Undeniable
by AddictedtoTsuzukiTatsumi
Summary: Lisa is falling for Rick...Rick loves Minmei. Roy has fallen for Claudia...Claudia thinks Roy can never love anyone. Just your basic different version of a Robotech story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

A/N-This will be pretty equal a Rick/Lisa and Roy/Claudia story. Sometimes a chapter will focus on a happening in just one of the to be/couples' lives, but since I'm starting them both off as non-couples each chapter will usually include both. There won't be detailed fight scenes (or at least too detailed). And while the story of Robotech is the basis, it won't be followed except for who knows who in what capacity and keeping the characters in character (at least hopefully).

Rating may go up in later chapters. Please R&R.

Lisa Hayes gasped as Rick Hunter cut off their communicator in the middle of her sentence. "He's so....so...."

Claudia Grant shook her head, trying not to laugh at her obviously flustered friend. Something about Rick always seemed to get Lisa's ire up.

Perhaps it was the way he tended to ignore the fact that she was his superior officer when the mood suited him.

The way he would roll those blue eyes of his whenever he felt she was being unreasonable.

But Claudia would bet it was the way Lisa found herself actually lost in Rick's eyes during those few moments when they weren't at each other's throats.

"May I please be excused?" Lisa asked Captain Gloval.

"Of course. It is close enough to your break anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What now?!" Rick snapped into his communicator.

"You're going to get yourself into trouble, little brother." Roy Fokker answered with a smirk.

"I'm not worried about Lisa."

"Commander Hayes." Roy emphasized, "is your superior. And you need to treat her with the respect that deserves."

"I normally do. But sometimes...sometimes she makes no sense at all! We're on a routine check and she just goes on and on babbling about nothing...there's no reason for her to always on my ass."

"I'm sure she has a reason."

"And what would that be?"

Roy chuckled. "You are completely clueless." Roy had been around enough to know the signs of a woman in an unattainable crush—as Lisa felt were her feelings for Rick.

Snapping at any and everyone was one of them.

Or, rather, Roy should say anyone...not just women. Because he remembered all to well the tantrums he was capable of throwing at Claudia or because of her...the one woman he desired who seemed immune to his charms.

"So clue me in."

"Nope." Answered Roy. It wasn't his place to let Lisa's feelings for Rick known. Especially since Roy figured Lisa was probably right in her assumption...Rick was so hung up on that Minmei that Lisa would never have a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they sat in the cafeteria, Claudia leaned over the table. "Come on...we have two days off-duty." Claudia pleaded to her best friend. "I say that we take the opportunity and go out, get sloshed, and stay out to all hours of the evening."

"Sloshed?" Lisa smiled. "I don't do sloshed..."

"Maybe that's your problem."

"Hey!"

"Lisa, you're way too serious. Why don't we get dressed up, and go out to find some hot guy to get your mind off of Rick Hunter?"

Lisa's blush gave her away. "It's that obvious?"

"Well...not to him. That's your own fault. Rick Hunter is the kind of guy that you have to wear a banner for. One with big bold red letters, I....LIKE....YOU...and even then, he would probably wonder if you meant as just a friend."

Lisa found herself laughing at the truthful statement. "You do have a way with words. However, has it ever occurred to you that I don't want him to know that he...intrigues me?" Lisa stood, Claudia following her lead.

"Intrigues? Is that another word for 'want to get him into bed?'".

Lisa smacked Claudia on the arm for that one. "You sound like the female version of Roy."

Claudia cut her eyes. "That was low. You know I'm mainly bark with hardly any bite..."

"...Roy is incapable of anything remotely serious."

"Ouch."

Claudia stood straighter at the deep voice behind her. She turned around and flashed a smile. "Perhaps you shouldn't eavesdrop."

Roy finished letting his eyes travel the length of her. Claudia crossed her arms, sighing deeply as Lisa shook her head.

"So, ladies. Any evening plans?"

"None that concern you." Claudia answered. "Let's go, Lis..."

"And you, lovely Lisa?"

Claudia found her eyes darkening even further. Lovely Lisa? This man was such a flirt it was annoying...

But not as annoying as the fact that...something...about him got to her.

"I am going out with Claudia."

Claudia turned her glare to Lisa.

"We will probably be out all evening. Perhaps we will run into you."

"Perhaps." Roy saluted and then continued on his way.

Claudia waited before opening her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Lisa grinned, stating,  
"Still too serious?"

"I hate you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick hung up his phone mid-dial. He had told himself he wouldn't try and contact Minmei again. That it was up to her to contact him.

But she was always so busy. Rick started to dial again. If he waited for her, he'd be waiting forever. And he hated the fact that the only time he could hear her melodic voice was when everyone else did...while she was on the radio or television.

This time, Rick got as far as completing the number before he hung up again.

If he was important, she would find the time, he reminded himself.

Rick groaned, flopping down on his couch in frustration.

Call...don't call....

Thank God his answer came in the form of a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door. Roy breezed in. "Come in." Rick rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him.

"Guys night out...let's go."

"Uh huh...chasing after Claudia again?"

"Waiting by the phone for Minmei again?"

That did it, as Roy knew it would. He watched as Rick went into the bedroom to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay...look...this is the last place we're going!" Roy yelled to be heard above the roar of the music. This was his and Rick's third stop.

He figured that if Claudia wasn't here, he wasn't meant to run into her tonight.

"Hi Roy..." a table of female voices sung cheerfully. Roy smiled heading in the direction.

Rick shook his head and with a sigh, headed to the bar of the club. He pushed his way through and ordered a couple of beers...

"Make that 4!"

Rick turned around, looking at Claudia. He smiled a hello at her. He could definitely see what Roy saw in the curvaceous beauty, he would give Roy that.

But, it seemed like Roy was out of luck with Claudia tonight. "4 huh?!"

"Thanks for buying." Claudia winked.

"Why doesn't your date buy?" he teased.

"She bought the last round."

She...

"Lieutenant Hunter."

Rick turned around at the voice coming from the other side.

He almost shook his head at the vision, unable to believe....

It was obvious that Lisa was beautiful...someone would have to be blind not to notice that, even when she was wearing her uniform, and her somewhat stodgy "on duty face."

However, as Rick was noticing now, Lisa Hayes off duty was absolutely...

"Beers!' The bartender called. Claudia grabbed a couple Lisa reached across Rick to get hers.

The women saluted and Rick watched as Lisa left....

"Ravishing" he realized aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

A/N-Thank you for reviewing Sphersian, Aikiweezie, Shawn and Vixenne! (FYI Vixenne, I admittedly loved the idea of the four being out at a dance club, and I couldn't think of anywhere else where Lisa might be so dolled up that Rick would notice LOL. But, I promise to do my best to keep the similarity to your story there!)

Rating may go up in later chapters. Please R&R.

"Don't say one thing, don't look his way, or Rick finds out about your crush." Claudia warned Lisa as they walked past Roy, and his harems, table.

Even though she knew it was an empty threat, Lisa did as instructed and followed Claudia through the crowd without even glancing Roy's way.

"...my place..." Roy barely heard what the leggy red head beauty whispered into his ear.

"Excuse me Ladies" he got up from the table and left them all without a backwards glance.

"Hey! Where is he going?!"

"Some nerve!"

"Well, he's not the only fish in the sea..."

"But he's the only...ooo...it's Rick Hunter..." the redhead's eyes were averted as Rick came over holding a beer in each hand. Hi Rick!" she sung.

Rick turned, glancing. That had to be the table he left Roy at earlier...look at the number of women sitting there. But Roy was nowhere to be found. He must have seen Claudia.

Rick flashed the woman a smile and then continued through the club.

To look for Roy.

Of course, Roy would be where Claudia was...and where Claudia was, Lisa had to be...

"Looking for Roy..." Rick admonished himself.

He absolutely refused to believe that he would be following Lisa through this club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia slowed her stroll so that she and Lisa were walking side-by side. "Is he following?"

Lisa glanced back, but she did not see Roy anywhere. "I don't think so."

"Oh."

"Oh? That was a rather disappointed 'oh'."

"Can't hear you!" Claudia pretended She realized Lisa was right...Claudia had been hoping that Roy had followed her. Of course she should have known better. Roy had a table full of women adoring him back there. Claudia should have known that she was the last thing on his mind.

She found an empty booth and she and Lisa slid inside.

Lisa repeated, "I said, that was a rather disappointed 'oh'."

"Was it?" Claudia scanned the crowd before taking a drink from her beer.

"It was. And why would you care if Roy had followed you?"

"I just wanted to know if he's going to be a bother, that's all...now that I know he's not...I think I'll find some one worthy of flirting with..." Claudia began to leave the booth.

"Oh, of course." Lisa snickered.

"And what does that mean?" Claudia stopped, looking at Lisa now.

"It means that you spend a lot of time purposefully avoiding someone who allegedly you have no interest in."

"Because he won't take no for an answer." Claudia stated, genuinely affronted.

"Or so you tell yourself. But I know you." Lisa took the lead and walked ahead of Claudia now.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Claudia, I have seen how you act when you're hit on and you have absolutely no interest. The man becomes a non-entity...no matter how persuasive he is. But you go out of your way to avoid Roy. And when you run into him, you go out of your way to take him down a peg or two."

"Well, someone needs to do it. He thinks he can sleep with any woman he wants."

"So, you're doing this for all of woman-kind?"

"You know, I think I liked the serious Lisa better than the sarcastic one..."

"You want seriousness? Fine. You are, at the very least, attracted to Roy. I am not saying you should do anything about it...because you do have a point...Roy Fokker could stand to be brought down a few pegs. However, you should at least be honest with yourself. Hell, even I can admit to myself that I have a sort of attraction for Rick." Lisa was glad that the club was dark, so no one could tell as she grew slightly red.

"Sort of attraction? That's an understatement." Claudia laughed.

"You're changing the subject..."

"Fine...Roy is...good looking."

"Now was that so hard?"

"And sexy. And an amazing fighter pilot. And he has his moments where he's amusing."

"Are you done?" Lisa teased.

"But there is no way that there will ever ever ever be anything between us." Claudia finished.

"Fair enough." Lisa nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that you were aware." She glanced around. "Incoming."

Claudia swallowed the last of her beer. "Non-entity, huh." Maybe Lisa was right.

"Ladies." Roy stood at the table, saluting. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, fancy that. It was like you knew that we would be out tonight" Claudia smiled sarcastically.

"There you go, wounding me again. Good thing I've built up a resistance. May I join you?"

Maybe Claudia realized she just had to treat Roy like everyone else.

Lisa looked at Claudia, expecting some sort of snarky answer, but Claudia merely shrugged and moved over, closer to Lisa.

Roy managed not to let the surprise show in his face and slid into the end of booth, sitting next to Claudia. "You both are looking..." his gaze locked into her alone, "luscious."

As Claudia forced herself to keep eye contact with Roy's blue eyes, her mouth suddenly seemed dry, and she found herself wishing she had not drank her beer so quickly. But she kept her voice steady as she answered simply, "Thank you."

Lisa was the only one who noticed as Rick came into the vicinity. He looked around, and she waved him over, wanting someone else there so she would stop feeling like the third wheel she obviously was.

As Rick came closer, her noticed just how green Lisa's eyes were...a few hours ago, he would have had no idea what color her eyes were...but now, he was sure he would never see any as beautiful. Needing to focus, he glanced over at Roy and Claudia...

Perhaps his big brother had a chance with her after all.

Rick placed Roy's beer on the table and with a quiet breath, took his place next to Lisa.

"We meet again." Claudia turned her attention to Rick, happy to have a 'legitimate' reason to stop looking at Roy.

"Next round is on you." Rick smiled, leaning over to make sure he was looking at Claudia, forcing himself to avoid gazing in Lisa's direction, knowing that if he did, he might just stare at her the rest of the night.

Now that Rick was actually here, Lisa was wondering what came over her, drawing his attention. She would have done better to just get up and leave the table than to lead Rick over here.

Because now that he was here, Lisa couldn't focus on anything else. Even the smell of him...which was obviously nothing but his soap mixed with his own natural scent...seemed to send butterflies through her stomach.

Lisa ran her fingers through her hair, wondering when it became so warm in the club.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rick watched her...finding himself wondering if her hair was as soft as it looked...

"Excuse me!"

The four looked straight ahead at the civilian in front of their table.

"Are you together?!" the man asked Claudia as he pointed at her and Roy..

Someone up there loved her. "No." Claudia answered quickly.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

Without a word, Roy moved over, letting Claudia out of the way. He cut his eyes, watching as the man led her to the dance floor.

Picking up his beer, he finished it all at once, and set the glass down. "Rick...Lisa" he saluted with his trademark smile.

Claudia forced herself not to stare as she saw Roy stand, heading off towards the bar.

Rick sighed, wondering if he should go after Roy.

Normally, Roy was the type to just let things roll off his back...but Rick realized that Roy was a bit different when it came to Claudia. He had never seen Roy so focused on one woman.

At first he figured it was because Claudia kept telling him no...but, now Rick wasn't so sure...

Rick turned "Do you want another beer?" he asked. "Commander Hayes..."

Lisa looked startled as she noticed Rick was speaking to her. "We're off duty. You may call me Lisa."

Rick smiled at her. "All right...Lisa."

Lisa took a small breath as Rick said her name. What she wouldn't give for him to always address her that way...so familiar...so...nicely.

"Would you care for another beer?"

"Yes..."

And at that moment, the color left Rick's cheeks.

Minmei...

The crowd erupted in cheers as there favorite musician's latest song drove many more of them to the dance floor. The club turned the music up.

Rick forced his attention back to Lisa

He refused to follow his urge to go home and call Minmei.

It was just a song.

Sung by his Minmei...

Lisa noticed as Rick struggled to remain 'normal' even as it was obvious his mood had changed.

And she couldn't stand it.

All she wanted to do now, was.

"You know what, never mind! I'm actually tired so I'm going to go home!" she spoke over Minmei's voice. "If you see Claudia, will you tell her I left?! And without waiting for an answer, Lisa quickly left the table.

She maneuvered her way through the crowd....

"I'm sorry, I do not wish to dance..." she stated to the hand that grabbed her arm.

"Let me walk you!"

Lisa froze and turned around.

Rick.

"I'm going home myself." He needed to be away from this song.

Probably to call Minmei, Lisa realized, but kept her face clear of emotion.

"So, let me walk you home."

"That's okay..."

"It's on the way" Rick moved ahead of her.

"What about Roy?"

Rick nodded over and Lisa looked to her left, seeing Roy kissing some red head at the bar.

"He'll be fine." Rick stuck his hands in his pocket, doing his best not to fidget. If he didn't leave now the song would just repeat over and over in his head, and he would spend yet another night dreaming of Minmei.

Lisa looked straight ahead again and Rick turned around.

"So, are you coming?"

And with no further reasonable reasons to tell him no...Lisa was forced to say, "Yes. Just let me go tell Claudia I'm leaving and I'll meet you..."

Rick turned on his heels and went for the door.

"Outside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia hugged her friend goodbye and then looked at her watch. She was actually ready to go home herself, but she didn't want to interrupt Lisa's chance to be alone with Rick for awhile. She turned her attention back to her dance partner.

"Excuse me" came a drunken, giggling voice. "Come on Roy!" the woman led Roy past Claudia.

Claudia froze as Roy did not even acknowledge her. But with a clearing of her throat she gathered herself and began dancing once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy held the red head close, but barely noticed as she nibbled on his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

A/N-Thank you for the kind words! Knights, Spherian, K71, Vixenne and Shawn

Just a pre-warning, probably soon I won't be able to update as much as I have been (work and life) so I am getting as much in now as possible.

Rating will probably go up in later chapters. Please R&R.

Lisa and Rick walked side by side in complete silence, each in their own thoughts.

Rick wondered why Minmei had such a hold on him. He was actually having a nice enough time out with his friend and co-workers...he was even finding himself seeing Lisa in another light. But the moment he heard Minmei's voice his mind filled with nothing but her.

That wouldn't be such a problem if Minmei cared about him even half as much. But, according to her, she and Rick were "just friends". And he did not even like to think about the closeness she shared with Kyle...

Lisa looked over as Rick let out a deep sigh. Then she faced straight ahead again, and chastised herself for her stupidity. She didn't even think Rick liked her that much as a person...and never would he find himself attracted or wanting to be with her. Yet, despite that every second she spent with him, even when they were fighting, she would come away from the moment with the realization that she cared about him more and more.

Lisa thought that after her fiancé, Karl, died that her heart was closed off forever. And, frankly, she didn't want it any other way. Caring for people just left you open to pain and misery when things went bad. And it was very rare for anyone to have that "happily ever after". Especially in the military. Because, even if you found that special someone...the chances were higher that someone would leave for the next world sooner than other people.

Civilians didn't even seem like an option for her. She couldn't' imagine any civilian putting up with the the military way of living. The one civilian Lisa found herself attracted to, Minmei's cousin Kyle, actually hated the military and all it stood for.

Even if Kyle didn't hate the military, Lisa doubted she would have had a chance with him either. It seemed to her that most men wanted...well...women like Minmei. Someone dainty and pretty, someone they could protect and rescue. Someone to make them feel like..."men". Even Claudia, with her overt sexiness seemed to have a problem finding one man to commit to her...and Lisa imagined it was the strength that Claudia emanated once the men got past her femininity.

Adding all of that, after Karl, Lisa expected to live the rest of her life alone.

And that was just fine by her.

Then came Rick Hunter, the unattainable man that she found herself liking.

Although he wasn't even nice to her the majority of the time...

"Here." Rick repeated.

"What?" Lisa turned and looked. She noticed Rick was holding out his jacket.

"You just shuddered. I imagine you're cold." Without waiting for an answer, Rick wrapped his coat around her shoulders. "Better?" he smiled.

Lisa reached up, enclosing the jacket around her. Resisting the urge to close her eyes as the scent of him reached her. "Much. Thank you."

"Not a problem." Rick placed his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

After the short exchange, it became silent once more. But Rick was glad that Lisa felt comfortable enough to just walk with him. In all honesty, Rick sometimes found that his favorite times of the few he was with Minmei, were when she was asleep. And they could just be together in silence.

There was something to be said about someone you felt comfortable enough to do nothing with.

Of course, the only time Minmei did nothing was when she slept; otherwise it was non-stop go go go, chatter chatter chatter...

"What's funny?"

"What?" Rick looked at Lisa again.

"You just chuckled."

"Oh...just thinking. So...Lisa."

And there went those butterflies in her stomach again. "Yes, Rick?"

"You don't really seem like the going out type. Looking for Mr. Right?" he teased.

"I'll have you know that some people go out just to have fun. And while dancing is not my normal leisure activity, every now and then it's nice to get...dressed up and paint the town."

"Well, you did half of it right."

"What does that mean?"

"You...look lovely." Rick admitted, not noticing as Lisa's eyes grew slightly at his compliment. "However, I hardly call leaving at 10:00 painting the town."

"I was just tired. What is your excuse?"

"Wasn't interested in staying," he answered vaguely. "I left Roy in...capable hands" Rick laughed. "And I had no desire to pickup anyone. So why stay?"

And at his words, a thought hit Lisa. She had always been levelheaded, perhaps if she forced herself to listen to Rick explain his relationship with Minmei, these feelings would just...go away. "How long have you and Minmei been together?" she managed to keep her voice non-chalant.

However the question stopped Rick in his tracks. "Together? What makes you think we're together?"

"Well...I thought that was common knowledge." Lisa turned and looked at Rick, for some reason wrapping his jacket even tighter.

"We're not...together. Just friends."

That surely was not the answer Lisa needed, or expected. So she pressed on. "But, aren't you...weren't you..."

"Commander Hayes..."

Lisa actually flinched as Rick addressed her.

"What difference does it make to you?"

And right before his eyes, Lisa's "on duty" face came on.

"None, Lieutenant. I was just making conversation." She took his coat off and handed it to him before walking again.

"Wait..." Rick sighed, but Lisa was moving quickly now. What in the hell got into her? He jogged, catching up. "I didn't mean to offend you..."

"I'm not offended. I could care less. As I said, I was just making conversation..." Lisa gasped as Rick stood in her path.

"It's just...my relationship with Minmei puts me on edge sometimes."

Lisa blinked slowly., her heart breaking for Rick as she saw the sadness in his blue eyes

"But we're not together. She's made that very clear, I guess you did not watch her latest press conference."

"I don't usually watch those." Lisa admitted. Watching Minmei giggle as Kyle stood adoringly at her side...no thanks. "You know...she probably just said that so the men around here think that they will one day have a chance with her. I wouldn't take it so seriously."

"Hmmm..."

And this time Lisa's heart broke for herself as her words obviously gave Rick the hope that he needed.

"Maybe...but enough about me. Who is he and what is his name?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"I've never seen you with anyone...that must mean that there is someone locked somewhere in your heart. Who is he, what's his...." Rick's voice trailed as Lisa's green eyes watered unexpectedly. "...name...Lisa?" he reached out, but Lisa's hand pushed his gently away before he had the chance to touch her.

"I was engaged once. He's...no longer with us."

Rick could slap himself for being such an idiot. He should have known there was a reason Lisa was so private about her personal life. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Lisa cleared her throat. "I think I can make it home from here. But thank you for the company..."

"Lisa..."

"Really..."

Rick groaned, but resigned himself to her decision. "Then here..." He placed his jacket around her once more. "At least stay warm."

"Thank you." Lisa managed a small smile.

Rick saluted, widening Lisa's grin. With a quiet breath, she turned and began walking once more.

Rick waited until she turned the corner, disappearing from his sight before he began his stroll again.

Feeling selfish and stupid. Here he was mentally whining about what was going on, or rather not going on, between him and Minmei...meanwhile there were people like Lisa, who would truly never see the people they loved ever again.

She was so...sad, that it hurt him.

It would be unfair if life just left her that way. He hoped that one-day love would come Lisa's way again.

She was too beautiful and intelligent to spend her days and nights alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Non entity, non entity, Claudia tried to ignore Roy as he and his dance partner stopped moving to kiss for a moment. He pulled away, whispering something that caused the red head to squeal his name before laughing.

Claudia fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Thank you" said breathlessly to her dance partner. "I think I need some air" she finished with a mumble.

It was way too crowded in here.

Claudia left the dance floor, heading towards the back of the club. She opened the door and closed her eyes as the night breeze hit her.

Did Roy have no shame? And that...slut...he was with

They represented the military and here they were acting like a couple of horny teenagers.

Not that it mattered to her...because it didn't.

"Aside from the shame they're bringing to the uniform"

"Talking to yourself?"

Claudia closed her eyes, cursing herself. How did this man manage to sneak up on her the way he did? She turned around. "Where's your date?"

Roy looked back and forth. "Did I bring someone here? I don't think I did."

"You're such a..." Claudia shook her head, repeating the word 'non-entity' over and over to herself. Treat Roy like a non-entity. "Never mind."

"Oh, you mean Red? She went to 'touch up' or whatever it is you women do."

"Red? Her name can't be Red."

"Her name is of no consequence to me."

"And you wonder why I won't go out with you?"

Roy stared at Claudia, and to her annoyance a smirk played around the edges of his mouth.

That did it. "What's so funny? Is it funny to you that you can stick your tongue down someone's throat, lead some poor drunk girl on, and not even have the common courtesy to remember her name?! You're a...pig!" she finished, for lack of a better word.

"And you're still more beautiful than any woman I could even dream of."

Claudia froze, and for once, she found herself speechless.

Sure, Roy called her lovely, he winked at her, he asked her out constantly...

But never did he say something so...

"Even when you are ranting and raving in jealousy."

Claudia's deep brown eyes managed to darken further as she cut them at Roy. "You think I'm jealous?"

"Don't think. Know."

"Okay, well, you can add that to your list of delusions..." she started to move past him, but he stepped in front of the door, blocking her path.

"I'm going to do you a favor and let you in on something."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Oh, really. I'm so lucky..."

Roy cupped Claudia's face into his hands. She opened her mouth to protest but as he drew her closer, she found herself so lost in the sea of his eyes that her words caught in her throat. "I don't bother to get names anymore" he informed her, his breath warm and inviting against her lips. His words slow as it registered to him just how true they were. "None of them matter...the only name, the only woman, that seems to matter to me, is you."

"You say that because you can't have me."

Roy arched his brow at Claudia's quiet and straightforward response. Obviously, she really thought that. "You shouldn't underestimate yourself, Claudia."

"I am very sure of myself." It was Roy that she couldn't trust. Yet, unconsciously, her gaze went to his lips, and despite everything, she found herself leaning in, desperately wanting to...

Roy's hand traveled down, touching Claudia's mouth.

And then he pulled away.

Roy had wanted to kiss her...for months he had wanted to kiss her...take her back to his place and have sex with her...

But now, as his heart raced just by having her so close, he was realizing that he wanted even more than that.

He wanted to make love to Claudia Grant.

He wanted an honest, true, chance with Claudia Grant.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"You're sure of yourself? Prove it."

"How...let me guess...by letting you take me out?"

"One date, and if you still don't allegedly like me, even though it's rather obvious that you do..."

"Your ego is unbearable...."

"I will never ask you out again. Ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever. What do you have to lose? I will be a perfect gentleman...why is that so funny?"

Claudia tried to quiet her laugh. "Roy...I don't even think you know how to be a gentleman."

This time, Roy cut his eyes at her. "You really think that little of me?"

And Claudia's smile faded as she realized that she just hurt his feelings.

When she didn't even mean to.

She had called him a pig, shot down all of his advances, accused him of being relationship phobic...and none of that actually offended him.

Yet, she mentioned the fact that he might not be a gentleman, and obviously she managed to hurt his feelings.

Why did that bother him?

More importantly, why did that bother her?

"I'm not saying you're a...leach or anything, " Claudia said apologetically. "You're very..." she struggled, "...polite, and while you are definitely persistent" she became more and more uncomfortable as Roy just listened silently, his eyes seeming to grow more and more disappointed with each word she uttered. She spoke quickly, rattling off "...not that, I mean...you accept 'no' for an answer, at least for awhile, meaning you never try and force anything...not that you have to, because normally women just hand themselves to you..."

She did. She did think so little of him. He had just been honest and told her that she was all he thought about, but to her, he was, at best, not a leach?

"You're right." Roy nodded. "They do. Excuse me. I've wasted enough of my time here."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you win Grant."

"Grant?"

"I won't bother you again."

"Roy..." Claudia called him as he went back into the club. She found herself following, calling, "Roy, you're being spoiled, even for you..."

Roy ignored her calls, maneuvering his way through the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick turned around in his bed, unable to sleep. Which wasn't unusual.

What was strange was for the first time in a long time, it wasn't Minmei occupying his thoughts.

He just couldn't get Lisa's sad eyes out of his mind....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa finished the chapter in her book and decided it was time for bed. She reached over to turn out the lamp on her nightstand and her eyes focused on Rick's jacket, draped over the back of her chair. Her feelings were even more complicated now. One their walk, he managed to be sweet, sarcastic, defensive, sweet again, and caring. But obviously he was so in love with Minmei.

Shaking her head, she picked up her book from the nightstand, deciding she needed to read a bit longer to keep her mind off of him, but before she had the chance to open it, her phone rang.

"You're finally home, Claudia?"

"Just wanted to make sure you made it home safely."

Rick? "I did...hours ago..."

He found his nerves growing as Lisa pointed out the oddness of his call this late.

"...but thank you for checking."

Rick wanted to ask her if she was okay. But they were getting way too familiar for his comfort's sake he decided. So with a simple, "No problem" he hung up.

Lisa listed to the dial tone. Were she and Rick becoming friends?

A part of her was jumping up and down at the prospect. Another warned her that being friends with Rick would only assure that there was no way she would get over him.

"When did your feelings become such that you have to get 'over' Rick Hunter, Lisa." Lisa said to herself as she hung up the phone. The moment she did, it rang once more.

"Hello?"

"I'm checking in just as your ordered, Mom."

Lisa smiled. "Are you alone?"

"I keep telling you Lisa." Claudia kicked off her shoes. "Mostly bark. So yes. I took a cab."

"Really? I'm surprised that Roy didn't give you a ride..."

"And how was your walk with Rick?"

"Fair enough. We'll catch up tomorrow?"

"Sure. You can tell me all about your dream man Lieutenant Hunter, and I will listen. Roy and I reached an...understanding."

"Meaning?"

"He's not going to ask me out anymore. Seems I hurt his feelings."

"You always hurt his feelings."

"Seems I went too far."

"And that bothers you." It was a statement, not question.

"I did not want to hurt him, Lisa. Not seriously. I just wanted him to stop...hounding me. Got what I wanted, but not in the way I wanted."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? Give me a preview. What's going on with you and Rick?"

"There is no me and Rick. Per se. We're just...closer now."

"Closer how?" Claudia sung.

"If you're mostly bark, I am all bark and you know it. I mean that we're...friendlier now. And I was thinking that if we became close friends, then it would nice, because he's actually...he would be a good friend. He has all of the qualities of a good friend. However, since I...like him, it's probably not the best of ideas."

"So you got what you wanted, but not in the way you wanted."

"Different from you, but the same concept."

"We're a pair."

Lisa laughed, "Aren't we? So what about a trip shopping area tomorrow. And lunch?"

"Sounds great. Good night Lisa." Claudia hung up the phone.

And stared at it.

She couldn't get the hurt in Roy's eyes out of her mind.

She had tried to apologize, but it seemed that everything she said just made things worse.

"Of course, it's not really an apology if you qualify it with 'whys" " she mumbled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alicia..." Roy whispered before kissing the redhead from the club. She giggled as they fell back onto his bed and he smiled, saying again "Alicia...."

"What, Silly?" She giggled once more.

"Just like saying your name."

"Well then, I'll be right back, Roy."

"I'll be right here, Alicia."

Alicia smiled and Roy watched as she went into his bathroom. He sighed deeply.

He was determined to allow her a real identity.

He was determined to be like he was before Claudia came into the picture.

He was going to remember Alicia's name when they were done. And not just smile at her with a "Hi Darling" when he saw her like the actually few others he took home since Claudia came into the picture...

The bathroom door opened again, and Roy winked at Alicia. She pouted and glanced at his ringing phone. He picked up "Make it quick."

Alicia giggled.

And at the cheerful sound, Claudia hung up.

"Hello...hello?" Roy shrugged, disconnecting the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

A/N-Thank you for the kind words Spherian, K71, Knights and Vixenne (and I'm a woman). You guys are really too kind, and I'm so thankful that you're enjoying my story!

Rating will probably go up in later chapters. Please R&R.

"That was incredible." Alicia breathed as Roy moved to lie down next to her. She shifted, resting her head against his chest, her eyes closing as he wrapped his fingers through her hair.

Out of the corner of his eye he peaked at the time.

Dammit.

Too late to send her home.

What was her name?

Dammit.

"We have to get up early" he mumbled.

"Hm?" she looked up at him.

"I have patrol early."

"Oh." Alicia sat up. She knew this was coming. The famous Roy Fokker brush off.

She was hoping she'd get at least a good night's sleep first.

"You know, I can go..."

Roy took hold of her hand and her eyes softened as he smiled at her. "I don't want you to go." He never let someone go home this late by herself. "I just wanted you to know ahead of time that we have to be out of here early, that's all."

"Okay...." Alicia laid down again, lacing their fingers. "I guess I'll let you sleep then" she giggled.

Roy rolled his eyes. If he never heard that laugh again it would be too soon.

"Good night Roy."

What was her fucking name?

Roy closed his eyes, and when Alicia leaned up, she figured he was asleep. She rested on his chest once more, shutting her eyes.

When Roy felt her take a deep breath, his eyes snapped open, and he pulled his hand from hers. Gently, he maneuvered from underneath her, and turned around, his back to her.

Maybe Claudia was right...maybe he was just acting like a spoiled brat.

Most people would say that she had said worse things.

No...he was right. She thought too little of him for him to keep wasting his time. And anyway, how many times must she say no before he got the point.

A chase was only fun if one knew they would be catching one day.

The again, she had tried to apologize....

Roy sighed. What was he doing? Why was he thinking about this now?

He had made a decision, and that was that. It had always been so when he made a decision.

He had twisted himself enough for Claudia and he was done doing it now, he reminded himself, finally shutting his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He jugged back to his bedroom, rushing to get ready. It had taken him so long to fall asleep last night that it was a struggle just to get out of bed this morning. He was running late, but if he hurried, he might be able to grab a donut or something for breakfast in the cafeteria.

As he finished pulling on his uniform, his phone rang. Sitting on the bed, he picked up. "Rick Hunter" he rattled quickly.

"Oh...this must be a bad time."

"Minmei!" At the sound of her voice, Rick's eyes brightened.

"Hi Rick" she sung. "I have a few minutes before my interview with the morning show. So I thought I would give you a call. Are you busy?"

"Um..." Rick looked at his clock. He was, but this was Minmei and he never had the chance to talk to her. "No." Luckily Lisa wasn't on duty today, so his reprimand for being late wouldn't be so bad. "How are you doing Minmei."

"I'm fine but I'm so tired. I've never been so busy" she said as always. "Will you be watching me today?"

"On what?"

Minmei clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I just told you, I have an interview with the local morning show..."

"Local? So...you're...around?"

"Yeah, that's another thing....can you meet me..."

"I have lunch at 2:00!"

Minmei laughed and Rick blushed.

"I mean..."

"I miss you, Rick. You always know just the right thing to say....Kyle is giving me that look..."

Which one, Rick wondered? The one were he was annoyed or adoring...

"...so I need to go. How about at the park at 2. I might wear a disguise depending on how crowded it is...you know I actually get mobbed sometimes...but I'm sure that you'll recognize me, you know me so well....and make sure to watch me today, okay...bye..."

It wasn't until Rick heard the dial tone that he realized their conversation was over. He shook his head with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked, each with a couple of bags of new clothes, Claudia listened while Lisa explained what Rick and her discussed using only the words "she" for Minmei, "he" for Rick, and "I" for herself just in case nosy ears were listening..

"So, you gave him hope?" Claudia sighed, exasperated. "She's the enemy.."

"You did not see him, Claudia. You would have done the same. He looked so miserable thinking that she wasn't interested in him the same way he is in her."

"And you know exactly what that is like."

Lisa nodded, "And he gave me a reminder as his eyes just lit up once he realized I might be right. That she and he had a chance".

"You're too giving for your own good you know."

"I just didn't want him to be unhappy....what?" Lisa asked as Claudia stared at her.

"You're falling in love with him, aren't you?!"

"Shh!" Lisa actually put her hand over Claudia's mouth. "No, I am not. I've already admitted I like him, but love...love...I barely know him..."

"Oh, I think you know him better than...she does. At least in some ways."

"That makes no sense. Are you hungry, I'm hungry..."

"Stop trying to change the subject. What I say makes perfect sense. I'm sure you've seen a side of him that she hasn't. First of all, no civilian can ever know exactly what it's like for us, and you know that."

"True, but..."

"Second, you two fight almost as much as..." Claudia cleared her throat, attempting to empty her mind of Roy..."I'm sure with her he's probably all nice and sweet. If he dares to even raise his voice at her, I would bet you a year's salary that he's begging for her forgiveness in the very next breath. Meanwhile, you've already seen another side to him, you fight, he gets on your nerves, and yet you like him anyway. That says a lot."

"All that says is that I'm a fool."

"Don't give up so easily..."

"Can we change the subject now? And eat? It's almost 4:00, and I really am hungry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Rick waited he grew more and more impatient. At first he was mad at himself, thinking perhaps he walked right by Minmei and didn't notice her disguise.

But then he admitted there would be no way he could ever not know when he was near Minmei. He knew everything about her; and even if she didn't look the same, the smell of her perfume would send his heart into a whirl as it always had.

Aside from the fact that she would have had to have recognized him. He was still wearing his uniform. He was supposed to be back at the base by 5:30.

"She couldn't even call..."

The moment the sentence left his mouth his anger turned back to himself. Minmei was busy; Rick knew what it was like. Sometimes you just couldn't get away for a phone call...shit, it was 5:00 now. He had been waiting here for three hours...plus even if she came now, he would have to leave her soon to head back. Maybe he should just give up.

"Yeah, right Hunter. You'll wait for her until the end of time..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they drank their tea, Lisa finally ventured to ask, "What are you going to do about Roy?"

Claudia poured herself another cup as she tried to form an answer. "What makes you think there's anything to do"

"Well, you said that you didn't mean to hurt his feelings; don't you think he has the right to know that?"

"I tried apologizing to him already. He's not accepting. Nothing I can do about that."

"You actually apologized to Roy? What exactly did you say to him?"

"Well, I called him a pig, told him he would never have me, but what sent him over the edge was a joking comment about him not knowing how to be a gentleman."

Lisa sucked her breath between her teeth She knew Roy. That had to hurt. "No wonder."

"Hey, whose side are you on?!"

"Yours, of course. But you have to admit that was pretty bad. I mean, it's more personal."

"How is that more personal than calling him a pig?"

"Face it, Roy can be a pig. He knows that. But he's a...gentlemanly one when it comes to you."

"It just slipped out..." Claudia groaned. "And I apologized. I even called him last night to try apologizing again, but he was...occupied" she finished, not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

"I can't believe it! You're jealous."

Claudia ignored Lisa and continued "I'm not going to beg. Either he accepts my apology or not...the fact that I even tried saying sorry after he already shot me down....what now?"

This time it was Lisa who stared. "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Well, given I was the one that said it..."

"Claudia, you never apologize. Even when you're wrong."

"That's because I'm never wrong. If I..."

Lisa finished Claudia's statement"...said or did something, it must have been meant to be done on some level. Therefore, why apologize for it. I've heard you say that. However, for some reason that mantra doesn't seem to apply to what happened Roy. You not only acknowledged to yourself that you said something you shouldn't have to Roy, but you then actually apologized to him for it."

"That was only because I forgot my own adage. Since I said it, it must have been meant for me to say on some level. So thanks for clearing that up for me...ready to go?" Claudia stood.

"And now who's changing the subject. Sit."

Claudia glared, but sat down once more.

"Not only did you apologize to Roy, you called him up afterwards to apologize again. And as you just said, you're not the begging type."

"Is there a point?"

"That perhaps the person who's falling in love is you."

Claudia blinked in shock. "Have you lost your mind?! I don't even like him!"

"And how often do you have to tell yourself that?" Lisa leaned over the table. "You know you could be right. Maybe the purpose of hurting Roy's feelings was so that you could know what it was like feel bad. So you could have me point out that you care about him."

Claudia stood, her mind in a whirl as she tried to register what Lisa was saying. Tried her best to come up with an argument.

"I really think you should try apologizing to him again. Technically it will only be your second time since you stopped yourself last time. If you don't..."

"End of conversation."

"Claudia..." Lisa shook her head at her friend's stubbornness, watching as Claudia left the café table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hanger, Roy's jaw twitched as he watched the young pilots high-five each other. "Did you see me kick that baby into high gear?! Man, days like this make me remember why I signed up."

"Flying and women, what else is there..."

"This...isn't...a...game!" Roy finally snapped and the laughter stopped. He stormed over to them. "We're in the middle of a God-Damned war!"

"We..."

"Didn't you forget something?" he growled.

One friend nudged the other, and he cleared his throat before standing completely straight. "Sir, yes Sir! My apologies, Sir! I was going to say that we do not see this as a game, Sir! However, Sir, since we were on a simple patrol..."

Roy stepped so close that the young man swallowed in fear. "There is nothing simple in times of war. Everything we do has a consequence. These" he pointed to the fighter jets "Are our life-lines, they aren't toys. We do what we have to when we have to...we push when necessary. Showing off merely to stroke your own ego is not necessary. Do I make myself clear?" he glanced at the guy's partner.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" they both answered with a salute.

"Dismissed."

The men saluted once more and then turned on their heels, doing their best not to rush out of the hanger.

Once out of earshot, one mumbled to the other "You would think someone who gets the play he does wouldn't be wound so tight".

And though he heard, Roy decided to let it go. He knew as he was yelling at them that he really didn't have cause to be.

His anger stemmed from his latest conversation with Claudia.

As always.

Because of her, his mind had wandered at least a dozen times during his patrol. He had said that he was through chasing her, and he meant it. Why bother chasing someone who thought you were just a bit better than gum on the bottom of her shoe?

Roy knew he had been persistent...the thing was he had always thought that eventually he would have a chance with Claudia. But not anymore...the woman didn't even like him as a person, of that Roy was sure.

Yet, he just couldn't turn off...whatever it was he felt for her.

Roy hated not being in control.

He just wanted his emotions to catch up with his head. To resign themselves to the fact that he wouldn't have Claudia, and he really did not want to.

Yet, they kept telling a different story. And that bugged the hell out of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Claudia asked Lisa as her pace slowed. She looked further ahead. "Want to go say something?"

"No."

"Lisa, what are we going to do, walk the long way around? It's not like you can avoid him forever. He's a pilot."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Then you must hate it a lot." Claudia laughed, continuing their stroll through the park. "Hello Rick."

Rick stopped fuming long enough to look up. "Claudia..." he nodded with a smile, "Lisa." And for some reason his anger disappeared completely. "How are you?" he asked both, even as he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from Lisa's eyes.

In uniform, why did they have to run into Rick while he was in uniform? When he looked even more handsome than he normally did?

When Claudia realized that Lisa was too busy trying to appear 'normal' to answer, she stated "Fine. On duty, I see."

"Oh...yes...actually." Rick stood. "I should head back. I'm a bit on the late side."

"Then why aren't you at your post?" Lisa asked automatically.

Claudia mentally chastised her friend. The first words out of Lisa's mouth, and it's some sort of reprimand? She watched as Rick's entire demeanor changed.

"I didn't think they allowed you to be out of uniform when you were on-duty...Commander."

"All I was..."

"Which means that you're off duty and I'm not checking in with you today. Therefore, why I am late, really is none of your business, is it?"

"Off duty or not I am your superior officer and you need to watch how you speak to me?!"

"All right. Then I'll just roll my eyes" he did so "And be off. Claudia" he nodded.

Claudia waved silently, watching Lisa glare into Rick's retreating back. Once he disappeared, Lisa spun around looking at Claudia.

"That...man....do you believe the nerve?!"

"Excuse me, you two know Rick, right?" a female voice asked.

Claudia and Lisa turned, and Lisa's eyes grew.

Karl....

"Oh, hi Lisa! Claudia! I was supposed to meet him here." Minmei said quickly. "But things took longer than I expected...and now I have to go"

Each time she saw Kyle...it always took her a second to realize that he was not her beloved Karl.

Kyle ignored Lisa's stare. He was used to people staring at him by now. If she wasn't in the military, he might give her a smile. But he was tired, and he didn't feel like putting on a friendly face, even for Minmei's friends. The fact that she dragged him to this park, without even bothering to wear disguises, putting them further behind schedule was bad enough.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He had to go back to the base." Claudia answered politely, "Isn't that right, Lisa?"

At the sound of her name, Lisa was brought out of her daze.

"Yes...you just missed him."

"Oh...he couldn't wait?"

"Actually, I think he did wait for you. Because he's running late."

"Oh." Minmei's mood picked up. "Well, can you tell him that I stopped by, and have him call me. I'd do it myself, but I have to go."

"Sure thing." Claudia nodded. "Nice seeing you."

"You too. Bye."

"Goodbye." Kyle managed a smile, placing his hand on Minmei's back and leading her away. It took them a bit of time to get through the crowd that had gathered, but after signing a few autographs and taking a couple of pictures, Kyle managed to maneuver them out of the crowd.

When they disappeared, Claudia put a comforting hand on Lisa's back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going home." Lisa decided. "Will you get the message to Rick? The last thing I want is him complaining that I withheld a message from his beloved" she finished with a mumble before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your mood seems to be about as good as mine." Roy noted.

"I just got chewed out twice for the same offense." Rick mumbled.

"Well, you were late...twice in fact."

"Big fucking deal. I was late. So I take the next patrol."

"It is a big deal, and you know it."

"Are you going to make this three?!"

"All right. What's your problem?"

"I just told you. Over here!" Rick called to the soda machine. It rolled over, giving him a cola and thanking him for his purchase. "You know." Rick turned his attention back to Roy as he opened his soda. "Some people take their duties too seriously."

"Ah...you must have run into Lisa."

"She's off-duty...yet she has the nerve to snap at me for being late. We were having a nice, normal civil conversation, Claudia..."

Roy looked straight ahead as Rick said Claudia's name...

"...Lisa, and me. Then she goes on 'Commander' mode...just like that. I swear she's the most aggravating woman I've ever met!"

"I think you're over-reacting..."

"First I wait for Minmei for 3 and a half hours..."

"Ah...Minmei." Roy noted.

"Ah, Lisa. Ah Minmei. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're just aggravated because Minmei let you down again....but you hate being mad at her, so you decide to go overboard in your anger at Commander Hayes. It's called transference."

"Thank you, Dr. Fokker." Rick mumbled sarcastically. "But you don't know how I feel."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Excuse me, Rick?"

Rick and Roy turned, looking at Claudia.

"Yes..." Rick glanced over as Roy walked away from them without another word. "Okay...sorry, yes Claudia."

Claudia fought the urge to run after Roy. "I came to deliver you a message from Minmei" she forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"You saw Minmei?" Rick tried to keep his voice calm, but Claudia could see why Lisa refused to have anything to do with delivering the message, given the way his eyes lit up.

"Yes, she's sorry she missed you, but she ran late. And she wants you to call her."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You could have called that message in" Rick noted. "But thank you" he glanced at his watch. Since he was taking the later patrol, he had time to call Minmei now. So excusing himself, he went to find a phone.

Of course she could have called that message in, Claudia noted to herself as she headed off in the direction Roy went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy continued inspecting his plane.

He knew Claudia was watching him.

But he refused to give her the satisfaction of looking at her.

Looking at her did nothing but send his feelings back into that tailspin, and he was determined...

"Roy?" Claudia finally spoke.

"Can I help you?" his tone was flat.

Claudia wanted to ask Roy to look at her, but she realized if she did, she might just get so distracted, she would screw this up again.

With a deep breath, she said simply, "I'm sorry for what I said last night."

"Fine."

Fine?

That's it?

"Okay." Claudia nodded.

Okay?

That's it?

He heard her heels on the ground as she took a step away from the hanger.

Look at her, or else she might go

Look at me, give me a reason to stay

Look at her, or else she might go

Look at me, give me a reason to stay

Claudia cleared her throat and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick looked over at Roy as he sped his convertible down the road towards their homes. It had to be something bad...so Rick finally asked, "What happened with you and Claudia?"

"There is no me and Claudia."

"Well, she's been saying that forever. So what happened?"

"Let's just say that now I agree with her."

It started to rain, so Rick pressed the button to put the cover up. "So what..."

Roy turned on the radio, and Rick realized he didn't want to say anything else.

And once Minmei's voice came over the speaker, Rick didn't want to talk anymore either.

He had called her, and left a message, but Rick knew that since he didn't catch her, he wouldn't be talking to her at least tonight.

Rick looked out the window as Roy stopped at a traffic light.

Rick realized that Lisa lived just up the street.

Why that thought came now at all times was beyond him though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa sank down in her tub, emersing herself in the water and lingering there for a moment before coming back up. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and leaned back.

Her mind debating whether it was a blessing or a curse that Kyle looked so much like Karl.

Lisa stood, letting the water out of her tub. She wrapped a towel around her and walked into the bedroom.

Did seeing Kyle make her miss Karl more or less.

Her eyes focusing on Rick's jacket she picked it up off the chair...now it smelled like her perfume mingling with his scent, she realized before she hung it up on the outside of her closet.

How her mind switched from Kyle and Karl to Rick was beyond her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy carried his umbrella as he walked to the bar. He was meeting some of the guys there, and he figured there was a high chance that he would be going home drunk, and it was best to leave his car.

He almost didn't go.

But he figured if he forced himself to stay out, he'd be less likely to call Claudia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fine. That was all he had to say.

Fine.

He wouldn't even look at her.

But, she had apologized, and Roy had accepted. So that should be good enough.

Yet...

Forget it. Forget him, It was late and she was going home.

Claudia was hoping that if she had stayed in the bar long enough, it would have stopped raining. No such luck. So now she would be forced to walk home tipsy and wet. Lucky it wasn't too far. But far enough to for her to be soaked by the time she got there. She readied herself, put her head down and then bolted out the door.

A block down, and sure enough she was completely drenched...

Suddenly, it was dry.

Claudia looked up from the shoes in her path to find herself underneath an umbrella. She looked up further to find herself staring into Roy's eyes.

Why was her heart racing?

How did she manage to become more beautiful than just the last time he saw her?

Roy let go of his umbrella and without a word continued his way to the bar.

Claudia turned around, and finding her voice, called out "Thank you!"

Forcing himself not to look her way, he waved his hand in acknowledgement, and she stood watching as he disappeared down the block.

(A/N—I do realize this turned out to be mainly a Roy/Claudia chapter. A chapter focused more on Rick/Lisa will come soon).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

A/N-As always, want to start with my thanks--Spherian, Aikiweezie, gokuh, Shawn, Vixenne, Knights and k71!

Rating will probably go up in later chapters. Please R&R.

Blood…so much blood…and pain….the unbearable pain of being close to death…and that loud ringing…

With a sharp breath, Roy shot up in his bed, not noticing the sweat on his forehead, a brand of the nightmare that ravaged his slumber. He shook his head, and it was only then that he noticed the ringing remained. Automatically he slammed his hand to his left; his alarm clock went off. With a deep shuddering breath he shook his head once more, running his fingers through his thick blond locks.

Time to face his greatest fears. He climbed out of bed, and headed to shower to begin another day. Very few people actually courted death the way fighter pilots did. Each day could be anyone's last…but for those in the military, death was actually invited in a way.

Roy, like everyone in the military, knew this, and like everyone, buried it. Sometimes those thoughts had to come out though. Many people talked it through with others…but that wasn't Roy's style. Wasn't what he did. So the nightmares came every now and again.

He'd get over it.

He always did.

And if he could remember that red head's name, perhaps he would use her to do it….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle rolled his eyes, but handed the phone to Minmei. "Who is it?"

"Ask and find out."

Minmei stuck her tongue out at Kyle, causing him to laugh, immediately forgetting his rotten mood. With a satisfied giggle, she picked up. "Yes?"

"Something funny?"

"Rick! I'm mad at you…" she sung.

"What for?"

"Well, you didn't wait for me."

"I waited as long as I could…I had to get back to the base. But I'm free today, are you still around?" he hoped.

"Um yes, but…am I free…" she said aloud, looking at Kyle for an answer. When he shook his head no, she sighed. "Maybe. Probably not, but I may be able to get away" she told Rick, just in case. Kyle's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. "I'll call you."

"Well, what do you expect, for me to just wait by the phone?" Rick mumbled.

Of course, he probably would.

Minmei was quiet.

"Sorry…I just…I want to see you…" he just wanted to be able to keep what was left of his pride as well. "Why don't you have me paged?"

"Sure" she answered flatly.

Rick knew that tone. It meant that she was disappointed in him…."Minmei…"

"You know, it's really hard for me, but I do the best I can!"

"I know Minmei. I just wish it wasn't so difficult sometimes, for us to see each other. But that's not your fault, and it's not mine…it's just…how things are. So I'm sorry for what I said, okay?"

"Sure" yet her tone was more cheerful. "You can make it up to me when you see me" she decided. "Bye Rick!"

"Bye…" Rick answered to the dial tone ringing in his ear.

Well….she was having him paged. So, he might as well force himself out and not wait by his phone here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanking the cashier, Lisa took her book and left the store. This was her last free day for awhile, so she decided to spend it alone with a good book. The past couple of days had filled her mind too much of Rick, Karl, AND Kyle, and she wanted to be done with all of it.

Strolling down the sidewalk, the giggle of teenage girls reached her ears. She looked to see what had their attention…damn it.

The worker finished putting up the billboard.

"I can't wait to see it!" one girl said to another.

"I hope he takes off his shirt…"

"He's so…" the teenager's voice trailed off as she and her friend continued walking again.

Lisa blinked slowly….he looked so much….

"I can't believe it!"

Suddenly she turned bright red at the laughing male voice behind her.

"Lisa Hayes has a crush on Kyle Lin!" Rick laughed even louder.

"I do not!" Lisa snapped, turning around to face him.

"So, you have a crush on Minmei Lin then?" Rick smirked before glancing up at the movie poster.

"I…do not have a quote unquote crush on anyone" she looked back at the poster. "He just looks so much like…" her voice faded.

What just happened? "Like who?" Rick asked seriously.

"What?"

"Kyle looks like who?"

"I said that aloud?" Lisa chastised herself…again out-loud.

Rick waited, his brow furrowing. "Are you okay?"

"He looks like my fiancé." Lisa answered simply and started walking.

"Way to go Hunter." Rick chastised himself. "Hey!" he jogged and caught up with her quickly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you…"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Lisa turned to him and managed a smile. But her eyes were still so sad. "How would you have known?"

Rick stuck his hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead as they walked slowly. Lisa glanced over at him…looked straight ahead…glanced over…"Rick?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm walking you home."

"How do you know I'm headed home?"

"I don't. I guess, I'm just walking in the direction you're headed" he realized.

"Why?"

Rick shrugged. "I'm off today" he stopped, bending down to re-tie his sneakers…

Lisa turned to face him, and allowed herself to gaze at him, her eyes focused on the muscles moving underneath his t-shirt as he worked…"I can see that…"

Rick looked up at her…blue eyes locked with green…

Lisa cleared her throat, trying to focus on…not focusing on Rick.

Rick broke their eye contact looking down once more…

"…I mean, obviously you're not in uniform…", Lisa shifted…

Rick's eyes caught as Lisa placed one foot back, and he found himself smiling at her sandaled foot. Lisa even had cute feet he realized…

What was he doing?

Rick stood straight. "So, where are we headed?"

"I'm…" Lisa emphasized, "headed home."

"Okay, home it is then" and before she could protest, Rick started walking once more. "It's on my way!" he reminded her without turning around.

Great…first Kyle, and therefore Karl…and now Rick was walking her home. What happened to not thinking of any of them today? Lisa sighed and then jogged to catch up, slowing her pace once they were side by side once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy paid for his to-go salad and turned, about ready to leave the cafe.

"Is this how you stay so…fit?"

He turned around, somewhat thankful for the smile attached to the voice.

Alicia allowed her eyes to drift over Roy's body once more before meeting his eyes. "We never see you at the cafeteria…is the food not healthy enough for you?"

"Yin and yang, Darling." What was her name? "Sometimes I'm…bad…" he winked and Alicia giggled.

At the sound, he forced himself not to cringe and stopped looking at her. That damn giggle…perhaps there was someone else he could…

Jesus, did this whore have no self control? Claudia thought to herself as she realized Roy and the red-head from the club were in front of the café. Everyone knew that Roy never spent any amount of time with the same woman. Literally, each got a "turn" at a time.

Why was she mad at the woman? He was the one that was the "Pig" she added to herself, not even bothering to acknowledge them as she walked into the café.

Roy watched Claudia go inside and turned his attention back to looking for someone else to help push those damn nightmarish visions from his mind.

"Sometimes, you're bad, and…" Alicia repeated.

"What" Oh…yeah, so I have to balance it by eating right." His eyes locked on the vegetable stand across the street. "Excuse me, Darling" he flashed her a grin and bolted. "Close one…" he mumbled to himself. But since he was here anyway, might as well get himself a fresh pineapple. It would give him something to snack on later.

Inside the café, Claudia watched out of the corner of her eye as Alicia crossed her arms. Alicia stormed off and soon was out of Claudia's view.

"That's what you get for thinking you would be different" she stated to herself as her attention turned across the narrow street to Roy grabbing some sort of vegetable.

Hoping you could be different…

Pineapple.

Wanting to be different…

With a sigh, Claudia started reading the menu.

"But hoping and wanting something doesn't make it so" she reminded herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we go." Lisa finally broke the silence as she took the step which lead to her doorway.

It was odd to her how they could just walk together and say nothing. When she was with Karl they were constantly talking, getting to know each other. It had been that way from the moment they met.

Yet with Rick, there was either fighting, sometimes a light teasing

Or silence.

But it was such a comfortable silence.

How could silence with Rick make her feel less alone than she often felt in a room of chatting people?

"Thank you" Lisa nodded.

Rick smiled…waiting.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"In? In here?"

"I did walk you all this way…"

"You were headed this way anyway" she reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of curious now…" he peaked into her window.

"All right." There was nothing unusual about inviting Rick in.

Aside from that whole…thing…she had for him that was just growing by the second…she couldn't think of any other excuse…Lisa put the key into her lock and opened the door.

"I should have known!" Rick laughed as he closed the door behind them.

"Known what?"

"That your place would be immaculate."

"Oh, well I cleaned this morning" she answered, managing to keep her voice calm as his presence caused nervous butterflies to rage through her stomach.

Rick walked around slowly, his eyes taking in the room. Like all of the barracks, the layout was the same, yet her place was so…different from his. It was warmer…softer…the smell of jasmine and vanilla reached him and he closed his eyes…

Lovely.

"Well…is your curiosity satisfied?"

Rick turned and looked at Lisa. "Any coffee?" he started to head to the kitchen.

Why was Rick Hunter walking around her place like he…belonged.

"First cabinet to your right…" she called in answer before following him. "I can make it."

"Don't trust me in your kitchen?"

"You're the guest…and…no." Lisa grinned.

"I'll have you know that I am very good in the kitchen!" Rick crossed his arms.

Lisa opened the cabinet and stood tiptoe as she reached for her nicer cups. Rick tilted his head, admiring her form, not noticing he was doing so until the cabinet slammed closed when she was done. He cleared his throat, what was he doing?

"I am sure that you handle the microwave like a pro." Lisa waited for his comeback, but when none came, she turned around and realized she was in the kitchen alone.

"Rick?"

Rick froze at the door at Lisa's quiet call.

What was he doing?

He jumped onto the couch next to her door.

He just invited himself in…he couldn't just leave because he was starting to notice how lovely she was.

What was new about that? It's not like she had changed all of a sudden. That meant it was all him. So he needed to fix it. He had to get a grip.

Lisa stood in the doorway to the living room and breathed quietly in relief as she saw Rick's smiling face staring back at her from her sofa. "I thought you left for a second."

Why would that have disappointed her she wondered. But before she could think about it she added,

"Would you like anything else? "

"No thank you."

Lisa nodded and hummed as she headed back into her kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was it, Claudia told herself.

Give Roy back his umbrella and you have no other reason to see him outside of work.

The rest…a simple thank you…if it wasn't for him, she probably would have caught an awful cold.

This was getting crazy. She had been telling him forever to leave her alone, he does, and now she can't seem to leave him be.

"Do you want me to see if he's available?" the guard at the desk asked, managing to keep her cool even as she couldn't wait to start spreading the news. Claudia was bringing Roy things?

Obviously he had finally gotten her into bed.

And like all the rest of them, under his spell.

Claudia managed to control her glare at this girl. She knew how this looked…and she figured that in a second the rumor mill would be flying.

The thing was she didn't care how she looked to these people. Claudia needed a clean break from Roy and she needed it now.

"Yes please, let him know he has a package. And tell him to be careful with it." But she surely wasn't staying here, so let that be part of the rumor too. Claudia left, knowing in her head that she was doing the right thing.

Clean break.

Even if she wanted to be the one woman that was different…she never would be.

Not that she wanted to…

"I refuse to be that stupid" she chastised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…watching Roy up there…running after him…I knew then that I wanted to be a pilot." Rick found himself smiling into his coffee cup as he remembered. He looked over at Lisa. "I'm sorry…I must be boring you to tears…"

"No.." Lisa immediately shook her head. "I'm not…this is…." her clock chimed, and she was thankful it stopped her from admitting how nice this all was.

Having him here. Talking with him.

She could talk to him for hours, or walk with him in silence…it was almost a win/win situation.

If only he wasn't already in love with someone else…

For the first time Rick noticed how late it was.

They had been talking for hours…just talking, teasing…not fighting.

He couldn't believe it. He never talked to…anyone this much. Not even Roy.

While he and Minmei would talk, it was mostly her talking…he knew everything about Minmei. Yet, he sometimes wondered if she even noticed what color eyes he had. "This is nice" he found himself saying.

"It is." Lisa smiled.

Those green eyes just drew him…made him want to be closer…

Was he out of his mind?!

Rick stood suddenly. "But I think I should head back before I wear out my welcome."

Lisa blinked in shock. It was getting late though. "Oh…okay…let me get your jacket."

Rick nodded even though this was the first time he even remembered that she had his coat. He watched her disappear down the hall.

And his mind started to wonder if maybe…just maybe…she would go out with…

"Here you go." her voice brought him out of his thoughts. Taking his jacket with a thanks, he put it on.

"It smells like" you "perfume."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Not complaining.." At all. "Just noticing. It's…nothing, never mind."

He had to leave before he made a complete fool of himself. He had enough problems being in love with Minmei…

If he was in love with Minmei…

What was he thinking?

He was in love with Minmei…and therefore this…attraction for Lisa just needed to be ignored.

Besides, it wasn't as if he had a chance with her…

"Thanks for the coffee."

"Thank you for insisting on being nosy and wanting to see the inside of my place." Lisa smiled, and it grew as Rick's grin caused his eyes to sparkle warmly into hers. She stepped closer to Rick, wanting so very badly to…touch him…

Lisa allowed herself to linger near him, enjoying the scent of him as she reached over and opened her door.

Rick saluted and zipped up his coat. "Goodbye Commander."

"Lieutenant." Lisa nodded.

Rick left, and she shut the door quietly behind him. Leaning up against it, she closed her eyes.

Stupid stupid stupid…

She was completely and totally in love with the man now.

But that smile wouldn't leave her face.

Because today…was just…

Perfect.

And.

"Stupid stupid stupid…" Lisa moved away from her door…humming down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a package?"

The guard smirked, and Roy noticed as the soldiers around him were….smiling? What was this about?

"Yes, Sir. Lieutenant Commander Grant just dropped this off and asked us to call you." She reached behind her desk and handed Roy his umbrella.

Roy took it, and actually felt sorry for these people. They were intrigued because Claudia dropped off his umbrella. They really needed…."I don't think that's for me."

"Lieutenant Commander Grant left this for you as well. You're to be careful she says."

"Thank you." He opened the envelope on top of the box. Inside a piece of paper with three simple words

Thank you. Claudia.

She got him something…why would she get him something?

He was reading way too much into this. He did something nice for her, she did something nice for him. Big deal. He was about as pathetic as these folks around him if he thought otherwise.

Speaking of…to the bystanders' dismay, Roy took his package and left without opening it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick walked slowly, debating mentally whether he should ask Lisa out….even as he wondered why the hell he would want to ask her out anyway.

Perhaps just a dinner…he did owe her a dinner…

Technically, he owed her a coffee…

Really, he owed her nothing.

He had made her sad…and he told himself that he wasn't going to leave her that way. He didn't want to spend another night worrying about her like he had a couple of nights ago.

So, when he realized the light had entered her eyes once more, he left.

Of course…really…he had stayed much longer than he needed if that was the goal.

Lunch…

Friends did lunch, right?

"When did you and she become friends?" he thought to himself.

Didn't matter. They were.

Friends.

"No more."

He had enough problems with Minmei…and a woman like Lisa probably would never be interested in him anyway…

"So friends it is."

That would work…he liked spending time with Lisa obviously. She seemed to enjoy his company. No reason they shouldn't be friends…

Commander Lisa Hayes.

The most beautiful…friend a man could ask for.

"No more." Rick stated aloud this time. Maybe that would cement the decision in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy closed the door to his room. He stared at the package for a moment. He wouldn't read too much into it.

It was just a…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Claudia stated from the other end from her phone. "We're even" she added, hoping he didn't decide to ruin the gesture by using it as an excuse to ask her out.

Technically they were more than even. She made him a pineapple salad and "It's one of my favorite foods, though I don't remember telling anyone that."

She had gathered that from all of the time they worked together. The man obviously loved pineapples…and salads…it really didn't take a genius to know that he liked, or at least would like pineapple salads. Just someone who was paying attention….

And as the thought fluttered in her mind, it hit her how much she had in fact noticed about him.

"I'm glad you like it."

Why had she noticed so much about this man?

At this point, she was starting to think she needed to get off the phone before she made too much into this and asked him out….

"Anyway, thanks."

"You're welcome." Claudia hung up the phone and Roy disconnected.

Claudia Grant made him the best pineapple salad he had ever tasted.

Roy headed back to his room, realizing that f it wasn't his favorite food before.

It was now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

Thanks for the feedback Tracesyb, and Sphersian!

Rating will probably go up in later chapters. Please R&R.

Roy sat up with a start.

This was two days in a row that he had a nightmare. Unlike yesterday however, he was off today, so he wouldn't be forced to face that fear today.

Only this one was worse he realized as his heart pounded against his chest. And the only way he could fix things was to go in today.

He picked up his phone, dialing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing his ringing phone, Rick wrapped a towel around his still damp waist and left the bathroom. "Hunter" he answered on the third ring.

"How would you like to sleep in?"

"Sorry big brother. I'm already up now. Might as well head in."

"Isn't Minmei still in town?" Roy baited.

Rick thought for a second. "She might be…."

Bite. "Then consider me owed. Have a good extra day off, and I'll head in for you." Roy hung up, and with a shrug, Rick followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa walked to her post and Vanessa looked over at Sammie, causing the girl to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling. However the motion had the opposite effect on Kim and at her chuckle, Lisa glared back at them.

"What is going on with those three now?" she asked her friend.

"If I were speaking to you, I would tell you that the rumor mill is flying." Claudia answered without looking at her.

"Don't they have more important things to do?"

"You're not even going to bother to ask about who, are you?"

"You know that chitter chatter doesn't interest me…."

"Even when it's about you?' Claudia flashed a quick glare at Lisa.

"What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" Claudia leaned over, whispering. "A certain hot fighter pilot is seen leaving your place and I have to find out from these giggling girls?"

At the mention of Rick's name, Lisa's face flushed, and she bent her head, looking at her instruments, hoping no one else would notice. "It didn't mean anything. " And then she added louder, wanting the three others to hear. "We just talked."

"Talked?" Sammie mouthed to Kim. Kim shook her head.

If the gorgeous Rick Hunter had been her place, Kim would have done more than just talk to him. No wonder Lisa was always alone.

"Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that. Should I find another lunch date today?" Claudia teased.

Lisa shot Claudia a look that wiped the smile off her face.

"I'm done." Claudia promised, clearing her throat.

"Someone manages to quiet Claudia Grant. I must say I'm impressed."

Claudia's eyes grew at the deep voice coming from Lisa's monitor.

Roy?

"You're not scheduled to be on duty Roy." Lisa stated simply.

"Rick wanted today off, so I offered to cover for him."

Why would Rick want today off? Minmei must still be around; Lisa's face fell slightly at the realization.

"Since when is trading duties allowed?" Claudia finally found her voice.

"When you're the best fighter pilot around, you can do what you want." Roy smirked.

"Really? Rick must live a charmed life."

Vanessa, Kim and Sammie laughed aloud as Lisa forced herself to only keep a smile at Claudia's retort.

"Ouch." Roy pretended to be hurt. But it was nice to have some sort of normalcy back between he and Claudia.

They wouldn't be Roy and Claudia without the teasing.

Even though they both now realized that was all there would ever be.

"I think I'll sign off before my ego takes another beating."

Lisa disconnected as Roy did and attempted to ready herself to focus on the day.

That's when she noticed the girls were still giggling.

They were still so focused on Rick leaving her place?

"You ask." Kim dared Sammie.

"I'm not asking her anything." Sammie answered in a quiet whisper.

"Good." Claudia replied, causing Sammie to jump as she noticed Claudia heard. "Captain Gloval will be here any moment, isn't it time you paid attention to why we're here?"

"Yes, Ma'am." All three answered Claudia.

Lisa continued looking at her, wondering if Claudia was keeping something about her and Roy. "Should I be angry as well?"

Claudia ignored Lisa's question.

"Our lunch date is on as always." Lisa stated, facing ahead as the door opened and Captain Gloval slid into his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As usual Rick finished his jog with a sprint of the last block to his house.

But he didn't make it there.

He slowed, finally stopping at Lisa's door. If he was remembering correctly, yesterday was her last day off, so she would be on the base today. Glancing at his watch, he found himself wondering if perhaps she came home during her afternoon break…

Probably not, he told himself and walked the rest of the way to his place.

"Rick?" a quiet voice called. Rick froze, glancing over at the bush in front of his place.

Minmei peaked her head out and Rick smiled. He forced himself not to run to her, and went into his place, leaving the door cracked. After a second, Minmei followed, closing the door behind her.

"Hi!" she sung.

Here she finally was, right in front of him, they were alone.

And Rick had no idea what he should do.

Because he had no idea where their relationship stood.

The thought depressed him, and the grin left his face…only to be replaced by shock as Minmei ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

Rick closed his eyes, returning her grip. "Me too. I missed you."

Still though, he didn't know what all of this meant…where they stood…

Friends…potential for more…whether they were already more…

And suddenly, Rick wanted to know that, right now. "Minmei…"

"You need a shower." Minmei laughed and Rick's face flushed.

"I went jogg…."

Minmei interrupted him, pulling away from their embrace. "I'm so hungry…do you have anything to eat? Something healthy because I have an interview today and I don't want to be bloated…"

"Minmei…" Rick tried again to get her attention as she maneuvered over to the kitchen.

"Kyle will be back to pick me up later…Rick?"

Finally. Focus back to him. "Minmei, I have to ask…"

"Why would you leave a message that you were off and then not even be here?" Minmei crossed her arms in annoyance. "But never mind…so let me tell you about…"

Rick sighed, giving up.

At least she was here.

That was enough.

"What color are my eyes?" Rick found himself asking quietly as Minmei peaked into his refrigerator.

"So what do you think?" Minmei asked her own question before standing straight, an orange in her hand.

"I'm sorry…I missed the question."

"Rick!" Minmei sighed, before repeating her previous words again.

She was here.

Was that still enough?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the safety of her room on the base, Lisa admitted "Sometimes it was hard to focus" to the only person she could come clean to. "Claudia, his eyes are so…blue, you know?"

Claudia nodded.

She knew what it was like to get lost in a sea of blue eyes…her mind drifted to a few nights ago, before things went…different for her and Roy. She remembered staring into his eyes, wondering if she could gaze into them forever.

"But yet I didn't want to miss a word he was saying." Lisa's voice brought Claudia back to the now. "It's really gotten bad" Lisa confessed before Claudia had a chance to. "Yet, I wouldn't trade yesterday for anything. It was just…nice having him there. Learning so much about him, having someone there who was interested in what I was saying."

"You know what would be nicer?"

"Yes, I know what would be nicer. But that will never happen."

Claudia groaned, rolling her eyes. "Why not?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"According to you, that's not necessarily true. Who knows where they stand if he doesn't even know."

"Well then, girlfriend or not, he's in love. With Minmei. Miss Macross herself. If that is the type of woman Rick goes for, then what chance does a woman like me have?"

"You sell yourself short. Obviously he likes you."

"As a friend."

"Maybe. But maybe the potential for more is there. Don't you want to find out?"

"And then have to face him each day after he shoots me down? No thanks. Some days this is hard enough." Lisa shuddered at the thought of trying to work with Rick if he knew how she felt. "Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't call. I just…wanted the moment to myself for awhile. I should have known that wouldn't last. And speaking of…" Lisa smacked her friend in the arm. "Spill."

"Look at the time…"

"Claudia Grant…."

Claudia sighed. "Unlike you, I have no news. The rumors flying around about me and Roy are completely unfounded."

"What are these rumors?"

"I don't know. I can hazard a guess…but I don't know. You'll hear before I do."

"Stop stalling."

"Fine. I took your advice and apologized to Roy. He accepted, and that was it. Which kind of…"

"Hurt you." Lisa nodded, immediately understanding.

"Like we said earlier. Got what we wanted but not in the way we wanted. He wouldn't even look at me Lisa, he was still so…angry I guess. I actually stood there, mentally willing him to turn and look at me, to say something more. It was so…not me. But anyway, he didn't and I left. Later that night, we ran into each other and he gave me his umbrella."

"I don't know whether to remind you how gentlemanly he can be when it comes to you or hit you again for not telling me about something that happened the night before last."

"One, I get that I was wrong about Roy when it comes to that which is why I apologized and two, if you hit me again, we're going to have a drag out fight." Claudia warned.

"Go on go on."

"Anyway, I returned his umbrella and the people here seem to think there's something going on because of it….you give someone his own umbrella back and make a little something…"

"Hold. You made Roy something?"

"Pineapple salad. It was a thank you. Big deal. I wanted to make things more even. You know, I hate to be sick…"

"You are just full of excuses."

"Why hello Pot, I'm Kettle."

"Okay…we're full of excuses. Thing is that my excuses make sense."

"Only in your own mind…"

"Roy likes you. Everyone knows that. Obviously you like him. So the only thing standing between you two is you."

"Liked. Past tense. Roy liked me. As for me liking him…that is a moot point"

"No denial I see…"

"Even if…" Claudia emphasized "I do, he doesn't feel the same anymore. Which is great, because common sense tells me…"

"Common sense is wonderful, Claudia. I'm all for common sense. But…you know, Rick wasn't the only person on my mind these past few days. Seeing Kyle, first in person, and then even on a billboard reminded me of Karl" Lisa's voice quieted and Claudia put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And remembering Karl…as I grew closer to Rick….in all honesty, if it weren't for Minmei, all of my common sense would fly out the window probably. If I thought I had any chance at all of being happy again, I might just take your suggestion and wear that big banner for Rick with the words 'I like you'." Lisa smiled. "But I don't, so I won't. But you, maybe you should throw caution to the wind. You and Roy could very well have something special, even if neither of you are aware of it right now. Consider that my parting advice."

"What does that mean?"

"We just found out we have a mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rick! Where's the…oh sorry." Minmei left the room.

"Aren't you glad you took today off." Roy laughed from one end of the phone as Minmei's voice drifted through. "But shouldn't you be too occupied to be answering the phone?"

"Minmei just woke up." Rick answered.

"Really? Wore her out? Way to go Little Brother."

"Unlike you, I have more respect than that. She was just tired."

"And unlike you, I've actually had sex this year. Think about that. But your lack of a life is not why I'm calling. I'm headed on a mission."

Rick's face grew serious. "What kind of mission?"

"Peace talks with the Zentradi. So, in good faith, they're sending their best fighter pilot…that would be me of course, and a couple of officers. The Zentradi are doing the same. We're leaving soon, and hopefully we'll come back with something."

Minmei came back into the room. Why was he still on the phone? Didn't he understand that their time was short? "What time are you leaving? I'll make sure to be there to send you off."

Roy smiled. Good. "One hour."

"That's no notice."

"We literally just had a brief meeting about it 10 minutes ago. I was on my way to the bathroom when Captain Gloval pulled me aside. Anyway, I'll see you then. And make sure that you save some extra time to say goodbye to Lisa since rumor has it you've become all friendly…."

"Lisa's leaving too?"

"Seems rumor is correct. One woman not enough?" Roy laughed. "Of course Lisa's going. She is to diplomacy what I am to flying. And one more thing. I need a favor."

"What?"

"Keep Claudia safe while I'm gone."

"Will do, Big Brother. But, I thought you were over Claudia…"

"Hanging up now."

Rick laughed as Roy did just that.

"Finally…what do you want to do now?"

Minmei. Rick turned and looked at her.

He wanted to just sit down and talk to her.

Ask her what was going on.

Thing was, he knew the moment he said the word talk, he would be doing nothing but listening.

Part of him wished she was still napping. It really was when he felt closest to her….when she felt more like his Minmei, instead of Miss Macross. Everyone's Minmei.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Kyle." Minmei pouted. Rick went to the door, and sure enough Kyle pushed his way through with a quick hello.

Despite her earlier disappointment, her eyes lit up the instant she laid eyes on Kyle, and she stood with a smile.

The moment wasn't lost on Rick, but as always, he kept his questions to himself, bending slightly so Minmei could place a kiss on his cheek.

He closed the door behind them, peaking out the window, watching as Kyle took off his coat, wrapping it around Minmei protectively as he led her to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is what you get for allowing Rick to trade with you."

Roy stopped looking down at the ground, meeting Claudia's eyes.

Like the sea…and as she let herself lose herself a bit, she was glad she came up to him instead of walking the other way like she almost did when she first saw him.

"Now you're off on some sort of diplomatic mission. You're going to be bored out of your mind."

Roy managed a small smile. "I'm the best there is. The only difference is we would have been going tomorrow instead of today had I not done Rick that favor" he stared off into space, adding quietly. "Besides, I'm more than ready for this war to be over. I'll do whatever they want me to."

"Roy?"

Roy focused back onto Claudia.

"Are…"

Was he okay?

No…she wasn't going to ask. Asking could get her an answer, and that just might bring them close…or closer rather.

"Am…" Roy waited.

"Lost my train of thought." Claudia lied.

Roy grinned once more. "Yes, I seem to have that effect on women."

Claudia cut her eyes but had to smile.

She was so lovely that Roy had to look away from her for a moment.

Ever since they met he thought he could just stare at her forever. But since that night in the club, sometimes her beauty just made him ache, knowing that she would never be his.

There had to be something wrong…the way he was acting…"Are you okay?"

The question flew out, and if he hadn't been standing right in front of her, she would have covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Maybe he wouldn't answer. Roy Fokker was the jolly pilot and soldier extraordinaire playboy. Even though Claudia realized there was obviously more to him than that, he didn't get that reputation by having deep conversations with anyone.

But as Roy looked back up at her, Claudia could tell..

"Most of the time."

She was going to get an answer.

Thankfully.

She stepped closer to him.

"Sometimes, not so much."

Roy was going to leave it at that. That was more than he ever said to anyone. But as he looked at Claudia, those violent images pushed themselves to the back of his mind again,

And he didn't even have to use half-drunken sex for that to happen.

And he found himself continuing.

"I pray to God everyday that this war will end, and I can just go back to drills, you know?"

Claudia nodded.

"That I won't have to worry about…"

You.

The only thing worse than having that nightmare about himself, was having it about Claudia as he had last night. Holding her as she bled, begging her to hold on, apologizing over and over for not being able to save her as she mumbled about the unbearable pain before dying in his arms.

Last night was the first time he had had that vision.

And that was why he had insisted on going in today. He knew Claudia was on duty and wanted to be ready to protect her if need be.

He never wanted to have that nightmare again. And he hoped that this mission would fix everything.

But, instead of finishing his thoughts, Roy just stared at Claudia as she replied, assuming she had been finishing his unsaid words.

"Everyone, I know. I may tease, but I know, we all know that you're the best there is. And we're all very blessed to have you out there fighting for us. For our safety."

Claudia and Roy glanced over as the bell rung, signifying the elevator had been called.

"I need to pack." Roy decided.

"And I'm going to spend some more time with Lisa." Claudia saluted with a smile, and then turned on her heels when he did the same.

"Thanks for…listening, Claudia."

Claudia stopped.

"Good Luck, Sir.

Roy chuckled.

And ignoring her common sense, she turned back around. "Remember, Roy. We"

Especially me

"appreciate everything you do for us, and we"

especially me

"pray everytime you go out there that you'll come back safely."

Even when you're getting on my very last nerves, I pray for that. Always have. Always will.

And as the thought flashed in her mind, she went ahead and said it verbatim.

"Even when you're getting on my very last nerves, I pray for that. Always have. Always will."

The elevator opened and two female cooing voices reached them.

"I can't believe they're taking you away from us Roy!"

"Claudia…" Roy called for her as she stepped back inside the elevator.

"When you get back, why don't we go out?" another asked.

"Claudia…"

Claudia saluted again. Only when the doors closed and she was alone did she allow the tears to form in her eyes.

"Forget her Roy…" one woman pouted.

"Why don't you tell me to forget to breathe why you're at it" he said to himself, acknowledging the absurdity of the suggestion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good Lord." Lisa mumbled from inside the hanger at the sheer number of women waiting to see Roy off outside. It seemed that every woman in the military, as well as a few civilians that the base allowed on, were surrounding the plane.

"The man has a harem." Claudia shook her head in a mixture of awe and disgust. "Can you imagine what people would say about you if you had a group of men waiting for you? The double standard is disgusting."

"We come so far, yet it's always there." Lisa agreed.

Of course she didn't want a group of men waiting for her.

Just one.

And her luck, because his…whatever…was in town, that man wasn't even here today. She wouldn't even have the chance to bump into him just to say goodbye.

Thinking of Rick made Lisa's head spin, and she wouldn't be any good to anyone if she allowed her emotions to break her concentration. So clearing her throat, she turned. "Let's say goodbye here."

Claudia nodded her agreement. "Good Luck."

"Thank you." Lisa saluted.

Claudia did the same. "And don't you worry about your fly boy. I'll yell at him for no reason just like you do to keep you in his memory."

Given they were alone, with her other hand, Lisa flipped Claudia off, causing the other woman to recoil in faux shock.

"Why thank you. And I'll make sure that no alien women are added to the harem for you.".

"Why fuck you too."

Lisa and Claudia laughed for a second. Then they each grew serious once more. "Take care."

"You too."

Lisa turned around, walking out, wanting to shake her head at the women just waiting for Roy.

All of these women to see Roy.

And all she wanted was one man to see her.

She had almost called Rick today, to say goodbye.

The only things that stopped her was, one, she figured he was alone with…that damn Minmei.

That damn Minmei that Lisa found herself disliking more and more for no reason other than jealousy.

The other was a question on whether Rick would find it odd that she was calling to say goodbye on what was actually a peace mission. Something that would probably be safe, and not even take too long.

"Commander Hayes" the other officer smiled at her, taking her hand to help her into the plane. He pointed and added, "It's yours…it has your name on it."

"Thank you." Lisa answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping onto the main floor of the hangar, Roy looked at his Veritech fighter. Hopefully the next time he flew his baby it would be in a peaceful time. The main reason he insisted on flying the shuttle today was because he wanted to remember again the joy of flying without the constant threat of attack.

As much as he dreaded, yet loved what he did, every now and then, he wanted a bit of normalcy.

Rick whistled at the sheer number of women waiting outside. "Good Lord."

"When you have it, you have it." Roy answered flatly.

Rick glanced at Roy, his lack of any sort of enthusiasm not going unnoticed.

"Wow, you have it bad. You'd trade them all for one sexy Lieutenant Commander and you know it!" Rick laughed.

Roy turned, glaring at Rick without an answer.

"Remember that next time you tease me about Minmei!" Rick called as Roy headed outside. He shook his head at the noise. "You'd think he was Kyle." Rick mumbled. He went outside himself, hoping to be able to see his big brother take off.

Watching Roy fly still fascinated Rick in a way. Roy was the reason Rick flew himself, as he just told Lisa.

Lisa…

Rick didn't even notice as his smile grew in thought of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa closed the cover and ran her fingers over the golden lettering of the hardcover book.

Jane Eyre.

Just waiting for her here.

She opened the cover again.

'Sorry I missed you. Sorry if this is lame. Smile. But it was the only classic novel I didn't see on your bookshelf. Good luck on your mission, and take care of yourself.

Hurry Back,

Rick'

"Good evening." Roy saluted. "And we ready." Roy called back to his passengers.

Lisa closed her now favorite book carefully.

"Yes" they each answered.

She looked out the window.

She wanted to see Rick so badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick moved closer as the close crowd was moved back so Roy could taxi down the runway. Great…he took a step onto the bench, and jumped up onto the wall behind him.

Now he could see….

"Oh, you owe me."

Claudia gasped as a familiar male "Over here!" yelled out to her. She turned around to see Rick holding his hand out. She looked back, but went to him, stepping on the bench and allowing Rick to help her onto the wall.

The moment she was situated, she was glad she did. Roy was waving goodbye now to everyone now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only when Roy saw Claudia sitting next to Rick that he smiled.

They all saluted.

And then Rick's focus drifted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa grinned as Rick stared in her direction. She thanked God for the chance to see him clearly.

He waved at her, she saluted.

And then Roy closed the door to the shuttle.

Claudia and Rick watched, and soon Roy was taking off into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

Thanks for the feedback k71, Vixenne, Aikiweezie, Sphersian, Carolina, f-zelda and Shawn!

A break was called and Lisa slowly stood from her chair. She stepped out of the door Roy held open for her and they walked down the hall.

"I'm starting to think this is hopeless" their comrade said what they wouldn't.

"No one said that this would be easy." Lisa noted, wanting to bring her spirits back up.

Roy nodded in agreement. "And I wouldn't have it any other way" he decided. "Whenever something comes easy, it rarely stands the test of time. We have a lot of details to hammer out…we're two strong willed worlds…it shouldn't be easy unless we just want some sort of band-aid fix."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick flew slowly, surveying his patrol area. He was surprised, but the Zentradi had so far kept up their side of the cease-fire agreement that was on during the negotiations. He took it as a sign that things were going well for his big brother and Lisa, and maybe they'd even be back soon.

He missed them.

Both of them.

Rick found his mind wandering as remembered Lisa's smile before she and Roy took off. He was glad that he had the chance to see her, and she seemed happy as well….he cleared his throat and focused again.

He wasn't going to do that.

Each time he thought of Lisa he found himself more and more…entranced really. She went from being beautiful, to gorgeous, to ravishing…she went from being friendly, to nice, to intriguing.

He found himself wondering if he had somehow managed to start to fall for Lisa…

Rick flew past a large billboard of Minmei's movie and sighed quietly.

He missed her too.

But it wasn't the same anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I'm starting to think this is pointless' the sentence rang true in Roy's ears as he listed to the so-called diplomats around him make absolutely no headway what so ever.

At this point, Roy was starting to think that they'd be lucky to leave here without a full-scale attack happening first.

Lisa was doing her best to hold her own, the problem was that she seemed to be the only one aside from himself, who's main objective was to keep the cease-fire permanent, now.

And unfortunately, Lisa was the only one of the two of them that the rest of them even pretended to listen to. Roy realized he was mainly window dressing…just like the lovely and large Zentradi fighter counterpart on the other side of the table…some Miriya.

"That is not what I said!"

Roy looked as Lisa finally snapped at the man who kept interrupting and misinterpreting her.

Yeah…this was going nowhere.

At least they'd be able to go back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couple in front of Claudia stopped holding hands long enough to salute her. She responded in kind, adding a smile for them. They moved past her and she couldn't help but look as they laced their fingers once more.

Love was just everywhere it seemed.

Everywhere but for her.

She was sure that one day, maybe not anytime soon, but one day, Lisa would get her chance with Rick. At least Claudia hoped it was more than wishful thinking on her part. She wouldn't encourage Lisa like she did if she didn't think that there was a chance for Lisa to get the man of her dreams.

It was time for her best friend to find love again…and to be happy.

However, sometimes, Claudia wondered if she would ever be so lucky. Or would she be the one who was alone for all of her days?

Of course, there was Roy.

Without him here, Claudia found herself thinking of him more honestly.

And as she looked into her heart honestly, Claudia saw that despite her efforts to the contrary, she had started to fall for Roy Fokker. If she wasn't completely head over heels for him already.

Alicia and Claudia saluted each other as they passed and Claudia sighed to herself.

Claudia began to think that she was even more stupid than Alicia had been acting since that night at the club.

Alicia went home with Roy…Alicia got to kiss Roy…sleep with Roy, and that caused her to want more of the Roy everyone knew…the playboy Roy that virtually all of the women here had wanted at one time or another.

Alicia had been chasing after the Roy that was.

Claudia had made the mistake of seeing a glimpse of another side of Roy…and that made her want to see more. She started to fall for a Roy that probably would never show himself again.

Part of her thought that she would have been better of taking the route of Alicia and countless others when Roy gave her that chance.

But another part of her thought better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel like we didn't try hard enough" Lisa mumbled getting into the shuttle.

"Maybe now is not the time."

"When will be the time, Roy? How many more people have to die before it's 'time'?"

Roy didn't answer. He didn't have one. He just knew that obviously not enough damage had occurred because no one was willing to budge on either side. There was nothing to do about that. He looked over at the Veritech waiting for him. A fighter pilot had flown it in and was going to take the shuttle back as Roy escorted them hopefully to safety back home.

It wasn't his baby…but it would do the job.

"You win some, you lose some" he finally answered Lisa, flashing that trademark grin which only served to cause Lisa's frustration to grow.

"How can you be so flippant about this!"

"My name is not Rick Hunter." Roy warned.

And you're not Claudia Grant.

"I suggest you watch how you speak to me."

Lisa's eyes grew at the sound of Rick's name, and without an answer she left the shuttle doorway. Sitting down in her chair, she pulled her book from her bag and placed it on her lap.

"I imagine we weren't here long enough for you to finish that" her colleague noted.

"Unfortunately no" Lisa lied.

She had finished it the first evening they were here. But she carried it with her in her bag anyway. She felt willed to never put it down merely because Rick had given it to her.

It became a promise of sorts to her.

A reminder as to what was at stake here. A promise that she would fight to keep him safe; that she would do all she could to make sure that he would not have to go out and fight for them anymore; that she wouldn't lose him to death the way she lost Karl.

Lisa wanted to be able to know that Rick would be around to aggravate her, to make her smile and to make those butterflies in her stomach do summersaults for as long as possible.

She held onto that book like she wanted to hold onto him.

She kept it by her side, like she wanted to be by his.

Opening her book, she re-read the inscription for the hundredth time.

Roy announced over the communicator that he was ready to take off and for the shuttle's pilot to go ahead first.

"I'll be glad to get back home."

"So will I." Lisa answered, closing her book and looking out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alert had been heightened with the news that the peace talks broke down.

Across the large screen in the middle of the city's square, Kyle chastised the military for being unbending and allowing the terror to go on. Asking the people to join him in demanding to know what went wrong. In demanding that he be allowed to go on new talks.

"This is all we need" Rick mumbled to himself as he watched the event on his communicator. Suddenly, Minmei forced herself in.

"We are all disappointed" she agreed. "And we should all get more involved…"

Not her too…

"However, we need to remember everything that has been done for us. And have more faith" she shot a glare at Kyle "and get more information before making any demands."

Rick stared.

That was her.

That was his Minmei. The Minmei who was sweet and cared about more than herself.

That was the Minmei he missed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the reporters dispersed, Kyle asked Minmei, his voice deep in anger. "What is this, good cop bad cop?"

"I have friends out there!" Minmei reminded him sharply..

"This isn't about you, or your little Rick. This is about what is good for all of us. The world doesn't revolve around just you!"

Minmei gasped. Kyle, no one rather, had ever spoken to her like that. "It isn't just about Rick" she mumbled as her heart fell into the pit of her stomach.

Kyle didn't bother to answer, because he didn't want to talk about Minmei's whatever with the idiot pilot. It did nothing but serve to piss him off anyway.

She watched as he moved past her, and her eyes grew sad as she realized just how angry he was at her. But she had done nothing wrong, so why did she care? She followed Kyle out, sighing at her growing confusion. She loved Kyle, she loved spending so much time with Kyle but she was starting to think that maybe she needed a break from him.

Because they way she felt about him was something in her that never was before. Something that was too intense. Something she couldn't control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm too busy being thankful to wonder why they didn't attack." Claudia answered Rick's question as they each left the base.

"True." Rick nodded and with that asked the question burning in his mind. "Going to visit Lisa?"

Claudia looked over at Rick, but bit her tongue to stop from wondering "why" aloud. Lisa would kill her. "I figure she is probably exhausted" she answered. "Heading to see Roy?"

Rick glanced at Claudia. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry…just curious. Thought you hated him and everything."

"I don't hate Roy. Do people think I actually hate Roy?" Because the thought of people thinking that bothered her.

Almost as much as the thought of Roy thinking so.

"Well, you're not very nice to him."

"Just because I don't fawn all over him doesn't mean I hate him."

"Of course not. I'm sorry. Anyway, to answer your question, no. I am sure some fawning women have him occupied." Rick laughed.

Claudia forced herself to maintain her calm as that thought tore through her heart. She had been trying not to realize the obvious. With all of the women there to see Roy off there was no way he was alone now.

Claudia had even considered going to see Roy and Lisa come back herself, but like Rick, she had been on duty and unable to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on…" a lovely dark-haired woman crooned into Roy's ear from behind him. Roy continued staring blankly at the bottles of alcohol behind the bar he was sitting at.

"Not right now" he answered, not even acknowledging as the woman stormed off in a huff. He raised his hand, and the bartender poured him another beer.

"This is only your second one?" a fellow fighter pilot noted.

"Not thirsty." Roy answered.

The only reason he was here was because he didn't feel like being at home by himself right now. And the only reason he didn't allow one of many women to pick him up was because he didn't feel like being at home having nameless sex either.

Lisa had said that he was being 'flippant' about their failed mission. Of course nothing was further from the truth.

But he kept his worries to himself. He saw no point in adding to Lisa's and everyone else's fears by compounding it with his own.

However, now that he knew what it was like to actually be able to share his thoughts, as he had with Claudia, nameless sex seemed so…pointless.

Why should he be having nameless sex when there was a woman out there that he could actually share feelings, thoughts, fears, and desires with.

A woman he could actually make love to.

A woman he would actually want to stay with him afterwards.

A woman he wanted to wake up with.

Roy realized that he was in love with Claudia. The irony was that he didn't realize how important she was, how much he needed her, until he realized just how unimportant he was to her.

You win some. You lose some.

Claudia was lost to him…and there was nothing he could do about that.

Yet, given that, there was something he might as well do.

Or else the question would drive him insane for the rest of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her living room Lisa drank her tea as she watched a replay of the day's news conference with Kyle and Minmei. Watching Minmei defend them made Lisa feel sort of ashamed for disliking her merely because Rick was in love with her. Minmei was a nice enough girl it seemed.

And so very lucky.

Lisa's clock struck, and she realized that it was still relatively early. Everyone had invited her out tonight to drink off the frustration of the talks, but Lisa felt that drinking in a group seemed more like a celebratory thing than just a way to let off steam. And Lisa surely wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

The thing was that she wasn't in the mood to be alone either. She had missed people while she was away, and she felt like seeing them now. Decision made she got up, threw on her jacket and left her place.

Claudia would be up for sure.

Was it her fault that she would pass Rick's place first?

Lisa shook her head "Excuses excuses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia shook her head, turning down the television as once again, Minmei's and Kyle's press conference played on the news. Kyle was cute, but he had some nerve.

Getting up from the sofa, she went to answer the knock on her door.

She opened it to find Roy standing there. He stared into her eyes…his gaze traveled to her lips as she asked, "Yes, Roy?"

Claudia gasped as Roy reached out suddenly, pulling her to him so forcefully that her body slammed against his.

If he didn't find out, the question would drive him insane for the rest of his life.

Before Claudia could think, Roy's fingers trailed lightly down her sides, the feathery touch sending a small shiver through her.

Claudia's hands landed on Roy's chest, her mind arguing whether it was just to touch him, or push him away.

The inner battle was solved as Roy lowered and Claudia stood tiptoe, leaning in, wanting desperately what seemed to be coming next. He touched her cheek gently, and covered her lips with his. Instinctively her mouth parted ever so slightly, and he caught her bottom lip, pulling it gently with his teeth, causing her to open her mouth further. He slid his tongue inside, cupping her face with both hands now as he slowly relished the sweet taste of her. But when their tongues met, she took control of their embrace, stroking hers against his, leading them into a lustful dance that brought a moan from deep within his throat.

And Roy had his answer.

Kissing Claudia was even better than he had imagined.

Kissing Claudia was like tasting a piece of heaven, even as it caused a reaction in his body that ached like hell. If merely kissing her was like this…he needed to stop before she regained her senses and slapped the shit out of him. Roy began to pull away,

"No…" Claudia breathed against his lips

He couldn't do this now…she had a sample now…waves of fire were shooting through her body, and she needed him to fulfill her desires.

Claudia grabbed hold of his face now lead Roy back to her, kissing him passionately.

Now.

Without breaking the kiss Roy backed Claudia inside of her place, and when they were both inside she pushed him against the door, which slammed it shut as their kisses grew hungrier.

Finally.

Claudia pulled away only to take off her shirt and toss it on the floor. She kissed Roy again, reaching up and quickly undoing the buttons to his shirt…

But…

Roy took Claudia's hands, "Slow down" he whispered.

Fuck that. She wanted him now. Before she read too much into this and pushed him away.

Would she push him away?

She was thinking too much, she decided. That's all that slowing down got her; too much thinking.

"Maybe next time" she tease Roy…Claudia's eyes grew as he maneuvered away from her. "What?" she looked at him breathlessly.

He had wanted this. But not this way.

"I have a feeling if we do this now there won't be a next time" he said, unable to get himself to look at her.

Claudia stared at Roy's back, surprised that would matter to him.

Wanting to know if that truly would matter to him, or was he just saying things that he somehow knew she wanted to hear. Claudia looked down at the ground. "If you're trying to prove you're a gentleman I already admitted that I was wrong when I said you weren't." she joked…

"One date" Roy took a chance.

"What?"

Roy turned around, looking at Claudia. He picked her shirt off the floor and handed it to her. "I'm"

Putting myself out there

"Offering you a second chance here."

Please take me seriously this time.

"One date…and if you don't like me…even though I know now for sure that you do at least on some level"

Claudia held her shirt to her body, knowing there was no denying that fact now

"anyway…if you don't have a nice time"

And allow me to show you more of myself again

"Then I will never ask you out again" he finished with a wink and a smile to hide his growing nerves.

Claudia stared at Roy, needing to say yes, wanting desperately to say yes,

Worried of what she was setting her heart up for if she said yes

Because the fact was that Roy might switch back to being….Roy…as soon as he grew bored of trying a more adult relationship.

There had to be a reason that he had never committed to anyone before. And just the fact that she was already thinking commitment…knowing she wanted to be in a committed, loving relationship with Roy…her common sense told her not to be so careless.

But common sense hadn't gotten her anywhere lately.

"I'd love to" she returned his smile and only then did Roy realize he had stopped breathing. He took a breath with a nod and promised to call her with the details.

Claudia turned, watching as Roy left her place, closing the door softly behind him.

And with an actual squeal of glee she tossed her shirt in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick walked up the block to his place. He was sure that Claudia was right; Lisa was probably needed some rest right now.

However, he also knew her well enough to know that she was miserable right now. She probably wanted to be alone…

But he would pay her a visit tomorrow.

Couldn't have those lovely green eyes sad.

"Rick?"

Rick looked up, surprised to see Minmei waiting for him.

She was so glad he was here now.

Her feelings for Rick didn't scare her.

Looking into her face he could immediately tell, "What's wrong?"

Minmei answered him by running up to him, hugging him tightly, comforted by the thoughts he didn't stir…even as her heart ached for more.

Rick returned her hug, completely confused, very worried,

And unaware as Lisa watched the entire event unfold.

She knew he loved Minmei…she knew it…

But seeing him…seeing Rick with Minmei…she couldn't…

Lisa took a step back…then another…and only when she was sure she was safe, did she turn around and run back home, not even to bother to wipe the tears streaming down her face until she literally ran into…

"Karl…" Lisa breathed.

Kyle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

Thanks for the feedback Carolina, Spherian, f-zelda, and Shawn!

Before Lisa had the chance to correct herself and call Kyle by his correct name, he did it for her.

"The name's Kyle…though it's kind of nice to have people forget that" he chuckled, causing her to not state the fact that she already knew who he was. And would never forget. "You're one of Minmei's friends, right?"

"Lisa Hayes." Lisa nodded, wiping her face quickly, hoping that Kyle wouldn't ask her why she was crying.

Kyle nodded as if he was going to remember; he wasn't. "Have you seen Minmei?"

"Um…yes, but I think she's busy."

Kyle fought the urge to cut his eyes at this woman. This…military power hungry fascist. "Well she needs to 'unbusy' herself because we have to go."

His snarky tone wasn't lost on Lisa, and was yet another blow to her gut…having someone who looked just like her beloved Karl be nasty to her because of the career she chose. "She's with Rick" she managed to say, her voice quiet.

Immediately disgusted with herself for not calling Kyle out on his attitude.

Until she noticed the way Kyle flinched slightly at the news and her disgust at herself turned to worry for Rick.

Was there something going on between Kyle and Minmei?

"Thank you" he mumbled and moved down the sidewalk.

Lisa turned, watching as he went.

If there was…did Rick know?

Of course, Lisa began walking home, slowly now, Rick was in the military. That might be what that pained look from Kyle was about.

But there seemed to be more, and Lisa wondered if Rick was setting himself up to be the fool.

Here she was, worrying that the man she loved who loved another might have his heart broken if that other loved someone else…

And yet Rick might be the fool? "Well, then we'll have something else in common" she laughed bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick pulled away from Minmei's embrace and looked at the tear streaming down her face. "Let's go inside and you can tell me what's wrong"

"Oh, Rick." Minmei sighed. "I just…"

"There you are."

Rick and Minmei turned at the slow sound of Kyle's voice.

"I've been looking for you forever. Let's go".

Rick stood in front of Minmei protectively. "Obviously she's not in the frame of mind to go anywhere."

"How the hell would you know?"

"How in the hell could you not?"

Kyle stepped closer. "Minmei and I will talk about it…as we drive. We have obligations…people that we shouldn't let down."

"Minmei's well being is more important than…" Rick stopped speaking as Minmei moved out from behind him.

"You came looking for me?" she asked Kyle.

Kyle's eyes softened as he turned her attention to Minmei completely. "Of course, Minmei."

"You have obligations…" Rick assumed with a mumble.

"…I was worried about you." Kyle said truthfully.

"I thought you were mad at me." Minmei's eyes teared up again.

"I am mad at you…but it doesn't mean I don't worry when I don't know where you are. It's not one or the other."

Rick looked down, Kyle's words ringing true in his head. Rick and Lisa fought sometimes, but it didn't stop him from worrying about her…from wanting her to be happy.

Obviously so much so, it hit him, that he actually was worrying about her when even his precious…

Or allegedly precious?

Minmei was upset.

Minmei nodded. She hadn't thought of it like that before, but it sounded right. She was angry with Kyle on one hand, but the fact that he came looking for her sent her heart soaring anyway. She walked over to him. "I'm sorry I worried you"

At the sound of Minmei's voice, Rick looked up once more. His stomach knotting as Kyle swept a lose strand of hair from her eyes. She blinked slowly, but managed to regain her composure long enough to look at Rick. "I should go…but thanks" she flashed a smile.

"Are you sure?"

Kyle bit his tongue, letting Minmei answer on her own. "Yes…I'm fine." Before Rick could say anything she looked at Kyle once more. "How did you guess where I was?"

"It wouldn't take a genius to know who your baby blanket is…"

Rick clinched his teeth…"You know what…"

"He's just joking, Rick!" Minmei laughed with a smack for Kyle on his arm…and then she laced hers over it. Rick watched as they left his place arm in arm.

With an aggravated sigh, he went to his door, walking inside as he thought.

A baby blanket? Is that all Minmei thought of him? Someone who was just there to comfort her when she needed?

And had she come merely because she thought Kyle was angry at her?

Pathetic. This was just pathetic.

He couldn't help how he felt about Minmei…but maybe…maybe he could do something about it.

Maybe he needed to stop being at her beck and call and find someone who could appreciate him, for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Claudia looked into her closet as Roy, over the phone, repeated the plans for later that day. "Lunch, the new Minmei/Kyle movie, and maybe"

hopefully the both though to themselves

"dinner afterwards." Roy finished. After a lot of thought, he had decided to make it as simple as possible, not wanting Claudia to feel that he was putting forward to much effort. That might scare her off.

"Right. I'll meet you at 12:30 then?" Claudia pulled out a form-fitting pair of jeans and tossed them on the bed. Now she just needed the right top…

"I'll see you then."

Claudia hung up, and as soon as she did, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi." Lisa's tired voice came from the other end. "Busy?"

"Not yet, welcome back!"

"Given the headway we made, we never should have gone to begin with…"

Claudia sighed. "Consider it a practice run. Next time you guys will knock it out of the park."

"Maybe. So, want to meet for coffee?" Lisa decided she needed to cheer up. Between the failed mission, seeing Rick with Minmei, and her 'talk' with Kyle, she was still in an awful mood.

Claudia was quiet for a moment and then she said simply, "Can't. Date with Roy."

This time it was Lisa who was silent for a bit. "What brought about this world-changing event?"

"Just…we decided to give a date a try" she answered vaguely. "Since we got the first kiss out of the…." Claudia pulled the phone away as Lisa yelled her full name into it. ….way."

"When did that happen?!"

"Just last night…I don't know what came over me…but he was here…and he kissed me…and I didn't slap the shit out of him" Claudia laughed. "So I figure it must be a sign, right? Speaking of…your flyboy asked about you yesterday. Wanted to know if I was going to your place."

"Oh."

"Oh? You don't seem too excited…"

"I sort of ran into him and Minmei."

"Oh."

"Yeah…oh. I was going to visit you, and figured I might as well go to see Rick, don't say it."

"I wasn't going to."

"Anyway, I get there just after he does I guess…and Minmei is waiting for him. Kind of knocked the wind out of my sails…then to add icing to the cake, ran right into Kyle…as I was crying mind you."

"Lisa…"

"But he was too busy being a jerk to even care."

Claudia sat down on her bed, feeling worse for Lisa with each word out of her friend's mouth. Maybe…"'You know what, why don't I see if Roy and I can meet later…"

"No." Lisa shook her head. "One of us should have a life. But call me no matter when and let me know how it goes, okay?"

"If you're…"

"I'm sure. Go. Have fun." Lisa hung up the phone. Now what…the answer came in a knock. She went to her front door and opened it.

"Hello Commander." Rick saluted, walking in without an invite.

Lisa looked at him and closed the door. "Hello Rick" she managed to say calmly. "What brings you here?"

"Just in the neighborhood."

"You pretty much live in the neighborhood" she reminded him with a smile.

"Details details…hey, I don't smell anything cooking. Did you have breakfast already?"

"No…"

"Great, then let me treat you."

"Treat me to what?"

"My famous omelets a la Rick Hunter."

"Rick, you don't…."

"I have to prove to you I know my way around a kitchen" he grinned. "Unless I'm keeping you from something?"

Lisa stared at Rick, unable to keep the light from her eyes.

Mission accomplished, Rick smiled to himself. No more sad eyes.

"Thank you." Lisa nodded.

For making me feel less alone than just two seconds ago.

Rick waved his hand dismissively, tossing his jacket on the sofa. "Let me make sure you have everything I need…" his voice trailed as he went into the kitchen. Lisa watched him disappear and went over to the sofa. She took his coat, holding it tightly for a moment before hanging it up on her coat rack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia glanced at her watch before doing another quick survey of the park. Roy was…

"Sorry I'm late" came his voice from behind her. Her annoyance dissipated a bit, but she was still plenty aggravated until she turned around.

"I got held up at the flower shop" he smiled, handing her a bouquet.

"Thank you." Claudia held the roses up to her nose, inhaling the scent.

"You're very welcome." Roy leaned in and she closed her eyes. Despite his urge for more, he kissed her only on the cheek. "And very sexy" he whispered in her ear.

Claudia stared at him with a sparkle in her eyes, "You're still late" she teased, smiling when Roy laughed, any nervous tension between them gone. He took her hand and they walked through the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It took everything in me to keep my composure" Lisa admitted her frustration about the failed talks.

"See maybe that was your problem. Maybe you should have given them one of your patented Lisa Hayes lectures." Rick smiled.

"I only give lectures to those who truly deserve it."

"And why does that only seem to be me?"

"Well if you weren't so thick-headed then I would leave you be"

"Hm. I don't know whether to be offended or proud." He laughed and glanced at the clock. Wow. Just like before hours had passed and seemed like seconds.

They spent breakfast relatively quiet…but the moment they started drinking their coffee on her sofa, their conversation started and never stopped. And during both—the silence and talk, Rick had started to realize this visit was just as much for him as it was for Lisa.

Yes, he wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay. But obviously she was good for him as well…his thoughts about Minmei and Kyle disappeared the moment he walked into Lisa's door.

"Point for me. Only someone as thick-headed as you would take that as a compliment…"

"I mean the fact that I'm the only one who seems able to aggravate the Nerves of Steel…"

Yet oh so very desirable

"…Lisa Hayes."

Lisa inhaled slowly, running her fingers through her hair, not noticing as Rick watched her.

It was true that Rick was the only one who had managed to really melt her cold exterior for any period of time. Even Kyle, with his face of Karl, couldn't completely overwhelm her the way that Rick did. "I suppose you were given one talent."

Rick wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through that hair of hers. His voice lowered, "Four talents…" and the seductive sound dared to send a shiver through Lisa. But realizing it must all be in her head, she maintained her composure, even as she found herself lost in the mischievous sparkle of his eyes as he added, "or have you forgotten your wonderful breakfast already?"

Lisa tried to focus, "All right, that makes two."

"I'm one of the best pilots to bless the military with his skill." Rick smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Are you going to deny it?"

"Okay…that makes three" she relented.

"Thank you." Rick finished his coffee and placed it down on the tray in front of them.

Lisa stood and Rick watched as she bent over to pick up their tray up from the table. Sexy, beautiful, intelligent, kind…she was so…"Would you like anything else?"

What was he thinking? "I should probably go before I wear out my welcome" Rick closed his eyes as he stretched and Lisa allowed herself to admire his form. When he finished his eyes opened with a smile, and he stood in front of her.

"You said that last time" she noted. "If only you were so careful about getting on my nerves when we were at work…" she sung.

Rick cut his eyes at her but his grin grew. He grabbed his jacket and put it on.

He was leaving…she didn't want him to leave…

He needed to leave…he didn't want to leave….

But…

Maybe…

"You know, I haven't seen your place yet." Lisa said, hoping her tone was non-chalant.

Rick blinked. "That's true. Okay…next time, my place. Just come on by."

"I'll call." Lisa decided. No way was she ever just going to drop by Rick's place. Minmei would likely be there….

"Why bother? If my light is on I'm home…"

"Well…I just figured…you could have other company."

Rick zipped up his jacket. He looked into Lisa's eyes again. He supposed he could have Minmei over…but he wasn't going to plan his life around it anymore.

"Loosen up. If I'm busy I'll say so…"

His voice trailed and he wondered if he would actually turn Lisa away if Minmei was there.

When did that happen? When did it become a question rather than a fact?

"…just like you would for me"

Lisa managed not to cringe at the thought of Rick telling her to go away because he had Minmei over. Rick moved past her and they walked to her door.

"I'll see you around." Rick opened it and looked at Lisa again.

"Sure thing." Lisa watched as he stepped outside, her hand playing with the doorknob as she thought…"Rick!" she called. He turned back around and looked at her. "You said four talents" she realized.

"I did didn't I…"

"Flying, cooking, getting on my nerves…what's the fourth?"

"The moment's passed…" he decided. When he was thinking of the fourth, he was also thinking that maybe he would throw caution to the wind and…

"That's going to drive me nuts" Lisa looked down, wracking her brain….she froze as Rick's shoes reached her vision. He came back, but before she could think he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She looked up at him.

"It's in the same vein" he explained in a whisper.

"Oh."

Rick cleared his throat, mentally chastising himself as he started to back away.

Just a kiss from Rick on her cheek made her heart race. If just a kiss on the cheek could do that "Then I suppose four it is then" she found herself admitting.

But what she wouldn't give to know for sure…to have Rick's lips on her own….

Rick turned and looked at Lisa again. He couldn't believe he did that…but he so enjoyed the company of the lovely Lisa that he just had lost some of his sense…and suddenly lost it again.

"Want to drop by my place for dinner?"

He may have lost some of his sense…but he refused to lose it all. Because Rick was starting to think that Lisa Hayes was someone he could fall for…and if Minmei was any indication then falling for someone had brought him nothing but heartache.

He should at least be careful this time before doing it again.

What about Minmei the question formed in her mind that she didn't want to ask.

"I would like that" she answered.

So she didn't.

Rick only asked her if she would like to have dinner. It wasn't a date, right?

She would enjoy the handsome Rick's company as always…Minmei had nothing to do with this.

"My place then. 6:00?"

"I look forward to it."

Rick saluted and Lisa grinned, watching as he left.

It was just dinner, Rick reminded himself.

Not a date, Lisa said to herself as she walked back inside.

Then why was he so happy, Rick wondered.

Then why was he so happy, Lisa asked herself.

Rick smiled as he walked; Lisa as she leaned up against the door.

And why wouldn't they have it any other way.

(A/N—as you can see Kyle still can't stand anyone in the military…but trust me, I have a reason for him and Lisa running into each other).


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year Everyone!

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

I'm really overwhelmed by the feedback!!! Thank you guys so much!!

Shawn,

Carolina (no it's not just you…the whole Minmei/Kyle thing grossed me out too, but it serves my purpose LOL)

Spherian

Sisselle,

Knights

Carla (7 more Carla's for the other chapters' feedback LOL. I definitely will visit the page as soon as I can…sit down and read even more great Robotech fan fic! As for whether I plan to follow the story; no. I'm doing my best to keep the characters in character, but other than that, no.)

Tracesy

K71

& Vixenne

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It just took one flight…thank you." Roy glanced up quickly at the waiter who placed his lunch down on the table. He turned his attention back to Claudia completely, "…I knew I had found my calling."

"Just like that?"

His blue eyes continued to sparkle, and his words flowed with ease he now realized he had never felt before. "Just like that. Babe…"

Claudia arched her brow automatically, yet said nothing, deciding she actually liked Roy's address of her.

"…nothing ever grabbed my attention like that. I knew what God put me on this world to do. I just…knew."

Claudia smiled warmly, "Instinctively…"

"Instinctively." Roy nodded. "So I looked around at my options, and in the end, the military seemed like the best bet. They had the cutting edge technology, I knew that I would be making a difference…that was that. It wasn't easy though. Since nothing had interested me before, I kind of…vegged out through school. That's just how I am…"

"You tune out if you're not interested."

"Exactly. So my grades sucked, I had no one willing to go to the wall for me at first…and in the military, you need more than skill as you know, you need the brains to back it up. They need to know you can make the right decisions. So the odds were kind of stacked against me, but I was so determined, people eventually recognized how good I was. The rest is history."

"Sometimes I think that the only things that matter are the things you have…"

"To work for." Roy joined in, finishing the sentence with Claudia.

She laughed, as he nodded.

"Where have you been all my life?" Roy asked, his tone teasing, even though, as only he knew, the sentiment wasn't. Before she could come up with an answer, he allowed himself to add, "You're sort of like flying, you know."

"Now coming from you, I know that is a compliment, but comparing me to a Veritech isn't the kind smooth Roy Fokker line that has made almost every woman I know tear off her clothes for you…"

"Are you disappointed?"

Claudia shook her head quickly. "No" she had to break eye contact as she finished to herself,

"It sort of makes me feel…special. Like I'm seeing another side of you. The real you."

Of course, that would just be a silly thing to say…right now at least.

Maybe she'd say it one day.

"Good."

Claudia looked at Roy again as he answered and he flashed a smile at her.

He didn't compare her to a Veritech. He compared her to how flying made him feel.

There had to have been some sort of instant connection with Claudia that made him try so hard…that made her so different from the other women. Until Claudia, Roy found himself bored by the women he was attracted to. He saw their potential in the bedroom only, and after that, he always tuned them out. Claudia always intrigued him, and he worked hard at getting her to give him a chance.

The odds had been stacked against him, but now the determination seemed to be paying off.

He had to work for this moment. They had to work for this moment.

Which made it all the more likely that they would have a future.

Maybe he'd tell her all of that one day.

Claudia reached across the table, and Roy took her hand, lacing their fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa stood in front of her mirror shaking her head at yet another, in her mind disastrous, attempt to find the perfect 'I put no sort of effort into this outfit' outfit.

If this were really a date, it would be easier. However, it wasn't. She was merely having dinner at her co-worker and now friend Rick's place, and she didn't want to look like she had put any thought into what she was wearing. Yet, she wanted to do something to make him maybe…just maybe…look at her as more than a friend…even for a second.

With a frustrated groan, Lisa pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor with the others before heading back into her closet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick opened his closet door and tossed his handful of items inside. He didn't have the time to cook and clean as much as he wanted to.

He was going to have to start keeping his place tidier on a regular basis he decided. If Lisa took him up on his offer and just dropped by whenever she felt like it, he would hate to have her see how messy he could sometimes be.

Not that it would surprise her.

Not that it should matter.

But, more and more, what Lisa thought of him was starting to Rick.

In fact…had he ever cleaned for Minmei? Cooked for Minmei?

Rick shook that thought out of his head and grabbed his car keys so he could go to the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie crowd erupted in applause as the screen faded to black, signifying the end of the latest sure to be blockbuster from Minmei and Kyle.

The lights came up and Roy snuck a peak at Claudia. Was it just him or…

"Well, other than the eye candy was a waste of time."

Roy laughed, "We agree. But we should probably keep our voices down unless we want to be lynched..."

Claudia followed Roy's lead and stood, following him out of the movie theatre. When they were outside, he admitted,

"Everyone else seemed to enjoy it. I suppose that kind of unrealistic fluff definitely has its place during these times"

"If only it was that simple. Good versus evil, no shades of gray. The obvious heroes, and obvious enemies."

Roy stole another look at Claudia's serious tone.

"All with a nice dash of the oh-so perfect romance with of course the fairy tale ending. Please." she finished. "What?" she turned as Roy stopped walking.

"You sound more cynical than Lisa."

"Do I?" Claudia shrugged with a smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry…just tell me why."

"Why?"

"What's your excuse for seeming so anti-romance?"

Claudia sighed, turning to walk ahead once more. After a moment Roy followed. "I'm not anti-romance. I just realize that it doesn't always come easily…and for some people it never comes at all. Not the real thing."

"But you think there's such a thing as the 'real thing'?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, so you're not insane." Roy deduced.

Claudia smacked his arm with her hand. "You know, we really have to work on the lines you give me…"

"We?" he emphasized, "I knew you couldn't resist me forever."

Claudia rolled her eyes and started to move away, but Roy reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her back so she was in front of him. She giggled, the joyful sound causing him to grin as he wrapped both arms around her. She pretended to try and get away, though it was obvious to the passer-bys on the sidewalk that she wasn't putting up any real struggle, that is until Roy took the opportunity to tickle her.

Laughing loudly now, Claudia managed to pull Roy's hands from her enough to maneuver from his grasp, only to have Roy reach out once more, grabbing her hand this time. She spun around as he pulled her back.   
"Stop…" she begged before he began the tickle attack once more. His smile faded as he became lost in the deep brown of her eyes. "What?" she asked,

Her eyes fluttered closed as he answered her, leaning in and kissing her gently. Without breaking their kiss, Claudia stepped closer to Roy, closing the space between them, deepening the kiss. She pulled her hand from his, reaching up and wrapping her fingers through his hair.

Now it was Roy's turn to wonder, "What.." as Claudia broke their kiss, only to smile against his mouth.

"When we first met, before you opened your mouth and ruined it…"

Roy laughed, giving her lips a small peck.

Claudia pulled further back to look into his eyes, "I remember wondering if your hair was as soft as it looked."

"Really?" Roy grinned. "So you fantasized about running your fingers through my hair, did you?"

"And there goes that ego…" Claudia turned around, taking his hand as they began walking again. "I did not fantasize. I was curious, for all of a nano-second.

"Until I opened my mouth and you realized how sexy my voice was…yes, that has been known to happen."

"Oh of course." Claudia pretended to agree.

"That's what I thought."

She looked at Roy for a second.

The thing was, the first time Roy spoke to her, her immediate thought had been that he had an extremely sexy voice.

"So I had you from the get go?"

"You're taking this way too far now."

"Okay, okay…" Roy relented. "But I am glad that some other guy didn't snatch you up in the meantime."

"Would that have stopped you?" Claudia found herself wondering.

"What kind of man do you take me for?" he pretended to be shocked.

When the answer was no, it wouldn't have stopped him.

Roy had the feeling that Claudia could have been married to the leader of Zentradis, and if she had given him some sort of sign, he would have agreed to clandestine meetings just for the chance to be with her.

There was a pull to Claudia that fate wouldn't allow Roy to deny, even when he thought that there was no chance, and that he didn't really want one, he just couldn't deny himself of her.

"Dinner?"

"Definitely."

Claudia and Roy stopped at the crosswalk, and he pulled his hand from hers to press the button asking for the light to change.

"Claudia?"

Claudia and Roy turned around, and she blinked, it taking a second for both of them to register who this guy was.

The club…

"Hi, Malcolm." Claudia smiled politely, not noticing as Roy took her hand once more, his eyes locked on Malcolm. They weren't together when Malcolm had asked her to dance back then so he had kept his glare to himself. But as far as Roy was concerned, they sure as hell were together now.

Who cared if this was just their first date…

"Nice to see you."

"You too. "

And if Malcolm didn't get that point soon…

Before Claudia could introduce Roy to Malcolm, Alicia reached their eyesight as she finished walking across the street, keeping her face calm as she saluted Roy and Claudia. Once again they stopped holding hands to return the gesture and Alicia moved past, heading to the left of them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Claudia noted as Alicia stole another look at them…

Was she going to be a problem? Because…

Claudia stopped herself; she and Roy were on their first date. She had no right to feel territorial…

No right, but that was exactly how she felt. "I'll see you around." Malcolm's voice reached Claudia and she focused her attention back as out of her view, Roy's eyes darkened as he attempted to hold his jealousy in check.

"Bye…ready?" she looked at Roy again.

"Definitely" he pressed the button once more and again they waited.

And as they waited Roy wondered if it would be polite dinner talk to tell Claudia that if she saw Malcolm again, it had better remain on friends-only level.

How in fact would one tell someone that?

Let alone someone as independent as Claudia Grant.

Especially after some talks, one date and a couple of kisses?

He never had to do this before, Roy sighed quietly. He never had to wonder how to talk about where he was in a relationship with someone…Roy looked as Claudia took his hand. They started across the street.

Alicia was just one…one of many…Claudia knew that. And if she allowed herself to get jealous of every woman who gave Roy a come hither look, she'd spend her time doing nothing but.

Besides, who know what exactly was going on between her and Roy. Obviously something…something that seemed to be special…but they had shared some talks, a couple of kisses and a date.

What was she supposed to do, tell Roy to let everyone know he was off-limits. How could she do that when she technically had no right to do that anyway…Claudia blinked as Roy pulled his hand away, before enjoying the butterflies in her stomach as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa grabbed her small gift, a new container of the flavored coffee Rick seemed to enjoy so much and left her place.

It was a good thing she started getting ready so early. She had spent more time getting ready for this non-date than any time she actually went out. Wrapping her jacket around her she started the walk to Rick's place.

"That movie was so good…"

"I bet they're doing it in real life…"

"No, Kyle's waiting for me…"

Lisa turned at the group of girls who passed her. That movie must have opened today…perhaps she would see if Claudia wanted to go with her. Claudia would understand when Lisa got up to leave before the required Minmei/Kyle love scene all their movies had.

And it seemed that this one was realistic, at least to a group of giggling teens.

That thought led Lisa to remember her meeting from last night with Kyle. His look when Lisa told him Minmei was at Rick's…and that made Lisa wonder again if there was in fact something going on between Kyle and Minmei…

Of course, she was reading too much into it, she figured. She wanted Minmei out of Rick's life, with the small hope that perhaps it would mean Lisa could get a chance. Minmei having some sort of romantic relationship with Kyle would more than likely do that.

And lead Rick to a broken heart…Lisa sighed deeply. No, she couldn't wish a broken heart on Rick…

Here.

She stepped up the couple of steps and rang the bell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick closed the oven, checking his watch. Right on time, he noticed with a smile. "Coming!" he called, taking off his apron and tossing it on the table. Raking his fingers through his hair he walked to the front door, opening it with a smile…that smile that sent Lisa's heart into orbit.

So…

"Welcome to my humble abode"

Gorgeous. "Flour…"

"Flowers?" Rick was confused, even more so as Lisa reached up, brushing her fingers across the top of his hair…fighting the urge to wrap her fingers into it. He looked into her eyes as she finished.

"Sorry, you had flour in your hair. Am I too early?" Lisa realized her fingers were still near his hair and dropped her hand quickly, hoping to God that she didn't blush.

"Thank you, and no. Desert will be perfect by the time we finish eating." Rick answered, running his fingers through his hair again, and then realized that his hand was the culprit to begin with. With an embarrassed laugh he moved out of the way so Lisa could walk in. Excusing himself, he went down the hall.

"Deep breath, deep breath…" Lisa said to herself. She began unbuttoning her coat with one hand, setting Rick's gift down on the table with the other. Slowly she looked around…the first thing that caught her eye was a poster of Miss Macross herself. Lisa flipped the poster off and then turned around, taking off her coat.

Rick walked back in as Lisa closed the door, hanging up her coat on the back of it. "Hmmm" he admired the view, even more so as Lisa turned around.

It was those eyes…those beautiful green eyes of hers…not to mention her

"It smells wonderful…"

Lips…

Lisa's melodic voice brought Rick out of his haze and he smiled again. "Thanks again."

"And that's for you" she pointed.

"You didn't have to…" Rick said as he went over.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it so much…" Lisa watched as Rick opened her gift. "Or do you already have some…"

"No, thanks" Rick looked at Lisa once more.

Wanting to…

Rick kissed Lisa's cheek quickly, turning away from her in case his nerves showed in his face. "It will go perfect with our desert" he called as he headed into the kitchen. "Have a seat!"

"Sure…" Lisa walked over to the set table and sat down. Seeing that she was facing…that…poster, she moved to the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

Thanks for the feedback!—Knights, Aikiweezie, Sphersian, and K71

Rick sat down across from Lisa. He smiled…he waited…

"Salad first?" Lisa looked at him.

"Of course."

"You really went all out."

"Still trying to prove I know my way around a kitchen….so…"

Lisa took a forkful of her salad. She put it into her mouth, and her taste buds exploded. Covering her mouth, she looked at Rick, "…the dressing…"

"Has a bit of…"

"Lemon…" Lisa recognized.

"Yep." Rick nodded, taking his first bite as well.

"And…"

"And that's all you're getting out of me."

"Freshly ground pepper…" she noted…

"I'm waiting…"

"It's excellent."

"Why, of course." Rick teased, though Lisa could tell by the light in those blue eyes that he was pleased with her compliment. "And…"

After finishing her first taste of the stuffed chicken, she added, "you know your way around a kitchen."

Rick held his arms up in the old-fashioned American football 'score' pose.

"You're going to let this get to your head, aren't you?" Lisa shook her head.

"Are you implying I have ego issues?"

Lisa held up her arms as Rick had done. "Bingo" she laughed.

"I'm confident…" Minmei's poster caught Rick's eyes, and just like that his mood faded. He was pretty confident about a lot of things until Minmei came along…and then he found himself constantly worrying that he wouldn't be enough for her. Doing everything in his power to be enough for her…Roy teased that Minmei had "de-balled" him.

Roy was right.

"Rick?" Lisa's voice grew to one of concern. "Where did you go?" she asked at the far away look in his eyes.

"Nowhere." Rick took a sip of wine and focused his attention back to Lisa.

Lisa was different.

While Rick was sure that he was not her "type", if she in fact had a "type", Rick felt more confident around Lisa than he had in a long time.

Even though her loveliness flustered him, just as much as her intelligence challenged him, he still could tell that Lisa liked him as a person. That he mattered to her.

It was such a welcome change.

Okay…now Rick was staring at her…did she have something on her face? He would tell her, wouldn't he…Lisa wiped her mouth with her napkin…Rick was still staring at her…

"Black is a lovely color on you" he noted.

"Oh…" Lisa looked down at her black flower print top. "Thank you."

"It makes your eyes pop…" suddenly that fluster hit and Rick had to look down at his plate to keep it from showing.

"Thank you." Lisa repeated. It wasn't the most eloquent compliment she ever got on her eyes before…but coming from Rick, it was the one she knew she would always remember the most.

She wanted to tell him…how beautiful his own eyes were.

But, all she could think to say was, "You have beautiful eyes too."

And how lame was that?

So she kept that thought to herself, thinking one day…probably on her deathbed she thought sarcastically,

…she would let him know that the beauty of his eyes put the sky and the ocean to shame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia thanked the waitress as she put her dessert on the table. She turned her attention back to Roy and noticed he was watching her. "Would you want some?"

"I have my own coming." Roy declined with a smile. "I was just looking at you…so…"

Just ask…nice and normal…

"Malcolm, right? You guys keep in touch?"

Claudia slowed her chewing, looking at Roy. She swallowed and answered, "Today was the first day I saw him since that night."

And what happened on that night, Roy wondered. Thankfully, the waitress came with his dessert, stopping him from inquiring out loud.

As he learned as a fighter pilot. A battle at a time. Sometimes worrying about the big picture just caused you to fuck up.

And Roy was determined not to fuck this up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick came out of his kitchen, coffee cups in hand, to find Lisa looking through his collection of music

Looking for anything that wasn't from Minmei…

To no avail.

Lisa stood straight and flashed a smile at Rick, as she mentally decided the least she could do was expand his musical tastes. She'd bring some music from her place next time.

"Have a seat?" he motioned to the couch and she walked over. He waited until she was situated before coming over. He handed her a cup and bent over to place his cup on the table in front of them. "See anything you like?"

Yes…Lisa admitted as she allowed herself to stare at him while he wasn't looking.

So as to not answer Rick truthfully that sometimes the sound of Minmei's voice grated her very last nerve…so she would not have to admit to the reason why…Lisa changed the subject by asking him, "So Lieutenant, what do you normally do when you're not saving the world, or making five star meals?"

Rick laughed. "I haven't been doing anything that much…usually I'll hang out with Roy…if he's not otherwise occupied…" he smiled. "Other than that…"

Wait around for Minmei

"Nothing…important" Rick realized before taking a sip of coffee. "And you Commander?"

"Same. Spend time with Claudia…I read a lot…oh, that reminds me…I don't think I ever thanked you for my gift."

"I don't think you did either matter of fact. Did you forget your manners while you were…" Rick's voice trailed as Lisa gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're…" In his shock, Rick's voice came out lower than he intended, and Lisa's eyes grew slightly as her heart raced from the unintentionally seductive sound.

Rick cleared his throat. "Sorry…you're welcome."

Put the sky and ocean to shame…Lisa found herself lost in Rick's eyes.

Her lips were so soft…

That small kiss on his face made Rick's mind whirl.

What they would feel like against his…

Rick found himself moving closer, staring at Lisa's beautiful, soft lips.

What did she taste like…

Lisa blinked, noticing as Rick seemed to…lean in…this had to be in her imagination…"Rick?"

She gave herself a mental slap for breaking the moment…

What would his name would sound like coming from them in a moment of passion?

Rick looked into Lisa's green eyes now. "Yes, Commander?"

Just one sign, he found himself praying.

Just give him one sign that she was…curious…like he was.

But…was the moment broken? Lisa wondered.

Because…the way he was looking at her…the way he was still so close to her…

She was dreaming. That was the only explanation. She somehow fell asleep, and was dreaming of this moment…of what seemed to be coming…

No sign. Lisa was just staring at him…in shock…of course…

Stupid stupid stupid…

Rick cleared his throat again and…

He was moving away…"Please…" the word blurted itself from her heart but luckily she managed to censor the rest of her sentence. Lisa turned slightly red as Rick met her eyes again.

Was she…was she curious like he was?

Curious his ass. There was so much more to this for him. He liked Lisa…he wanted Lisa…but he was determined not to just hand his control to Lisa like he had with Minmei. He would be careful this time.

As for her, he had to be sure that Lisa really did have some sort of interest in him... Please can mean a lot of things. But he had to know. "Please?"

Her common sense told her to cover…Rick wouldn't know otherwise if she covered. As Claudia said, Rick was the type of person one had to wear a banner for…and even then he might not understand.

She could cover.

But…what had common sense gotten her lately.

"Please…don't move away" Lisa finished in a whisper, dropping her eyes to her lap, immediately regretting as the words came out…

Lisa blinked slowly as Rick reached out, tilting her face up to meet his once more. Once again, he moved closer.

When Rick leaned in, closing his eyes, Lisa's eyes actually grew wider, needing to see to believe this was happening…their lips touched, and she moved in, closing the remaining space between their bodies. He brushed his mouth slowly across hers, and the feel sent butterflies from one tip of her to another; her eyes finally shut.

Rick opened his mouth slightly, and Lisa tilted her head, following his lead. Her breath was warm against his mouth…but he needed to be careful he managed to remember. For himself…for Lisa who may not have even kissed a man since her fiancé died…gently he used both his lips to kiss her top one….as he did the same with her bottom one, the tenderness of it made her body shudder…

Lisa's eyes flew open, and she felt tears come to them as she chastised herself for reacting so intensely to a simple…

Rick moaned quietly against her mouth as his body reacted from her shiver, and all caution was thrown out of the window. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and her eyelids flickered closed as their tongues met. While she returned his kiss, she found herself too nervous to do much more than allow his tongue to search her mouth, though she would stroke it with her own each time they met. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands running through her hair…

That long thick brown hair that whispered against his fingers like her name started to whisper through his heart…

Careful…he needed to be careful…Rick started to slowly pull away, but Lisa wasn't ready to be without his lips yet…in fact, she needed…more…she needed…carefully Lisa slid her tongue into his retreating mouth, causing Rick to lean back in and kiss her full again before he relinquished control of the kiss. Lisa became more assured, taking her time to search him this time. So….perfect…no…almost…Still…she needed…

Rick's eyes opened as he found Lisa on top of his lap now, cupping his face into her hands as their kiss intensified. "Lisa…"

"More…" she pleaded with a groan.…suddenly she pulled away.

Thankfully, Rick thought.

Because had he finished his thought, he would have asked to make love to her.

Make love?

Lisa?

Was he in love with Lisa?

He couldn't be. Not yet. He had to still be in love with…her…whose name he suddenly felt uncomfortable thinking.

As if it was a betrayal of his heart to even think her name when another Lisa obviously managed to sneak up and take hold of it.

When the hell did that happen?

Hearing herself actually ask for…more… What was happening to her? Lisa broke eye contact with Rick, but yet couldn't bring herself to move from his lap.

The only man she had ever been with was Karl…and it was only once…and because he begged her…and painful at that…

But Rick could just kiss her, and wrap his fingers through her hair, and a fire raged through her that actually made her need more of him…

Yet, would allowing herself more of Rick be wise when she didn't have all of him?

When his heart belonged to…

She looked at him again and Rick touched Lisa's cheek. The words flowed without thought. "You're so beautiful…"

"Um…thank…you…" she said, unable to come up with anything else aside from

'I love you'.

And she sure as hell refused to say that.

Her face flushed and he smiled, pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

She returned his smile, as that simple move made her feel…

Almost perfect.

Sitting on Rick's lap, staring into his eyes, with his one arm wrapped around her waist as the other touched her hair.

It was almost perfect.

Probably as close to perfect as she was going to get. Because of…

"I should go."

That Damn Minmei.

But still…almost perfect wasn't bad.

Rick didn't want Lisa to go…but he knew she was right. She should. He loosened his hold from her waist and she slowly stood. Bending, she picked up her purse as Rick walked to the door, getting her coat for her. She turned around, and he put it on her. "I…had a great time".

"Me too." Lisa turned around. Wanting…wondering…

"Maybe we can do it again one day?" Rick asked quickly. "Like…officially or something…" he stuck his hands in pocket as his nerves grew.

What about Minmei?! Lisa wanted to scream. Without a word, she opened the door, and Rick's face fell…

She wouldn't even answer him?

See…this is why he needed to take things slowly. Here he was thinking that he was falling in love with Lisa, and she couldn't even agree on an actual date?!

"I'd love that" she answered softly as she stepped out the door.

Because of Rick's love for Minmei, an official date with Rick would be only almost perfect.

"Bye, Rick."

"Good night Lisa." Rick found his voice just before Lisa closed the door. He forced himself to wait a moment…"Yes!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Lisa walked home slowly. Life was too short to pass up something that was almost perfect.

"I'm sorry Karl" she whispered to the stars.

Because Lisa knew now that almost perfect with Rick made her feel more than everything she had had with Karl.

Somehow, Rick Hunter had become the love of Lisa's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia and Roy walked up to her front door.

"So…"

"So…"

"So, I would come in. But I don't want you to think I'm a whore" he grinned before kissing her slowly.

"I already know you're a whore" she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Reformed whore."

"Okay then…make sure to tell Alicia and all of the others that."

"Beautiful, intelligent, and funny."

Claudia smiled to hide the seriousness of her statement.

Roy kissed Claudia's cheek. "I had a great time."

So, he really wasn't going to ask to come in?

Lisa would say that it showed how much respect he had for her, to not ask to come in on their first date.

But…he was so…everything.

Roy was everything Claudia ever wanted, even though it took her this long to realize that.

She loved him, and she wanted to show him that.

"Me too."

She supposed she could…tell him that.

But…perhaps that would be rushing things.

That definitely would be rushing things.

Claudia opened the door to her place. One step at a time. "Call me?" she asked as she faced him again.

"You have to ask?" Roy winked. He saluted, and she did the same before stepping inside.

That was either the dumbest or the best move he ever made Roy noted as he began walking home.

Obviously Claudia liked him…obviously she wanted him…and if he had asked, she would have let him in…though she would have told him his ego was too big for knowing that.

He was so close to heaven, but he decided to wait. Because he had no idea if Claudia loved him. Liking and wanting was one thing.

Love was another.

He loved her…and he needed to tell her before showing her.

But he knew after their talk of the movie that it would be too soon to declare his love for her.

He didn't want her to think it came too easy to believe it was real.


	11. Chapter 11

Peaking out cautiously. Um…hi. I'm SO SORRY For the WAYYYY too long delay. I figured since I left each couple on a good note my last chapter, it was a good place to allow myself time to catch up on my other story, and then life got in the way big time and I haven't had a chance to update anything. Unfortunately life will continue to be in the way for the foreseeable future, but I promise I will get chapters out as soon as I humanly can. I hope that you guys are still around…

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

Thanks for the feedback!—Carla, Spherian, k71, Knights, Aikiweezie, EmbitteredFlower, Ross, Phoenix and Aku.

Kyle managed to get Minmei back to her hotel room without the press catching on that she had too much to drink. Once he closed the door, he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.   
"Are you going to be okay?"

"You've asked me that 3 times already" she pouted as she held up two fingers. "Oops" she added the third. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah…well, maybe I'll just stay here for a bit."

Minmei answered him with a small peck on his lips. "Thank you."

"What was that for?"

Minmei shrugged. She had no idea. She turned around and laid on her side as Kyle went to the edge of the bed, unlacing the straps on her heels to remove them.

KyleKyleKyleKyle…she let his name run silently through her mind.

Kyle tossed her shoes on the ground, trying not to read too much into her actions as he was known to do.

She drank too much and she gave him a small kiss.

It meant nothing.

She was too tied up in that lap dog of hers. That Rick Hunter.

KyleKyleKyleKyle…Minmei let her eyes drift closed. "No idea…" she mumbled.

"What?"

She had no idea why she kissed Kyle.

Too confusing.

"I want to see Rick tomorrow" she yawned. Too much Kyle…needed a change…."Okay?"

Kyle didn't answer. He merely went to the chair in the corner and sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa's stroll home slowed as she passed the billboard for the Minmei/Kyle movie. She looked up at the admittedly beautiful "couple" as her finger subconsciously brushed lightly across her own mouth. Rick's kiss still lingered there, but looking at that billboard made Lisa's good mood fade.

What about Minmei?

Damn reality.

With a long sigh, Lisa picked up her pace again, reaching her front door in minutes. She opened it to find her phone ringing. Shutting her door, she debated ignoring it, but…

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is it too late?"

"I told you call me whenever." Lisa sat down on her couch, immediately focused on Claudia. "Besides, I just walked in myself."

"Really? Do tell."

"You first."

"So there is something to tell?" Claudia sat up on her couch her interest peaked.

"Yes…but you first."

"Nah, you go…"

Lisa didn't respond. And Claudia knew that silence meant that Lisa wasn't going to until Claudia had told her tell. So Claudia began with the thought forefront on her mind.

"I've fallen in love with Roy Fokker."

"Uh huh."

"What do you mean, uh huh? I barely liked him just a week ago."

Lisa chuckled. "For someone who's so in-tune to other people's potential romances, how can you be so out-of-tune with your own?" Before Claudia could protest, Lisa prompted, "So it went well?"

"More than well…" Claudia fought the urge to giggle like some love struck teenager. "He's everything I ever wanted…and everything I never knew I was missing at the same time."

"Oh. That was bad." Lisa teased.

"Tell me about it." Claudia had to admit. "I don't even think I'll be able to look at him again without falling into some mushy puddle of goo. He's…"

"Everything you ever wanted, and everything you never knew you were missing at the same time. I'm so glad that you found him, Claudia."

"He found me, technically" she laughed. "I'm just sorry I wasted so much time telling him 'no'."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why not? If I had said yes the first time who knows where we would be by now…"

"Probably the same place all of his conquests wound up. Nowhere. I would bet that he needed the nos to realize it would be stupid to give up on you despite of them."

"And you say that I'm the one who's in-tune. Anyway…Roy was right. One date, and I am head over heels in love with him. Now all I have to figure out is where he's at. I mean, if I'm going to be beating women off of him with a stick, which I will have to do I'm sure, I should at least know what I'm getting myself into…"

"It would be Roy's job to beat the women off with a stick."

"Maybe in life is all fair and dandy land. But…sometimes…"

"I wouldn't if I knew where his head was in compared to mine. And if I find out we're on the same page, I would trust him to be honest with me. The question is how do I find out without straight out asking him which I will never do. Do you have any insights into figuring that out all-knowing-one?"

"Sorry. You've used up all the wisdom I have for one day." Lisa smiled. She was happy for her friend, because she truly did feel that it was likely that Roy felt the same way as Claudia did.

But she didn't know for sure. And she surely did not want to raise Claudia's hopes any more than where they obviously were. The way Claudia felt, she was probably was fighting herself from mentally planning their wedding…from wondering what their kids would look like…

"Not to be crass…but…" Lisa hoped that Claudia didn't make her actually ask the question that just hit her.

Claudia smiled, knowing exactly what her friend wanted to know. "But?"

"But…did…have…you know…"

Claudia again bit back a giggle. While Lisa wasn't nearly as reserved as she was when they first met as roommates years ago, thanks to her, there were still some things that Lisa liked to tip-toe around.

"He left me at my front door like a gentleman. All his doing, because if it were up to me, I'd be too busy to speak to you right now."

"So…"

"No more sos…your turn. Where have you been?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick wasn't even aware he was humming along as one of Minmei's older songs blasted through his speakers. Not even aware as he listened to the girl he thought held at least part of his heart, while his mind was filled with nothing but the woman he was thinking could at the very least take hold of another.

This evening with Lisa made Rick so…happy.

It was the happiest he'd been in a long time. And he couldn't help but wonder if just spending time with Lisa…taking a chance and kissing Lisa…left him in such a mood, what would happen if their first official date went smoothly?

"We're winding down our day-long Minmei Musical Marathon" A DJ's voice broke through on the last line of the song. "In celebration of our favorite girls' new movie which opened this week."

Rick finished loading the dishes and turned out the kitchen light.

"And ladies, don't think they've forgotten you. Of course, Kyle stars with our first and don't mind if I say so best Miss Macross."

Rick rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch. Minmei's poster caught his eye, and he realized that this would be the first time he didn't run out and see the first showing of her latest flick.

He'd probably go and see the movie tomorrow though, he realized with a small sigh.

"Baby steps Hunter. Baby steps."

"It's the perfect date movie. So grab your significant other and check it out…" the DJ finished before putting on another of Minmei's songs.

"Depends on who you are and who you're taking Bud." Rick said to the radio.

He couldn't imagine going to see a Minmei movie with anyone. He liked to be alone when he watched her films.

He was sure any date he took would want to know why he got up and left for popcorn during the required Kyle/Minmei love scenes….

Rick imagined that if he took Lisa to that movie on their date, she would probably order him in her officer tone to sit down and stop behaving like a child. He smiled as he thought of her.

But it was a momentary smile.

Because only a second later, Rick remembered Lisa's sad demeanor when he teased her about Kyle.

Not knowing that Kyle looked like her deceased fiancé.

Suddenly, Rick wondered about him…about Karl.

When Lisa and Rick talked, they talked about everything it seemed.

Except Karl.

Rick wondered how long ago he died. How long they had been engaged.

Wondered if there would ever be a day when looking at Kyle didn't make Lisa sad.

Rick stood, turning off the radio as he fought allowing a final thought to run through his mind.

Fought wondering if maybe one day, if he played his cards right, if maybe he and Lisa could go to a Minmei/Kyle movie together and have it be just another movie to the both of them.

"Baby steps Hunter" he chastised himself as he went down the hall towards his shower. "Baby steps."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy did one last pull-up in the base's gym. He let go of the bar, running his fingers through his hair as he moved to the next machine.

"You have a lot of energy for so late at night."

Roy glanced over at the female voice. "I always have energy late at night, Darling" he answered Alicia, not even noticing as he winked at her.

Flirting with women was just second nature to him. Normally he had to remember to turn the charm off.

Alicia sat down at the machine next to him. Wondering if there was a way to find out why Roy was expending all of that energy here at the gym rather than with Claudia.

Did the date end badly?

She hoped and prayed.

It must have, she decided. Otherwise he wouldn't be here.

Roy finished his last rep. "I'm off" he saluted and she returned in kind, turning so she could admire the view as he walked away.

Maybe she still had a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait…he did what?"

"That was my immediate reaction." Lisa closed her eyes as she remembered. "He…leaned in…" her face flushed slightly "…and…then I almost fucked the whole thing up by speaking."

Claudia groaned. "Wait…" it hit her…"almost?"

"Almost. I spoke and caused him to pull away, but then I blurted out the word 'please'."

"Please as in…don't move away?"

"See, you got it. Rick, being…"

"Yea, he didn't get it."

"I almost didn't finish my thought, Claudia. A part of me told me to cover. That he would never know…but he was just…I just…I asked him not to move away. And he kissed me."

Silence.

"Claudia?"

Silence.

"Say something."

"YOU AND RICK KISSED AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME!"

"Well, I wanted to hear about you and Roy, and then when it was my turn, I figured it was best to tell you the whole story, not blurt out what happened at the end of the night."

"Okay…here's a rule. When something like this happens, you skip right to the good part, understand?"

"Excuse me. I'm new at this whole romance thing…relatively" Lisa's voice faded.

"You picked a hell of a hot guy to jump back in with."

Lisa smiled as just like that Rick made his way back into the front of her mind. "You think?"

"That's a stupid question. He's only your dream…sorry."

"What for? Another thing I learned tonight…Rick is…my dream guy. Karl or no Karl. Problem is that I'm not his dream girl. So…"

"So you're just going to have to change that, aren't you?"

"Easier said then done. I'm competing with Minmei. It's like competing with…well…Minmei."

The friends couldn't help but laugh.

"Lisa…Rick kissed you. He…kissed…you. Now, I'm not saying that you shouldn't be a bit careful. You should be careful. A…bit" she emphasized. "But…you have a chance here, Lisa. Don't let Minmei win by default. Don't give up on Rick yet."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Of course not. That's why I'm the all-knowing-one."

"I thought I was the all-knowing-one."

"Details, details. But trust me…and promise me. You'll give this a chance."

"Well…speaking of…remember you just made the rule now…so no yelling. Rick asked me out on an official date and I already agreed. Even as part of me wanted to ask him about Minmei another part didn't care."

"That must have been some kiss."

"You have no idea."

"The kind that sends common sense out of the window? Yeah…I do."

And this time both women couldn't help but sigh contently.

"The kind that you would even fight Miss Macross for." Lisa knew.

"Or the rest of the female population." Claudia agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters. Sorry for the short chapter. It's actually half of a chapter, but I decided to just go ahead and post it now because I don't know when I will be able to finish it.

Thanks for the feedback!—K71, Aikiweezie, Carla, Embittered, Phoenix, Darkangl, and Sphersian

Too bright…Minmei covered her eyes as the sunlight hit her, even with her eyelids shut.

Too sleepy…she decided to lay there for awhile longer,

Suddenly Minmei flew from the bed, running into the bath just in time. As she, as Kyle said, prayed to the porcelain God, she promised over and over she would never drink that much again.

Least not on an empty stomach.

"I told you to have more to eat at dinner." Kyle chastised as he leaned up against the doorway.

Minmei looked over at him, her eyes glassy. Was that how he did it? Kyle drank more than her all the time, and while she had seen him drunk, she never knew him to have one of these mornings. Where your head and stomach ached and turned at the same time.

Of course, he was allowed to eat like a normal human being. She had an image to uphold, and part of that required her to constantly watch what she ate.

"Can I stay in today?" she managed to ask before the urge to "pray" hit her again.

Kyle sighed, holding her hair back for her. "We have too much to do…"

Minmei groaned.

"But, maybe I can cancel your first interview" he relented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vanessa, Kim and Sammie admired as Roy strolled onto the bridge. Without acknowledging them he reached into his pocket, and retrieved something, that they couldn't tell what it was damn it, and placed it underneath Claudia's podium. When he was finished he just as silently began to walk away.

Claudia stopped as she noticed Roy coming towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Look under your desk and you'll see" he winked and moved past, ready for his morning patrol.

"Be careful on patrol" Claudia said, hoping she was using her official voice.

"Now what fun would that be?" he called before the door shut behind him.

Claudia sighed quietly and then moved to her podium.

"Something is different." Vanessa noted to Kim.

"They went out yesterday. Maybe that's why."

Kim's and Vanessa's heads shot towards Sammie's calm statement.

"What?"

"You realize I can hear you." Claudia stated without looking at the three. She reached underneath her desk.

A small envelope.

Peaking inside, she saw what looked to be an invitation…clearing her throat she placed it in her pocket.

She would look at it later; right now she had work to do, and too many people watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia was in a meeting, so Lisa glanced around for someone to eat her lunch with. Seeing no one, she decided to take a seat at the empty table in the corner.

It was an automatic reaction, looking for someone to eat with when Claudia wasn't around. Automatic even though Lisa never found anyone else.

The rest of Lisa's "friends" were actually Claudia's. They barely paid her any mind when she wasn't with Claudia. Claudia had said once that Lisa was a hard person to get to know. Guess she made it too hard.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice whispered behind her and it took all of her composure

Rick moved from behind her and sat across from her.

Not to pull him to her and kiss him.

"How are you?" he asked as he opened his soda.

"I am well. You?"

"Good. Just waiting on my patrol…so." Rick finally looked up and caught Lisa's eye. "I think we're both off tomorrow."

Lisa nodded. She waited.

Those beautiful, beautiful eyes….

"Yes, we are both off tomorrow." Lisa said aloud, bringing Rick back to the present.

"Perhaps we could do something then? I was thinking, maybe…a picnic in the park or something?" he finished quietly.

A picnic in the park? How romantic. Lisa's eyes grew and then she regained her composure, flashing a smile with a "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Great." Rick beamed.

And then he began eating his lunch.

Lisa watched him for a moment before she started.

They ate together in silence.

As three tables down, Vanessa, Sammie and Kim talked a mile a minute.

First Roy and Claudia, and now Rick and Lisa?

What was going on here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy opened the door with a smile. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Claudia returned his grin before stepping inside slowly. There was nothing humble about it. Roy's place was almost as beautiful as him. Being the leader of one's own squadron definitely had its perks she noted as she noticed the staircase. She had never known any of the places in the barracks to have two floors.

She was brought back to reality as Roy reached up to take her coat for her. "Thank you. Dinner smells delicious. I didn't know you cooked."

"I don't." Roy laughed, hanging up her jacket. "But I know the best places that deliver."

"You know, if you were just going to order in, we could have gone out to dinner." Claudia turned to look at him.

"Well, I realize you want to be alone with me, so I figured let's give the lady what she wants" he finished with a teasing pat on her rear.

Claudia hit Roy on the arm as he moved past her. "That ego of yours is going to be your…" she gasped as he yanked her into his arms. "…downfall" she breathed before kissing him passionately.

"We should eat dinner" Roy reminded mainly himself.

"You're right." Claudia agreed before they kissed again…

They tore away from each other, thankful, somewhat for the ringing phone interrupting them. Clearing his throat, Roy excused himself, deciding to answer.

"Fokker."

"Hello."

"Yes?"

Alicia sighed. "It's Alicia."

"Oh, hi…" Roy stopped himself from calling her Darling. The voice was familiar now, and the face was coming to him. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were free for drinks."

"Not tonight."

Claudia arched her brow.

"Another time then" Alicia finished assuredly, hanging up before giving Roy a chance to say no.

Roy followed suit, turning his attention back to Claudia. "Dinner is served….what?"

Claudia continued to stare at Roy, mentally debating her options. She chose to move closer to the table, but bit her tongue to keep from asking who was on the phone.

Thankfully, somewhat, however, her urge to stay with Roy tonight had just passed. And she was determined to keep it that way until she knew for sure where she stood with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa stopped walking and stared at Rick. He turned around, still laughing at his own joke. "You have to admit, that was a good one."

Lisa rolled her eyes and caught up with him once more. They continued their evening stroll back to their respective places, the conversation flowing naturally. Rick's place came first, and he turned, asking Lisa,   
"Do you want to come in for a second."

"You have company." Lisa mumbled, not looking at Rick.

He turned, watching as Minmei and Kyle waited on his porch. Catching his eye she stood and waved.

"I will see you later…"

"Yeah…" Rick stopped staring at Minmei, and tried to turn his attention back to Lisa but she was already steps ahead. "Wait a minute!" he called running to catch up with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minmei tilted her head, wondering…

Though she knew…

Call it women's intuition. Lisa had a crush on Rick.

"Maybe this is a bad time." Kyle shrugged.

"He'll be back." Minmei knew. "You don't have to wait here any longer."

Kyle glared at Minmei, but she was too busy watching as Rick spoke with Lisa. "You are too sure of yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Minmei looked at him.

"Nothing." Kyle skipped a step to the entryway and she watched as he headed down the sidewalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we on for tomorrow." Rick repeated, wondering why Lisa wouldn't look at him.

Of course, it hit him.

Kyle. Kyle reminded her of Karl.

He hoped that didn't mean she wanted to break their date…

Lisa took a quiet breath, and turned around.

WHAT ABOUT MINMEI! she yelled.

In her head.

"Will you be available tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be. I'm looking forward to it." Rick flashed her that grin.

That grin that made her weak and Lisa's face softened. "All right."

"Okay…I'll see you at noon at the park. I should go. Miss Macross' time is precious you know" he said teasingly, and Lisa watched as he jogged back to his place.

Lisa fought the urge to shake her head at his ignorance. He couldn't be so clueless as to wonder why it made her uncomfortable to find Minmei waiting for him.

Then again…this was Rick Hunter.

No matter. She took another breath and continued towards her place. He said he was looking forward to tomorrow, and tomorrow he was all hers.

If he showed.

The nagging voice in her head came from nowhere and stopped her in her tracks.

"He had better show." Lisa said aloud.

If he didn't show…

Lisa shook her head of the thought.

He had better show.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters. This is the second of the last chapter that I had split into two so if it seems short that is why.

Thanks for the feedback!— Aikiweezie, Sphersian, Carla (I do have plans for Kyle and his effect on Lisa but that's all I'll say LOL), k71, Adena (nope, this is the original. If I had written it earlier, the updates wouldn't take nearly as long LOL), and bmatsea.

Rick ran back to his place to find that Minmei was alone. "Where's your other half?"

"Kyle? He left me in your capable hands."

Rick shook his head, getting his key to open the door. Minmei watched as he moved aside to let her in first. He offered her a drink, and she shook her head no with a small groan as she remembered the hangover she had just recovered from. Before he could ask her what was going on, she patted the place next to her on his couch.

Rick shifted, wondering why he felt kind of….guilty. As if maybe she shouldn't just drop by like she did. But they were friends, or at least that was the box he was putting her in now since he didn't have the guts to ask her what their relationship was. And as his friend, Minmei should just be able to drop by. Roy dropped by, Rick had told Lisa to just drop by…

Lisa.

Was she why Rick felt sort of guilty?

Why should his growing relationship with Lisa make Rick feel sort of guilty that Minmei was here on his couch, looking at him, waiting for him to join her. He and Lisa hadn't even had an official date yet, and his and Minmei's relationship was…undefined…

Maybe he needed to have it more clear-cut…

"Rick?"

"Hmm…sorry." Rick focused on the woman that was here, determined to keep his mind of the woman he would be seeing tomorrow. He came forward and sat down next to Minmei. "I think I've seen more of you lately than the previous 3 months combined."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. Definitely not. It does make me wonder if you're okay though."

Minmei stared into Rick's eyes.

Rick Hunter would do anything for her. Minmei knew that.

Rick Hunter was in love with her. Minmei knew that.

She liked Rick…adored him in some ways. She prayed every morning that Rick would be okay as he fought this war. She never wanted anything to happen to him.

Actually, if she had her way, he would retire from the military and take up a safer occupation. Yet, she had never told him that; she figured he would do so if she asked him to, but she never asked because

Rick Hunter was not who she was in love with. Minmei knew that, but didn't understand it. She didn't understand why this nice, sweet, attractive man who loved her was not good enough to make her heart jump when she looked into his eyes. She didn't understand why it was that gorgeous, sometimes loving, sometimes bossy Kyle that seemed to have taken a hold of her heart.

She did understand that it needed to change. Her heart would be safe with Rick.

"Minmei?"

"Do you miss me, Rick?"

"Of course I miss you."

"I remember…before everything happened. When it was just you and me. Sometimes…I want to go back to that. Don't you."

Rick wasn't sure how to answer that.

Because really, he doesn't remember there ever being just her and him. Except for that one time they camped out, waiting to be rescued. But in general there always seemed to be more people, or even more just going on than him and Minmei.

And that was always because of her.

He did miss the times he could see her on a more regular basis though…so in the end, he answered. "Sometimes." Besides, it was what she wanted to hear. She rested against his shoulder and he ran his free hand through his hair, not knowing what to do…"Why don't you take a break? Everyone deserves a break."

"I have too much to do" she mumbled.

Cautiously he reached up. "Minmei, you're only human. You need to stop pushing yourself like this…"

"Kyle has made all of these plans. I can't disappoint him. I just…can't." Minmei closed her eyes as Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm going to stay here for awhile" she decided.

"How long?"

"Just tonight."

Rick sighed quietly. "Sure. You can stay in my bedroom."

"You're so good for me" Minmei pointed out aloud.

'It wouldn't take a genius to know who your baby blanket is' Kyle's voice echoed in Rick's head and Rick sighed once more.

Was that all he was to Minmei. A safe place?

"Minmei…"

"I'm tired Rick."

"I know, but, I need to ask you…"

"Can't it wait? I'm tired" Minmei stood without waiting for his answer, and Rick's eyes followed as she headed down the hall to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy and Claudia sat on his couch, kissing deeply. After a long while, he pulled away, nuzzling against her neck as she attempted to catch a breath.

She was supposed to be leaving, she reminded herself. Until she could find out exactly where they stood, they couldn't go…her eyes flew open as he found her weak spot, just behind her ear.

No…she needed to…go… "Roy…" she breathed.

"Mmm hmmm…" he replied against her skin…he looked at her as she maneuvered from his grip.

Claudia took a deep breath, trying to focus. "I should go home."

Roy nodded, she was right…and so beautiful…and he wanted her so badly, that he didn't care right now about what she should do.

He had wanted her for so long…and she was so…Roy cupped Claudia's face into his hands, kissing her passionately this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick opened the front door and Kyle walked in with a quiet. "Morning…MINMEI!" he called as Rick closed the door.

"One second!" she answered from down the hall, and Kyle couldn't help but wonder what room was down there…

Had Minmei and Rick….

"Hey…"

Kyle turned, looking as Rick addressed him. "What?"

"Can I make a suggestion…maybe you should ease up on her. She's running herself ragged…"

"She's not the only one." Kyle mumbled. "Where she goes, I go."

Don't remind me, Rick said to himself. Out loud he added, "Then maybe you both could use some sort of vacation…."

Kyle ignored Rick and turned back around.

"All right, this is my place and I'm trying to have a civil convers…"

"I'll wait outside!" Kyle called to Minmei again and Rick opened the door for him gladly, slamming it shut behind him.

"What was that for? Where's Kyle." Minmei finished coming down the hall.

"He has…"

"What did you do…" Minmei interrupted Rick. She moved past him, opening the door.

"What did I do! I was trying to look out for you, and this guy…"

"Rick, you know how Kyle feels about the military" she reminded him, somewhat exasperated. She gave Kyle a small smile as he stood from the porch.

"Well then perhaps he should stay away from m…"

"I have to go." Minmei reached up, kissing Rick's cheek. "Thank you for letting me stay, and I'll see you soon…"

"Wait a minute…"

"Come on." Minmei grabbed Kyle's arm and Rick watched as they left.

Did she even listen to him? Ever? He was defending her, and all she could care about was whether he had upset Kyle….she was so…so….

Once more Rick slammed the door, storming down his hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were supposed to wait.

The chirping birds outside drew Roy out of his slumber and he peaked over Claudia's bare shoulder.

But they had obviously waited long enough.

She was still sleeping. He wore her out, he couldn't help thinking with a smile. He kissed her shoulder softly and she stirred in her sleep, automatically shifting closer to him. With a content sigh she fell back into deep sleep.

Waking up with Claudia was…

Roy laid down on his pillow, wrapping his arms around her.

Part of him had always thought it was just talk. But making love to someone you actually were in love with was so much different. Waking up with her was almost better.

Carefully Roy left the bed, going into his bathroom and shutting the door softly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning but her porch light was on. Lisa peaked at the window. The shades were closed but the front room light was illuminated as well, but it didn't seem like Claudia was home. Where could she…

Lisa almost smacked herself as the thought hit her. Claudia had a date with Roy last night. And if she wasn't home that meant….

"Wow." Lisa left Claudia's doorstep and started back to her own place. Guess that made them official. It was about time. Of course now what was Lisa supposed to do. She had managed to narrow down her potential date outfits to three and she really could use Claudia's input.

Oh well…

Lisa sighed as she noticed Kyle coming towards her. It took her a second to realize Minmei was with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what happened?"

"Like you said….I hate the pigs…"

"Don't call Rick that" Minmei sighed. "He's a wonderful guy…"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Next time you want to see him, you call someone to drive you and pick you up" he moved past Lisa without a word.

"Good morning Lisa." Minmei smiled. She jogged to catch up with Kyle. "Kyle.…" Minmei sung his name, and Kyle couldn't help but let his heart melt a little. "Don't be that way…"

Lisa turned, her heart in her throat.

Minmei was with Rick all night?

All…night?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia had awoken to the sound of the shower running. She had hoped that Roy would be out of the shower by the time she finished getting dressed, but he wasn't. And she needed to go now if she was to make it home into to bathe, change and get to the base on time.

She knocked on the door and a second later the water shut off. "Come in…" he sung and Claudia laughed.

"I can't" she sung back. "I have to leave now, but I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye sounds so final…"

She gasped as Roy opened the door.

"…how about, I will see you later."

Claudia forced herself to stop staring at his body…even though he was wet and only had on a towel…and…she cleared her throat and looked into his eyes.

"…or, you can just play hooky. I'll call in and tell them you're on…" he grabbed her hand. "You know you want to stay…"

"I'm going to work." Claudia held her ground. At least she was able to this time…last night was another story.

And she was so glad. She stood tiptoe and gave Roy a small kiss. "I will see you later."

"Okay…you win" he relented, kissing her once more before she turned and left, leaving the bedroom and running down the stairs.

Claudia did a quick survey of the living room to make sure she had everything and then finished her run to the door, tossing it open.

"Oh…." Alicia saluted and Claudia blinked slowly. "I was about ready to knock. Where's Roy."

Claudia stared at Alicia…

"I haven't heard the door close…" Roy called as he descended the stairs. "Change your…" he froze at the bottom of the stairs.

What was she doing here?

"You have company." Claudia stated quickly without looking at Roy. She gave Alicia a salute and before Roy could think, she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or it's characters.

Thanks for the feedback!— Adenna, Bmatesea, Spherian, Carla, Dwparsnip, K71, and Cornish.

I just got a new job! Hopefully one that won't be working me to death, so I hope, but can't promise, that in a couple of weeks when it begins, I will be able to update more often.

Alicia watched Claudia leave and then closed the door. She turned around, facing Roy, managing to keep her voice chipper as she noted "So that was how you spent your evening. I suppose congratulations are in order. How long have you been after Claudia?"

Roy cut his eyes at Alicia, but didn't say anything; he didn't have the time or the desire to explain anything to this woman. He needed to get her out, change into some clothes, and chase after Claudia.

"So now that you've gotten that out of the way…" Alicia moved closer…

"I'll keep this short and simple. You're not welcome here. Get out."

"You're rather cranky…"

Roy walked over to the door, opening it without another word.

"I'll come back when you're in a better mood" Alicia decided.

"Don't bother." Roy answered, closing the door behind her.

Alicia looked down at the porch step, her mind racing. Had Claudia done what other woman had only dreamt of. Had she changed Roy's playboy ways?

No matter, she decided.

Finally she began to walk, her decision made.

As far as Alicia was concerned, Claudia just paved the way for Alicia. She would think of something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick stretched out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed, glad for the chance to be in his bed. The couch wasn't very comfortable to sleep on.

Minmei's perfume lingered in his room.

Just a couple of weeks ago, that would have made him happy..

Now…Rick stood, going over to the window and opening it, staring outside.

He wanted to, he needed to stop wondering if he would ever have a chance with her. She couldn't even listen to what he had to say. It used to bother him before, but now that he had spent some time with Lisa, and actually had a real conversation with someone, his time with Minmei left him filling empty. Used.

And it wasn't even that she was being vindictive in her actions. It just seemed to Rick that he was low on Minmei's list of priorities. That wasn't her fault really. Though it was harder to be friends with someone who seemed to take more than she gave.

At this point, Rick was even wondering if he would want a romance with Minmei if it presented itself.

Meanwhile, each second he spent with Lisa made him want to spend even more time. But her deceased fiancé still had such a hold on her heart that someone who just looked like him made her sad.

"Minmei…Lisa…Lisa…Minmei…" Rick mumbled to himself. He went back over to the bed, laying down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stupid

Don't jump to conclusions before seeing what Roy might say or do

Stupid

Don't jump to conclusions before seeing what Roy might say or do

Stupid

Don't jump to conclusions before seeing what Roy might say or do

This was the battle that raged in Claudia's head as she rushed to Lisa's place. She needed to talk to Lisa so badly. Lisa would help calm her down, help her feel better, help her decide what to do.

But Lisa wasn't even home.

So Claudia walked back to her own place. She needed to change and get to work anyway.

She didn't have time to be worried about Roy and Alicia.

Stupid.

Don't jump to conclusions before seeing what Roy might say or…

"Lisa?"

Lisa stood from Claudia's porch. "I remembered that you had duty, so I took a chance that you might come home before heading to the base."

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, noticing the outfits that Lisa was carrying. Claudia opened the door to her place and they walked inside.

"I was supposed to be going on a date with Rick today."

"Really?" Claudia smiled, but it faded as Lisa's words sunk in. "Supposed to? What happened?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on the base soon?" Lisa realized.

"Rick is right, you don't ever go off duty, do you. Come on back."

Lisa followed Claudia into the bedroom and as Claudia went into the bath, leaving the door open as she prepared to shower, Lisa sat on the edge of the bed out of view. "So, what happened?"

"Minmei spent the night at Rick's place."

Claudia froze. "What?"

"Minmei spent the night at Rick's place. I ran into her and Kyle on their way back." Lisa choked and let the tears she had been fighting, well up in her eyes.

Claudia turned on the shower, stepping inside and giving her friend a couple of minutes before venturing, "Lisa?"

Lisa wiped her face.

"I'm not excusing Rick, trust me, I'm not. But you knew about Minmei and it didn't stop you from falling for Rick to begin with. She's not going to make you fall out of love with him either. So I wouldn't break your date because of her if I were you."

"I knew…but…I didn't…I can't….I don't want to be second to Rick. I love him too much, Claudia."

"Then, he deserves a chance, don't you think? A chance to catch up to where you are. You deserve a chance to see what might happen once he catches up."

"What if he never does? What if he just spends some time with me, and Minmei still wins?"

"Minmei could win whether you and Rick try to have a relationship or not. So…shouldn't you at least stack the cards in your favor?"

"I don't know…" Lisa wiped her face as more tears fell. "I…" Lisa stopped speaking as Claudia's doorbell rang, followed by a pounding on the door. "Someone's here…Claudia?"

Though Claudia was itching to run and see if it was Roy, she couldn't just leave her friend in tears. "They'll come back. This is more important."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy saw the light was on, so Claudia probably was still home, but she wasn't coming to the door. He reached up his hand to knock again, but it fell without doing so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think I should go?" Lisa mumbled as Claudia turned the water off.

"Yes. Go and pour on the Lisa Hayes charm…"

"You have me confused with someone else obviously."

"Did Rick Hunter ask out some other Lisa Hayes?" Claudia came out, glaring at Lisa. "You'll never get Rick to stop pining after Minmei if you're not convinced you have a chance. Would you go into battle with a defeatist attitude?"

"No, but…"

"There is no but. You go out with Rick and you do your best to make him realize that you're the woman for him. And if he doesn't, then you give him another chance, maybe three because Rick's slow."

Lisa laughed and Claudia smiled.

"But, you give him a chance or three to come to his senses. He's already part of the way there, given he asked you out to begin with. So put…" Claudia pointed to an outfit. "…that on, and go get your man."

Lisa stood, "Ma'am, Yes Ma'am" she saluted. "Thank you, Claudia."

"Now get out, so I can change."

Lisa saluted with another smile and left Claudia alone. But as Claudia was changing, Lisa came running back into the room.

"Hello! What!" Claudia covered herself.

"We were roommates" Lisa reminded her. "I came to tell you that Roy is sitting on your porch."

"What?"

"I was on my way out and I passed the window and noticed he was sitting on your porch. What happened?

Claudia put her blouse on. "Roy and I spent the night together."

"I know that. I'm not clueless."

"I wasn't going to…I knew it was a bad idea…but…we shouldn't have."

"Why do you say that?"

"Someone called him last night; it was obviously one if his conquests."

"Former conquests I dare to say."

"Maybe." Claudia sat down as she put on her heels. "Anyway, then Alicia dropped by this morning"

"And you left without saying anything to Roy?"

"I said goodbye." Claudia stood and tucked her blouse in her skirt and grabbed her jacket.

"Well goodbye was obviously not enough because he's sitting on your porch. What are you going to do?"

"Go to work."

"Wrong answer."

"You're advising me to play hooky? What has Rick Hunter done to your mind?"

"You're going to talk to Roy and see what he has to say."

"Of course I am."

"Okay." Lisa nodded and they each left the bedroom, heading for the front door.

Whether Claudia chose to actually trust what Roy would say, she wasn't sure about yet.

Lisa opened the door and with a quick good-bye, left Claudia and Roy alone.

"You rushed out of my plaec" Roy noted as he stood from her porch.

"I have to get to work" Claudia reminded him as she began walking slowly, Roy next to her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just…thought…"

Actually, Roy hadn't thought that far ahead. He knew he had to go and see Claudia to make sure things were okay, but now as he looked at her, he was reminded that he wasn't yet sure what okay was. He wasn't yet sure of where they stood. He knew where he stood, but not where she was. And her demeanor wasn't giving him any idea. She didn't seem angry, but by the same token she didn't seem quite herself. Perhaps she really didn't care that Alicia was at his place. Maybe he was reading too much into things.

"You thought?" Claudia prompted.

"That I could walk you" he shrugged.

That's it?

With a small sigh, Claudia glanced over at Roy, but didn't say anything.

Seemed that was it.

They walked to the base in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa walked slowly…if Rick wasn't there, then she would give him no more than 15 minutes to show before she left, she had decided. She glanced at her watch and automatically picked up the pace.

Lisa Hayes was never late.

She got to the park and looked around. It was a nice day, it was lunchtime, and it was crowded.

And she didn't see Rick anywhere

But it was nice out, and it was lunchtime, and it was crowded…maybe she missed him.

Her heart fell into her stomach as she did another scan.

No Rick.

She turned around

Gasping.

"Hello Lisa" Rick smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Lisa stared at him, surprised that he was actually here. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Oh, if you were late, trust me, I'd let you know. I was early."

Lisa cleared her throat, gathering herself. "You…early? I'm shocked."

"Ha ha" Rick rolled his eyes. 'You're hilarious".

"Excuse…"

Lisa's eyes grew, her words lost as Rick kissed her quickly on the cheek. She stared at him and he suddenly grew flustered. "Sorry…I guess I don't remember the proper…sorry" he turned and began to walk.

Lisa found her legs and caught up with Rick quickly. They walked side by side, looking for a place to have their lunch.

Rick's pace slowed and he glanced over as Lisa laced her arm with his. He took a more assured breath and they continued their stroll.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or its characters.

Happy New Year! It seems my new job works me as hard as my old one, but at least I'm a lot happier. But I'm killing one of my stories because I have no interest in the anime at all anymore (hence my new name) since I started a new one, so it will all even out…

Yes, I know it's short. Again, it's only about ½ of what I wanted to do for this chapter. But I realized I haven't updated in forever, so I decided once again to post what I already finished.

Thanks for the feedback!— Embittered, K71, Cornish, Dwparsnip—yes Alicia is going to cause more problems, Spherian and Adena

The conversation began as soon as Rick began setting up their picnic, and the food started to get cold as it continued. He and Lisa seemed to talk about everything, ranging from the so-called mundane to the serious, from what it was like for her growing up as a "military brat", to his sometime fear that he would make a mistake in battle that could cost someone their life.

Only three subjects were ignored. Karl, Kyle, and Minmei.

However, by the time Rick's stomach growled, informing him that it was time to eat something right now, he and Lisa were so comfortable around each other that the sound made him laugh instead of blush.

"This is excellent" Lisa admitted as she took another bite of her chicken salad. "Everything is…wonderful."

"Thank you" Rick smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "And thank you for thinking of the wine" he held up his glass in a salute to her before finishing his second glass.

"An officer is always prepared." Lisa took a drink from her own glass.

"Prepared? Prepared for what? Are you planning to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Rick teased, laughing as Lisa almost choked.

"That has to be a Roy Fokker line" Lisa decided. "You shouldn't steal other people's material. You can't pull it off as well."

Rick stared at Lisa silently and she began to wonder if she had taken their teasing too far and hurt his feelings.

"Not that you need to" she added quickly.

As he figured she would.

"You have other qualities that are much more appealing" she finished.

"Really?" Rick's face lit up and he moved closer, pouring her another glass of wine. "Like what?"

Lisa watched as he finished pouring. Realizing now that he had been merely baiting her, she decided to change the subject since she really could cause his ego to explode if she listed all of the wonderful attributes she felt he had. "Perhaps you are trying to get me drunk so as to take advantage of me" she took a drink.

"Of course I am…gotcha." he added, chuckling as once again she almost choked. Her cheeks reddened just enough to compete with the soft pink color of her lips which moved, calling to him as she opened her mouth to speak…

"Stop"…

And all he could remember was how soft and warm her mouth was…

"…doing th…" her sentence was cut off by Rick's sudden kiss, and she was so shocked that her eyes were still open as he pulled away. She stared at him, unable to find her voice.

At her silence, Rick ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry. I was caught up in the moment…at how beautiful you are." but maybe it was the wrong time he noted to himself. He was just so comfortable around Lisa that it had gotten to the point that he felt he shouldn't have to censor what he was saying; he felt he should be able to kiss her if the mood really struck him. "Maybe next time I should give you a warn…" and this time his sentence was cut off by her kiss.

People walking by couldn't help but watch as Rick managed to move closer to Lisa, wrapping his free arm around her, gently deepening their kiss. Lisa put her glass down, not noticing as it tipped over, so she could cup his face in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia ate her lunch in her room on the base. Rather, she took her lunch there. She was too busy pacing and thinking to actually eat.

Roy had walked her to the base, kissed her on the cheek, and then he left.

The fact that he even came to see her, to walk her to work said a lot and she realized that. Yet, she still wasn't exactly sure where she stood with him. Was being jealous of Alicia and other women were a waste of time because perhaps he wasn't interested in these other women. Or was she reading too much into the last few times they were together, and perhaps, even though he wasn't planning to 'love and leave her' obviously, perhaps he wasn't ready to see her and her only.

"Maybe you should ask" the thought hit her so suddenly she said the words aloud. But as soon as she said them, she wished she had thought of it earlier. She picked up her phone and dialed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Roy…hi" Roy smiled at Claudia's voice on the other end of the phone. He turned off his television and glancing at his watch, he realized, "Lunch?"

"Yes…I have to be here for a couple of days…but I was wondering if we could meet for an early dinner? If you're not busy."

"Well, let me check my social calendar" he joked, unable to see the flicker of worry in Claudia's eyes. "All clear. Where do you want to meet…okay, is 5:30 good?"

"5:30 is fine. I'll see you then."

"Looking forward to it."

"Me too...okay…bye…" All right. Claudia hung up. Before this night was over, she was going to be able to stop guessing. She would know if he was ready to give up other women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick and Lisa held hands as they walked, heading nowhere in particular. Stopping in places that piqued their interest. But mainly they just strolled along.

"This is nice" Lisa admitted, turning slightly to look up at him.

"It is" Rick smiled before winking down at her. "Who would have thought, huh?"

"I know" Lisa laughed, staring straight ahead once more. "I couldn't stand you when we first met."

"Trust me, the feeling was mutual. You're just so damn bossy."

"I am the boss" she pointed out and Rick shook his head. "What?"

"I have this feeling that when we are on duty you're going to be just as obnoxious as the first time we had to work together."

"Me? No no no…you're the obnoxious one" she disagreed.

"As I was saying…I have this feeling that when we're on duty we're going to continue to step on each other's nerves."

"True" Lisa half sighed, half laughed. "Wouldn't have it any other way though. The day you do what I tell you, is the day that I wonder if I'm dealing with some sort of Pod version of you."

"Again, the feeling is mutual. You stop barking orders and the world is truly coming to an end."

At that, they found themselves in front of Rick's place. "Let me just drop this stuff off and we can continue on…if you want..."

"Sure." Lisa nodded, and she followed him inside of his place. She walked over and turned on the TV as Rick went into the kitchen, placing the picnic basket on his counter. Maybe he should get a jacket now that he was home...in case they stayed out really late. He would mention the same to Lisa.

He came out of the kitchen. "I'm going to get a jacket, and maybe we should then stop off your place and get you one? Time seems to fly when…Lisa?" Rick walked over to see what had her attention.

A Minmei and Kyle press conference.

Just like that and Lisa was obviously now thinking of her deceased fiancé.

"…maybe we should call it a day."

Lisa looked over at Rick. And said the first word that came to her mind. "Why?" And she was glad she did as he answered.

"I don't want to push you."

Her interest piqued further she wondered aloud, "Push me?"

"You're obviously thinking of your…" he couldn't even force himself to say the word fiancé aloud. "…of Karl."

"No…I mean I did at first" she admitted. "Seeing Kyle does that…"

"I get that" Now Rick stared at the TV, afraid that if they were looking into each other's eyes, she would realize how much that fact bothered him.

"…but…" Lisa took a deep breath and took another leap of faith. "…then you stood here, and I stopped…thinking of Karl."

Rick wanted to believe her…but…something about that press conference obviously had her mind reeling, even while he was standing near.

Lisa waited for Rick to answer, but he didn't.

She figured he was caught up in watching Minmei. As soon as he came out of the kitchen, a part of her almost ran to turn the TV off, but she knew he would find that odd. She just didn't want Minmei to ruin what had so far been a perfect day…but ruin it she had.

Or rather, yet again, Lisa was reminded of how things could only be 'almost perfect' between she and Rick anyway—because Rick had…some sort of relationship going on with Minmei.

The kind where she spent the night at his place.

Rick walked over and turned off the television. He did not want to deal with Karl and Lisa, because then he would have to ask himself why he was jealous of a dead man. Karl didn't matter right now. What mattered right now was that Lisa was here with him. "Would you like to go to your place for a jacket? In case we're out late?"

Lisa, blinked, thinking for a moment before answering, "That's a good idea." She did not want to deal with Minmei and Rick, because then she might ruin this almost perfect day. Minmei didn't matter right now. What mattered right now was that Rick was here with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Gorgeous"

Claudia turned around to find Roy directly behind her. "Hi" she stood, placing a small kiss on his lips before he went to the other side of the table and sat down across from her.

"Did you miss me today?" he winked, picking up his menu.

"Yes."

Roy froze before lowering his menu. "You're letting your guard down Grant. I must say I am flattered."

"You should be…the question I have is…should I?"

"Should you what?"

"I just…" Claudia took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out "…I wonder where this is going…what kind of relationship we're having."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMost shift changes happened first thing in the morning and evening. Those were also the time of days that the stores were filled with military personnel. So Alicia figured now was the perfect time to be shopping. Out of the corner of her eye, Alicia watched as in the other line Vanessa whispered to Kim.

Alicia paid the cashier, quickly tucking her pregnancy test kit in her purse as the bag boy packed the rest of her items.

Perfect. Now she just had to wait for the whispers to spread. Soon they would get to either Roy or Claudia.

If Roy Fokker was finally ready to settle down, he'd be settling down with her, Alicia would make sure of that, no matter what she had to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or its characters.

Thanks for the feedback!—Adena, Dwparnsnip, Ross, Sphersian and K71

Other than his blue eyes growing slightly, Roy froze at Claudia's question. At his demeanor Claudia's nerves multiplied. "Not that I…" she tried again. "…I just wonder what page you're on. If we're on the same page."

"And what page would that be?"

"Oh no…I asked the question, you get to answer first" she tried to tease, wanting to hide her fear that she had just set her heart up to be shattered into a million pieces.

Roy stared at Claudia silently, knowing her question gave him the perfect opportunity to tell her that he was in love with her. But also knowing that if he did actually say that he may just run her off if she hadn't fell for him as well.

Finally he ventured, "I'm not seeing anyone else if that's your question. Nor do I have the interest to."

Until she exhaled, Claudia hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. "That is good to know" she nodded.

"And?"

"And? Oh, me?" Claudia waved her hand dismissively as if Roy shouldn't even be worried about it.

"Yes, you." Roy answered softly.

Claudia blinked slowly. Was Roy actually worried about her feelings for him? She knew that he cared for her; that was obvious. She even knew that she had managed to hold his attention much longer than any other woman. But for some reason, it had never crossed her mind that Roy Fokker…THE Roy Fokker…could be worried that some woman might break his heart.

"I'm not seeing anyone else either" she promised quietly. "And I won't be."

Roy flashed a quick smile. "I should have known that" he joked "no one else compares to me."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "That ego of yours"

"Yes, well, I do have a mirror" he arched his brow gaining a giggle out of her this time. Her brown eyes sparkled warmly

And suddenly he found himself lost in them.

"What?" Claudia asked as Roy leaned over the table…her eyes closed as he kissed her softly. After a moment he pulled away, and was sitting in his seat by the time her eyes opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick sat down on Lisa's sofa as she strolled down the hall to her bedroom for a jacket. He looked around, wondering if he had missed it before the few times he was here…but there were no pictures of Karl anywhere. There were pictures of her father, some of her and Claudia, some of her and the rest of the squadron…but none of Karl.

Rick supposed those pictures could be somewhere else…like on her bedroom table side. He cut his eyes as suddenly he imagined her saying good night to her dead fiancé before bed struck him.

Damn it. Why was he jealous of a dead man?

Lisa came back down the hall.

"Sorry it took a bit. Ready?"

Rick stood, looking at Lisa answering his own question as it finally hit him, he was jealous of a dead man because that man obviously still had her heart, and meanwhile she was taking a hold of his.

So much for being more careful this time…

"Rick?"

"Ready" he smiled turning to head for the door. A light touch on his arm stopped him.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked and Rick stared at her again.

"I'm fine…really."

Lisa crossed her arms and Rick could tell she wasn't being budged.

"I think you know me too well" he mumbled.

No such thing, she answered to herself. But she just stood their waiting.

"I was just…thinking about…you and Karl" he broke eye contact.

Lisa almost stepped back. She hadn't been expecting that answer. "Karl?"

"You don't talk about him…it's really the only thing we haven't talked about if you think about it."

WHAT ABOUT MINMEI! Lisa screamed, still to herself. Out loud she said simply, "What do you want to know?"

Rick ran his fingers through his hair. "It's none of my business…you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I was just…thinking. Let's go" he opened the door.

Lisa sighed. The only thing she could say to Rick that would matter to him about Karl would be that she loved Rick more than she ever loved Karl. And there was no way in hell she was telling him that. So, "Okay, let's go" she agreed, leaving her place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claudia walked slowly back to her room, thankful for the time she had been able to spend with Roy before heading back to the base. He had wanted to come back with her…she had wanted him to come back…but they both realized that the gossip mill would literally explode if he came on back with her while he was off duty.

She laid down on her bed, kicking her shoes off. Once she got down off of cloud nine, she would call Lisa and hope that she wasn't home yet from her own date with Rick. But Claudia knew that if she didn't tell Lisa herself that she and Roy had come to a "seeing no one else" agreement, that she'd never hear the end of it.

She looked at her ringing phone and picked up. "Grant."

"To hell with the rumor mill."

"What?" she sat up at Roy's statement.

"Everyone has pretty much guessed anyway. And the rest will know sooner rather than later. So I say to hell with it…let me come over there…well?"

"Why are you still on the phone when you should be here?"

Roy laughed, and with a quick "On my way" hung up the phone.

Claudia sat up in the bed, bouncing slightly as her giddiness consumed her. She stood at the knock on her door. No way could Roy be here by now. She opened the door. "Sammie."

Sammie stared up at Claudia. Why was she the only one still on duty? Why was she the one to tell Claudia? "I…" she stopped, trying to find the words.

"You…" Claudia rolled her arm in the 'speed up' motion.

"I…there's news spreading that I think you should hear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock in the square chimed, causing Rick to say "I guess it's getting kind of late. Should we head back?"

Lisa nodded her agreement and they walked towards the barracks again. She glanced down. They were holding hands again. After mentioning Kyle, Rick had kept his hands in his pockets as they walked for the first thirty minutes or so. Then a store caught his eye and he grabbed her hand to pull her inside with them.

They had been holding hands ever since.

"We must have traveled the length of town and back" Lisa noted as they found themselves on her block already.

"Time flies" Rick smiled. After a bit of walking silently again, he asked, "When are you on duty again?"

"The day after tomorrow. For a few days. You?" They turned into the gate leading to her place.

"Same. I guess that means I'll be reporting to you. Don't forget how much you like me when we start fighting like cats and dogs."

"Or, concept, you could just do as I say."

"Nah" Rick laughed. "What is it you said…the day I do what you order is the day that you know some sort of pod version of me is running around." He followed her up the step to her door. "This was fun…we should do it again."

"I would like that" Lisa stared into his blue eyes as he stepped closer. Rick gazed into the green of hers and his heart raced…those eyes would be the ruin of him.

Or his savior.

He closed the remaining space between them, cupping her face into his hands as they gently kissed. Lisa rested her hands on top of his, pulling them from her face so she could hold them. The wind picked up just enough to blow a few strands of her hair against their faces, and he smiled. Breaking the kiss, he tucked the locks behind her ear, his grin growing.

"What?"

"You're very beautiful" he answered.

"So are you" she admitted and his eyes shined.

He placed another quick peck on her lips and then moved off the step.

"Thank you…I had a wonderful time" she reiterated.

"Ditto."

"Ditto?" Lisa laughed.

"Ditto" Rick saluted and Lisa did the same. They stood there, staring at each other for a moment until Rick finally took another couple of steps back. "I'll call you."

Lisa nodded, and he watched as she went inside of her place.

Rick walked slowly home. He stepped inside, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the sofa. Standing straight he turned around.

Minmei's poster.

"Hm."

Rick walked over, looking at it.

Then taking it down.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or its characters.

Thanks for the feedback, and getting me to 100 reviews!—Dwparnsnip, K71, Adena, and Kuro

Kyle watched Minmei silently as she put on her jacket. "Aren't you going to walk me?" she inquired. He answered by taking another sip of beer before leaving her hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him. Minmei sighed, wondering what was going on with him. She looked at the phone…it just wasn't like Rick not to be around when she called. She had checked, and he wasn't even on duty—yet, he had been gone all day.

But…Minmei took off her coat. Obviously Kyle needed her, so…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa pulled her sneakers out of the closet, slipping them on. She looked at her watch…the store was still open. She'd grab a couple of things and then go down and visit Claudia. She needed her best friend's words of wisdom. She needed to know what Claudia thought of Rick being interested in knowing more about Karl. Lisa wanted to tell her more about their date and find out what she thought about the progress they'd made.

She chuckled to herself as she left her place…why was it that when it came to the men in their lives, both she and Claudia needed to hear each other's opinions. How could they be so clear headed about each other's relationships, and so emotionally cloudy about their own. Lisa froze, but this time it wasn't because Kyle looked like Karl.

It was because Kyle and Minmei were walking arm in arm. Kyle leaned in closer to Minmei and said something that caused her to smack him on his arm before lacing hers through his again.

"You're going to get enough of abusing me" Kyle warned her with a bright smile.

"I do not abuse you!" Minmei objected. "Hi Lisa!"

"Minmei…Kyle."

Kyle nodded a hello.

"Have you seen Rick?" Minmei wondered. "I was looking for him earlier today…"

"We were out" Lisa answered simply, managing not to smirk at the shock entering in the other girl's eyes. Minmei technically hadn't done anything to her, Lisa reminded herself.

Then again…she did seem to be around Kyle a lot, and Lisa wondered once more what exactly Minmei might be doing to Rick. Who in the hell was it that Minmei wanted—Kyle or Rick? Did she want either of them—or did she just like having two men at her beck and call.

"See, he's fine" Kyle's face wore the smile that Lisa kept off her own lips.

"Oh, yeah…" Minmei's hand slid down, wrapping around Kyle's. She was surprised granted, but…she looked as Kyle gave her hand a gentle squeeze…but Minmei realized that it wasn't really bothering her that Rick spent the day with Lisa…not like it should have. "I was just curious" she said, and Lisa noted that it was to Kyle that Minmei was speaking. Kyle and Minmei left without a goodbye and Lisa turned watching them strolling hand in hand down the sidewalk.

None of her business, Lisa said to herself before continuing on to the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had used protection…so why hadn't….

Claudia looked up from the ground at the knock on her door. She took a deep breath and stood, opening it.

"Hello Beautiful…" Roy leaned in for a kiss but Claudia stepped back.

She wasn't made at him. It had happened before they were involved…in fact, this was all her fucking fault. Claudia fought the tears welling and broke eye contact with Roy. It hurt to look at him now. It would hurt to look at him for the rest of her life.

If only she hadn't pushed him away so many times….

"What's wrong?...Claudia…"

"You need to see Alicia."

"Alicia…oh…her. Why, what did she do?"

Claudia shook her head. It wasn't her place to say. "It's all my fault…"

"What did you do? Did you beat her up for hitting on me?" Roy teased, hoping to get a smile, even a small one, out of Claudia.

But Claudia just shook her head again. "It's all my fault" she whispered once more.

"Claudia…babe…look at me…"

"I can't…I just…" Claudia gasped as she found herself wrapped tightly in Roy's arms. She buried her face against his chest.

Knowing it probably would be the last time.

"This is all my fucking fault" she mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

Roy closed his eyes, "What happened? Whatever happened, we'll work it out. Just tell me what happened."

Claudia was silent, wanting with everything she had to believe him. Wanting to believe that they would be able to be together.

But they couldn't. He was going to be a father. He'd marry Alicia, and raise their child. Claudia knew that was what Roy would do. Despite all of his teasing, and womanizing, Roy Fokker had always been an honorable man.

Claudia took another breath and forced herself from Roy, forced herself to look up into his eyes. He reached out, wiping away the tear that fell.

"What's wrong?"

Without an answer, she gave him enough of a shove to move him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Claudia!" he banged on the door. "Damn it! Open the fucking door!"

Claudia slid down against the door, wrapping her arms around herself, crying as she had to ignore Roy's calls from the other side.

Suddenly it grew quiet and Claudia knew he had to be gone.

"I love you" she promised before her tears started again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy stormed down the hall, ignoring the salutes of his fellow officers.

Go and talk to Alicia? Fine. He'd talk to her alright. He'd talk to her and find out what the hell happened between her and Claudia.

"Hello Roy…Roy…" Lisa stared as Roy breezed past her without a word.

Oh no. What happened between him and Claudia now? She picked up the pace, jogging to Claudia's room. She knocked, but no answer came. "Claudia?"

The door opened and Claudia pulled Lisa in quickly.

"What happened!" Lisa literally dropped her bag to return Claudia's hug. But all that answered her were more tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was already lying in bed when he realized that his message light was blinking. He got out of bed, walking over to the message machine and pressing play.

Message One the machine informed him.

"Hi Rick…it's me!" Minmei's cheerful voice came over the speaker. "I was just calling to see if you're there…I guess you're on duty."

Message Two the robotic voice told him.

"You're not on duty…where are you?" "Maybe he's out" "Shh…I'm on the phone Kyle…anyway…" Rick got out of the bed and erased the message without listening to the rest of it. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Yes, room 2943 please…may I leave a message….hi, it's Rick and I'm returning your call" he tried to think of something else to say to Minmei's answering machine, but to no avail. "I hope all is well" he ended, hanging up. "Lisa, Lisa, Lisa" he smiled to himself. She did it to him. Just a few days ago and Rick would have been kicking himself for missing the chance to speak to Minmei. Just a few days ago and he would be on his way out the door now. But now he didn't even listen to her entire message, and couldn't think of anything to say to Minmei anymore.

Not that she ever listened to him anyway…

Rick dialed again. "…I should have figured you would be in bed" he began with a tease. "Hi Lisa, it's Rick, and I was wondering if you wanted to stop by sometime tomorrow. Give me a call when you get up. Good night" he hung up and with a stretch climbed back into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Coming!...hi…"

Roy glared at Alicia. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What happened between you and Claudia?"

"Nothing…I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't have time for this." Roy pushed his way inside and Alicia took the chance to smile before gathering herself and closing the door. "Tell me now."

Alicia looked down, pretending to think. "Maybe she knows…but, how could anyone know…"

"Know what?" Roy crossed his arms, waiting.

"I'm pregnant" she looked up at him again. "I just took the test today…maybe someone saw me picking it up…I'm really sorry!"

Roy stepped back, his mind going completely numb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" Claudia wiped her tears again.

"Claudia…" Lisa sighed. Here Claudia and Roy had finally admitted they were only interested in seeing each other, only to find out that Alicia was probably pregnant. "It's not for sure…you may be jumping the gun. You know how rumors take on a life of their own here".

"Stop trying to give me hope…. Yes, maybe this is all some big misunderstanding…but…the fact is that it probably isn't. Sammie wouldn't have come in to tell me if one of them hadn't seen the test for themselves. And pregnancy is not something you can hide…it's not something someone would lie about. Alicia hasn't had a boyfriend in a long time, and the only man that anyone has seen her with recently is Roy. It could explain why she seemed so desperate to spend time with him."

"Yes, but…"

"No more" Claudia stood and poured some wine. "What brought you here?"

"It's not important…thank you." Lisa took her glass.

"Is it about Rick?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"No buts. It's important. Spill."

Lisa could tell as Claudia wouldn't meet her eyes anymore that she really was tired of speaking about Roy. So with another sigh, she brought Claudia up to date. "What do you think that means?"

"What? That Rick wants to know more about Karl or the fact that Minmei and Kyle are so obviously in love with each other?"

"I never said they were in love with each other. I said that I ran into them, looking sort of cozy."

"I've seen them, trust me, there are definite feelings there. Only you would turn that into a bad thing. If Minmei is in love with Kyle, then that leaves Rick even more open for you."

"Yes, but that would devastate Rick"

"Maybe…maybe not. There's obviously something major going on between the two of you now too. This leads me to answer your other question. Maybe he wants to know more about you and Karl because he has feelings for you."

"Even if you're right, and I'm not admitting you are…"

"Uh huh." Claudia finished her wine and got up to pour another glass.

"..what am I suppose to tell him? I mean, I feel bad enough that my feelings for Rick are stronger than they ever were for Karl. Now I'm supposed to talk about Karl with Rick? I don't think so."

"I never said that you needed to talk to Rick about Karl. I said that maybe Rick asked because he has feelings for you. What I think you need to do is talk to Rick about that"

"I can't do that!"

"I think you can. I think you should. Take it from me, you never know want to be in the position of realizing you waited too long."

Lisa stood, going over and hugging Claudia tightly.

Author's Note--I realize that R&C have had a lot of angst lately, and R&L haven't had as much airtime. I neeed to get R&C to a certain place but R&L will be back with a vengance really soon...you should start to see a shift in the next couple of chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or its characters.

I know the updates take me forever and a day, and I thank all of you for your patience and sticking with me! I also want you to know that I promise to finish this story one day. Robotech is still my all time favorite anime g so there's no way I'm going to lose interest.

Thanks for the feedback! K71, Kuro, Spherian, Komander, Shizuka and Ashley (yeah, I uberhate Minmei, but I'm trying not to show it too much LOL. Oh the movie was so wonderful, sigh).

Alicia stared at Roy, waiting for him to give some sort of a reaction, but all that welcomed her was a stunned look and complete silence. "Roy?"

"But…" Roy shook his head. This couldn't be right. "We were careful. I'm always careful for this very reason."

"Nothing is one-hundred percent, Roy. You know that."

"Yes…but…" Roy shook his head again. Life just wouldn't do that to him. It wouldn't. Not now that he was in a relationship that he was convinced he was born to be in. Just like Roy knew he was born to fly, he was positive he was brought into this world to be with Claudia Grant. So why would this be happening?

It just couldn't be right….

"I'm going to have the baby."

Alicia's sentence brought Roy out of his thoughts and he forced himself to look at her.

"I'm going to have to ask you for help in supporting her…or him."

"Of course." Roy nodded.

"Thank you…and please, tell Claudia I'm really sorry that she found out before you did. I know that this must be rough on her…"

"Claudia will be fine" Roy stated, primarily to convince himself. She had to be fine. He had to be fine. "We…we should….um…talk about this more…but, I have to….can we maybe meet for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why don't you just stop on by?"

Roy sighed quietly before leaving.

Alicia closed the door, beaming from ear to ear.

She got him. She was sure that by breakfast, Roy would be asking her to marry him. He wouldn't want 'their' child, born out of wedlock.

Speaking of…her ex-boyfriend had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was a civilian. He'd be the perfect 'Roy' to father her child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minmei walked into her hotel room, Kyle following and closing the door behind her. She looked at the blinking light on her phone informing her that there was a message. She picked up, dialing her password and listening in…

Hope all is well…that's it?

Minmei slammed the phone down.

"What's up?"

"Rick is getting on my nerves" she mumbled, her back to Kyle so she didn't see him roll his eyes.

"Right…well, see you tomorrow."

"Wait…" Minmei looked at Kyle and moved closer. "Where's my hug?" she opened her arms.

"I can do better than that." Kyle wrapped his arms around her, yanking her the rest of the way to him.

And kissed her passionately.

A kiss she didn't even attempt to break from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?" Lisa turned away from the doorway.

"I really just want to be by myself right now" Claudia reiterated. "I'll be fine"

"All right…well…I'm really sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am." Claudia joked, hoping to be able to stop tears from forming again.

She was tired of crying. It wouldn't make Roy be…

"Can we talk?" Roy appeared.

Lisa looked back at him and then glanced at Claudia before making a hasty exit.

"What's there to talk about?" Claudia stated, even though she moved away from the doorway. Roy followed her inside, shutting the door.

"I don't know." Roy sat down next to Claudia on the couch. "No…that's not true…there's something that needs to be said."

Claudia took a quiet breath, turning to face him.

"I love you."

"Damn it…" she cursed as more tears sprung to her eyes. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because it's true…and you need to know…"

"I don't need to know that!" she stood. "What good does that do me! Isn't it bad enough that I get to watch the man that I'm in love with…"

Roy stood, pulling Claudia into an embrace. "I'm so sorry…"

"…have children with someone else, while I sit back and wish that it was me…"

"I'll always love you" Roy tightened his hold as Claudia wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop…." Claudia tried to force herself away, but Roy wouldn't let her move.

"I have never loved anyone but you, and I will love only you for the rest of my life."

"Please stop…"

"And as selfish as it is, knowing that you love me too makes me…just….thank you" Roy slowly loosened his grip. "I should go…"

Claudia nodded, wiping her face. "Yes, you should" she stared at the floor as Roy did the same.

"Um…Alicia wanted me to tell you that she was sorry you found out before I did..." he barely remembered.

"Yes, well…nothing stays a secret around here. If it did, then I would probably…" Claudia stopped speaking as an idea crept into her head.

She looked up at Roy, who was still watching the floor.

A horrible idea she hated herself for…but...

"I don't want to be without you" she admitted.

Roy glanced up at her. "I don't want to be without you either…"

"No…I don't think you understand." And to make sure that her point was clear, she stood tiptoe. He closed his eyes as she kissed him slowly. "I hate myself for loving you so much that…I…" she kissed him again. "…I don't want to be without you, Roy" she reiterated, hoping that he understood now.

Roy stepped back from her.

He was no angel.

He had been with women who were involved before. Even married.

He had always told himself that what two adults did was there business.

And he had already admitted to himself that Claudia could have been married to the leader of the Zentradi and he still would have pursued her.

But…this was Claudia. And Claudia couldn't live like that. She might think she could…but loving him in the shadows would eat her up inside. He shook his head.

"Roy…I know what I'm doing…"

"No, you don't. You're a better person than me…"

"All I know is that I'm going to be miserable without you!"

Roy kissed Claudia again. "I'm sorry" he whispered against her lips.

And then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Claudia, it's me…if you're there can you answer?" Lisa waited, but no answer came. "Okay…I just wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast. Give me a call whenever. If I'm not around, have me paged." Lisa hung up the phone. She got out of bed, opening her shades. The sun was up and it was obviously going to be a beautiful day, ironically enough.

She stretched and turned, noticing for the first time the blinking light on her answering machine, right next to her phone. Rick would have a field day if he realized how she could have gone all night without noticing such a detail. She smiled to herself as she thought of him, and it only grew as his voice came through the speaker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fresh from his morning jog, Rick walked into the house to find his phone ringing. He darted over to it. "Hunter" he answered breathlessly.

"Hayes" Lisa replied. "I take it you're busy?"

"Nope" Rick grinned. "Good morning."

"You must not have spoken with Roy yet."

"Roy? What's wrong with Roy? Did he and Claudia have another fight?"

"If only it was that simple. I probably should let him tell you himself."

"Oh oh. What did he do?"

"It's not my place to say."

"You're such a tease….fine. Are you coming by today?"

"Why don't you give Roy a call…and if you still want some company later today, I will be happy to stop by."

"This is bad, isn't it?" Rick's voice grew serious with concern for his big brother.

"You should call him" Lisa reiterated, hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They should probably get married, Roy realized as he slowly tied his shoes. But….the only person he would ever want to be married too was Claudia. Roy groaned, leaning his head on his lap. A knock came to his door and with a deep sigh he stood. "On my way out" he stated as he opened the door. "Hey."

"What happened?" Rick pushed his way inside.

"What?"

"Lisa told me to call you."

"And since when do you listen to Lisa? But I guess you didn't since you skipped calling and came here." Roy closed the door.

"What did you do?"

"Got someone pregnant."

"CLAUDIA IS PREGNANT!"

"No."

"Oh, thank God…I mean I know she has you wrapped around her finger and all, but that would be a little too…wait…"

"And it sinks in."

"Oh my God."

"Right…so, Claudia and I are no more, and I was on my way out to the…to Alicia's."

"Alicia…Alicia…the red-head from the club?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Rick walked over to the couch and sat down. "I…are you sure?"

"Well, it's not like it's something she can hide, so…"

"Right…but…what if…"

"Trust me, I thought about that. That's all I thought about on the way back to Claudia's…"

"Back?"

"She found out first."

Rick sucked in his breath between his teeth. "Oh man."

"Understatement of the year….but it all makes sense…I mean, I'm not good at names, but I'm good at faces. I don't remember seeing Alicia with anyone before me…and I didn't see her with anyone after me. And who in their right mind would want the father of their child to be Roy Fokker? So it must be true."

"You had a harem of women, Roy. I'm sure many of them…"

"No they didn't. None of them wanted anything serious. I'm not the serious type. Women probably look at you and think, 'marriage material', I'm 'sex material'. I've always known that, and that's one reason I used it to my advantage all of these years."

Rick shook his head. Something just didn't sit right with him. It all seemed too convenient. Roy finally got involved with the one woman he had been chasing for years…it was obvious that they were getting serious; the gossip was so hot that even the guys found themselves talking abut it. And lo and behold, one of Roy's conquests all of a sudden turns up pregnant?

Something didn't sit right with him. But he would just keep that to himself.

For now.

While he did some digging.

"Well, don't you become 'marriage material' for a bit, okay?"

"What?"

"I mean you know you…you're going to try the whole family bit. I just think you should wait."

Rick wasn't about ready to let Roy get into some loveless marriage if everything wasn't on the up and up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick thanked the waitress for their tea, and waited until she left before continuing. "I'm just saying…you work with the gossip triplets. Maybe they know something we don't."

Lisa stared across the table at Rick. "The thing that's bothering me is that we're starting to think alike."

Rick flashed a smile. "I knew you'd come around. But enough about our misguided friends for the moment. How are you…"

Lisa turned around to see what caught Rick's attention. The restaurant's door closed and she saw Kyle and Minmei instantly become swarmed by fans.

"Do you want to go talk to her?" Lisa asked, hoping that she kept the pain from her voice.

"No."

Rick's answer caused Lisa to turn around and stare at him again.

"I was just wondering if it might not be more comfortable for you if we went somewhere else. I know that Kyle reminds you of Karl." Rick hoped that he was able to say his name without flinching.

"Oh…I'm fine."

"Rick!" Minmei's voice called out and she ran over to him.

"Hi…"

"LOOK!" she held out her hand.

There, shining brightly on her finger was an engagement ring.

"Kyle just gave it to me! I'm getting married! We're getting married!" she squealed excitedly. "Isn't it exciting!"

Rick couldn't help but stare at her. "What?"

"We were just walking down the street, and I pointed out how pretty the ring was, and he pulled me in and told me he loved me and wanted us to get married and I said yes, which really shocked me but maybe it shouldn't have because it's like I knew it was right…" Minmei spoke a thousand words a minute, completely oblivious to the blank looks on Rick's and Lisa's faces.

"You're interrupting" Kyle spoke softly, wrapping his arm around Minmei's waist.

"Oh…sorry…anyway, I'm glad I got to see you…you will come to the wedding right?"

"Uh…yeah…of course. When is it?" Rick glanced at Lisa, but she was still staring at Kyle and Minmei.

"We haven't decided yet….we'll let you go" she reached over and gave Rick a quick hug.

Lisa watched Minmei and Kyle go to the back room where private tables were kept. What the hell….how could she just….get engaged after stringing Rick along all of this time?

Rick stared at Lisa. He supposed this was hard for her with that whole damn Kyle/Karl connection. But asking her about it would get him nowhere, he already knew.

Talking about Karl was obviously a no-no for them; her silence about him made that perfectly clear.

He sighed. How long was she going to stare in Kyle's direction?

Lisa answered Rick's unasked plea and looked at him again. "Well…I'm shocked" she admitted.

"That makes two of us. Though maybe I shouldn't have been. The signs were there."

"Yes, they were. I'm really sorry; I know how much you….care about her."

Rick leaned over and kissed Lisa quickly. "Not as much as I used to."

"Have you two decided what you would like to order?" the waitress asked as she reappeared.

"Yes…I'll have the ramen …Lisa?"

"Same."

The waitress nodded, leaving.

"What?" Rick asked as Lisa continued to watch him.

Was that a genuine kiss and answer, or was he just using her for the moment to forget that Minmei and Kyle were engaged?

But, Lisa wasn't ready for that answer right now, so the question stayed in her head.

"Nothing" she shook her head with a small smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or its characters.

Thanks for the feedback! Dwparsnip, Shizuka, Carla, SithKnight, Carolina, Anna and RicknLisaFan!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy knocked on Alicia's door, looking down as he waited. He stuck his hand in his pocket, fingering the velvet box inside.

"Hi." Alicia beamed as she opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thank you" he mumbled in answer, stepping inside.

Still fingering the velvet box inside of his pants pocket.

"When is your next appointment?"

Without a pause, Alicia answered calmly, "In two weeks."

"I would like to be there."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Roy pulled his hands from his pocket, not noticing as Alicia glanced down.

Empty handed. But, he obviously had something in his pocket…

Dare she even hope?

"So, I was thinking we could go out to eat."

"Sounds good. Let me grab my jacket"

Roy nodded and watched as she disappeared down the hall. He was going to ask Alicia to marry him today.

Was.

But Rick told him to wait…his heart was telling him to wait.

And he just decided that he would wait.

For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick to a swig of soda before looking at Lisa. "So…how have you been?"

"Besides being worried about Claudia? Okay" she shrugged.

"Just okay?" he furrowed his brow. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"No" Lisa gave Rick a small smile, which grew as Rick returned her grin. Those blue eyes of his…she sighed softly.

"What?"

There was something else bothering her. And that something was in the private dining room eating with her new fiancé. Claudia had been encouraging Lisa to open up with Rick; to ask him what his feelings for her might be and where Minmei stood in between them. And Lisa had been avoiding those types of questions; aloud at least. But since last night…with what happened to Claudia…Lisa realized it wasn't a conversation she should evade. One never knew what the future held, and who knew if they would ever have the chance to have this conversation if she never brought it up. Yet…how could she?

"Lisa?" Rick sung, waving his hand in front of her face. "Where are you?"

Baby steps. "You're eyes."

"What about them?"

"They are the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen. I just realized I never told you that before."

"Oh…" Rick ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you" he finally answered, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"You're welcome" Lisa smiled once more before she began eating.

"Lisa?"

"Hm?"

Rick took a deep breath. It had to be done. He needed to do it. "Can you tell me about Karl?"

"Karl?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about Minmei?"

"What about her?"

"What do you mean, what about her?" Lisa found her voice rising and took a breath. If she went on edge then Rick would…

"I thought that was a clear question."

Go on edge as well.

"Don't snap at me, Hunter."

"I didn't snap. I'm just wondering why you're avoiding the topic."

"I am not avoiding the topic!"

"Now who's snapping! I asked you a question and you just answered it with another one!"

People started to look, so Rick reached into his wallet, pulling out some money. He tossed it onto the table and to Lisa's amazement, actually walked out of the restaurant.

Lisa threw her napkin and followed him out.

"What, are you two years old now!"

Rick spun around, "Are you ever going to answer my question!"

"Karl…" Lisa's voice lowered. "…Karl…may his soul rest in peace…doesn't" the word wavered as her voice broke.

And Rick's heart broke for her.

"…isn't…" Lisa stopped speaking as she felt Rick cup her chin. He slowly lifted her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Lisa blinked her tears away before shaking her head. "I can't…I can't talk about Karl with you. I just can't."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to…you're right, I was acting like a brat."

"I didn't call you a brat" Lisa sniffed. "I should have though."

Rick tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I'm sorry too."

"Gasp."

Lisa chuckled, as Rick hoped she would. "I know I was evading the topic. And I'm sorry. But…"

"But?"

What about Minmei?

Yet, if she couldn't make herself admit to Rick that Karl wasn't an issue anymore…then, maybe she had no right asking him to explain his feelings for the now engaged Miss Macross.

"May I have a kiss?"

"Always." Rick bent, cupping her face in his hands as he brushed his lips across hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy paused at his gate and Claudia stood from the steps. "Hi."

"Hello." Roy walked in, shutting the gate. "Why are you here?"

"Can we go inside?"

"That's probably not the best idea." Roy put the key into the lock. "You probably shouldn't come here, and I probably shouldn't let you in" he walked in.

Leaving the door open.

Claudia followed, shutting it softly, and leaning up against it.

"Well?"

A rustle answered Roy's question and he turned around to find Claudia's shirt was off.

"Claudia…."

"I love you."

"And I love you; but we've been through this."

"No…we haven't. You made a decision for me. I'm a big girl. And I can make my own decisions" she stepped forward, closing the space between them. "If you don't want to be with me, because you don't want to be with me, then fine."

Roy attempted to look away, yet Claudia bent so she could follow his gaze.

"If you don't want us to be together, then you better look me in my eyes and say so."

Roy closed his eyes momentarily, gathering the courage to tell her to leave. That he didn't want to be with her.

Yet

It was a lie. He knew it was a lie.

Claudia gasped as Roy yanked her to him before kissing her hungrily.

And he wasn't going to lie to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer—I don't own Robotech or its characters.

Thanks you for all of the feedback!!

I've been holding onto this chapter forever because I wanted the last scene to continue (once you read it you'll know what I mean, hopefully), but I still need more time so here's what I have so far.

Just a reminder, this story is based on the anime only as far as relationships between the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy closed his eyes, nuzzling against Claudia's bare shoulder, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She took one of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers. After a moment, he sighed. "Claudia…"

"Shh. Don't ruin the moment."

"I…"

"I am right where I want to be. Where I'm meant to be. I an adult and I made this decision. I have no regrets." She waited a heartbeat. "Do you?"

"I have many regrets. But this…being here with you? No. Never."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa waited as Claudia's phone rang, hanging up before the machine came on.

She would give Claudia a day, maybe two, but then she was going to insist that she come out. That decision made, her thoughts turned again to herself. Or rather to Kyle and Minmei.

Lisa had been doing nothing but trying to avoid this, but it was time…

Even more specifically, wondering what Rick was thinking of Minmei's engagement, now that Lisa wasn't with him to distract him. If that was all she was to him; and she had to admit, the way that he kissed her, made her feel she was way more important to him than merely a means to forget about Minmei.

Ever the officer, she looked at the other side. Rick had always been in love with Minmei. He was likely still in love with her even when he and Lisa became close. Yet they were growing closer still. If things kept going, it was likely…Lisa forced her mind to stop before she mentally started calling herself Lisa Hayes-Hunter, but not before noting once again how permanent her love for Rick had become.

Lisa had been doing nothing but trying to avoid this, despite the slips here and there, but it was time…

Maybe they were so-called Freudian slips.

Minmei was engaged to be married. She was 'off the market' as people said. She was no longer an option for Rick. Lisa just hoped he realized that. Lisa needed to know that he realized that. If he realized that, then….

And as if a force was pushing her, she dialed her phone again.

Lisa had been doing nothing but trying to avoid this, but it was time…She needed to see Rick. It was past time for them to have a talk.

She could no longer ignore the elephant in their relationship. She wouldn't allow her fears of Rick's answer or rejection to stop her from asking him about Minmei and whether he still had lingering feelings for her.

Their relationship couldn't go any further without her knowing.

"Hello?"

"Rick, it's me."

"Hello me who I just saw twenty minutes ago" Rick couldn't help but tease. "Still not had enough of me, huh?"

Never, Lisa stated to herself even as out-loud she ignored his tease. "Anything on Alicia yet?"

"Not yet, but I did just get home. Give me some time Hayes; I always get the job done."

"So you always say. Would you care for a de-briefing back at my place?"

"Will be there. I'll call when…"

"No need. I'll be here….okay…bye." Lisa waited until Rick had hung up before doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy opened the door and followed Claudia out to her surprise. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm driving you back to the base"

"I can walk."

"Then I am walking you back to the base."

"But…"

"What is it that you say? I'm an adult. And I want to walk you back to the base. Decision made" he glanced over at her, winking before stepping of his porch. "Coming?"

Claudia smiled. Obviously she would follow Roy anywhere. Despite the mess surrounding them right now, she couldn't help but feel a bit of calm in knowing that still held true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was needed, and opened the door. "Hi" Rick smiled, walking inside.

"Find out anything?" Lisa closed the door, using the question as time to gather her nerve.

"Only that she, like the rest of the female race, had a thing for Roy really badly. Hey…" Rick wondered. "Did you ever catch Roy Fokker fever?"

"Me? No…." Lisa joined him on the couch.

"Oh…right." Karl. "So…" Rick shifted nervously, wanting to move closer to Lisa, but wondering if his advance would be welcome.

Lisa looked at Rick. Just ask the question. Ask already…

"I wanted to talk to you about…"

"About?" Rick raised his brow. "Usually conversations starting with 'I wanted to talk to you' don't end very well" he worried aloud.

"That's 'we need to talk'," Lisa replied almost automatically.

"Everything is a battle with you" Rick shook his head, but a twinkle stayed in his eyes. He wouldn't take Lisa any other way…

"Karl."

"What?" Did she just…

"I want to talk to you about Karl". Lisa realized. How could she ask Rick to be honest about Minmei if she couldn't be honest with him about Karl? Any other time she attempted to broach the subject, Rick's answer was to ask her something about Karl. And rather than do what happened this afternoon, and wind up in an argument, Lisa knew that she had to grab the bulls by the horns and just say what she needed to say. If she was honest, than she knew that Rick would be as well.


End file.
